


Лавандовый город

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Girl_with_Violets



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers and Company, Bucky Really Wants a Flower Shop, Canon Pocket Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Guardians of the Galaxy team - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Character Death (Vision), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Infinity War, The Domesticity is Strong in This One (Until It Isn't), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Баки живёт в сонном городишке, делит дом со своим почему-то-не-бойфрендом Стивом и помогает Ванде с рукоделием. Ему нравится зависать с Клинтом, владельцем приюта для животных, и пить вкусный кофе, который готовит Наташа в кондитерской. Но в его жизни есть странности, которые не получается уложить в голове: его по непонятным причинам недолюбливает Тони Старк, ему снятся слишком странные и непонятные сны, а ещё его левая рука поблёскивает на ярком свету. Серия странных событий приводит Баки к выводу, что, возможно, их жизнь не такая, как им кажется...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lavender Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871246) by [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/pseuds/velleities). 



**Глава 1**

Ноздри заполняет дым, пыль забивается в лёгкие, не даёт дышать…

Он пытается сделать вдох: долгий, короткий, хоть какой-нибудь, — но не может; воздух тяжёлый, в нём мало кислорода. В груди клокочет.

С неба низвергается пламя, и кто-то кричит — кричит Ванда, — и всхлипывает, поначалу слабо, а затем громко, отрывисто, отчаянно.

Землю сотрясает толчок, за ним ещё один.

Это не закончится. Это не закончится, пока земля не расколется пополам.

Мимо пролетает смазанный красно-золотой сполох. Металл разбивается о…

Разбивается…

Земля ревёт.

Краем глаза Баки замечает светлые волосы — «Он не движется, почему он не движется» — и дёргается, бесполезно взмахивая руками, и сдавленно зовёт Стива. Горло пронзает боль, и он беззвучно кричит.

Он изо всех сил пытается подняться на колени, но в ладонь впиваются камушки и стекло; он падает и пытается снова.

Вспыхивает ослепляющий свет, и мир погружается в темноту.

* * *

Баки проснулся, как от толчка, и сразу же сощурился — в спальне было слишком светло. Он повернул голову к окну и заспанными глазами уставился на подозрительно раздёрнутые занавески. За окном пламенел ярко-оранжевой листвой клён, на который спросонок было больно смотреть. Баки приподнялся на локтях и окинул взглядом комнату. Всё находилось на своих местах — впрочем, с чего могло быть иначе? Прикроватный столик, как всегда, пустовал, если не считать комнатного растения — маленького кактуса с яркими цветами. Баки с любопытством уставился на него, припоминая, когда в последний раз его поливал.

Он осмотрел себя. Он спал одетым — и понятия не имел, почему. Поднявшись с постели, он застонал от боли в натруженных мышцах и пошатнулся, странно дезориентированный. Он снял одежду, в которой спал прошлой ночью, и переоделся в чистые джинсы, футболку и толстовку; в груди ощущалась пустота.

Должно быть, всему виной сон, решил Баки. Сны иногда выбивали его из колеи — кого угодно выбивали бы. Если даже после пробуждения сон так сильно влиял на него, то Баки был страшно рад, что его не запомнил.

Баки потянулся к двери и замешкался, занеся руку над дверной ручкой. Он провёл левой ладонью по дверному косяку — полированное дерево под пальцами было гладким. В странном оцепенении он смотрел, как его пальцы обводят узоры на обоях — горизонтальные восьмёрки, следующие друг за другом, нигде не прерывающиеся линии. Мышцы руки сокращались и расслаблялись, под бледной кожей виднелись вены, а он всё обводил и обводил восьмёрки, бесконечные линии…

Бесконечные…

Баки тряхнул головой. Что за глупости он творил.

Он спустился по лестнице на первый этаж, ведя рукой по перилам, и тут же пришёл в бодрое расположение духа, почуяв разливающийся в воздухе сладкий запах. Он повернулся к просторной кухне и улыбнулся, увидев Стива, трудящегося над сковородой и жидким тестом для блинчиков. Две тарелки рядом с ним были уже заполнены с горкой; от жара, поднимающегося со сковородки, его щёки раскраснелись. Баки же на автопилоте пошёл прямиком к чайнику, мысленно повторяя: «Кофе… кофе… кофе».

Стив растянул лицо в широкой улыбке.

— Утречка, — сказал он, подняв в приветствии два пальца.

Баки понял, что улыбается в ответ.

— Кофе, — пробормотал он и схватил чайник. — Рано.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Блинчиков?

— Ага, — ответил Баки, замешивая в кружке сладкий, благословенный кофе. Он сморщил нос, пытаясь вообразить свою обычную порцию блинчиков, но так и не сумел. Он подзабыл, насколько любит их, и так и не смог припомнить, какой предпочитает к ним топинг — или какой пробовал.

Баки подавил вздох и отпил кофе. Нужно было взбодрить мозги, иначе он весь день будет ходить сонной мухой. Почувствовав резкую горечь, он поперхнулся, поморщился и поспешно всыпал в кружку несколько ложек сахара, проклиная своё сонное состояние.

Сраные блинчики.

Но Стив, кажется, и так знал, что Баки они нравятся, и вопросов про топинги совершенно не задавал — впрочем, кому, как не ему, знать. Стив проснулся на рассвете, достаточно рано, напомнил себе Баки, и к тому времени, как он сам только начал подумывать выбираться из кровати, Стив уже нашёл своё место в жизни.

Баки уселся за стол, с облегчением разминая шею. Чёрт возьми, будь он ещё чуть более дезориентирован, он бы забыл, что живёт со Стивом, или не вспомнил даже его самого. Обязанность накрывать стол он оставил Стиву и мысленно напомнил себе после завтрака в качестве благодарности вымыть посуду.

Стив улыбнулся с полным ртом еды, и Баки прикончил остатки кофе. Засмотревшись на свежевымытые волосы Стива, отливающие золотом в свете от окна, Баки совсем забыл проглотить кофе и так и сидел, надув щёки и крепко держа кружку в руках.

— Ещё не проснулся? — весело спросил Стив и сунул в рот черничину.

Баки слегка очнулся и проглотил кофе.

Долбаные дурацкие сны, которые он даже не может вспомнить.

Он слизнул с губ кленовый сироп и принялся нарезать блинчики.

* * *

Стив натянул куртку и провёл рукой по волосам — чудесным, чудесным волосам, — пытаясь как-нибудь пристойно их зачесать. Баки прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди, и кивнул, чтобы продемонстрировать безмерное одобрение.

— Я сегодня иду к миссис Форд, — сказал Стив.

Чтобы уложить информацию в голове, потребовалась секунда, но затем всё встало на свои места. Миссис Форд, чей муж погиб по иронии судьбы под колёсами «форда». Вот такие смешные у жизни шуточки. Миссис Форд, которая предложила Стиву работать волонтёром в доме престарелых в Лавендертауне. Миссис Форд, которая понимающе поблёскивала глазами, когда видела Стива и Баки в обществе друг друга.

— А ты идёшь к Ванде? — напомнил Стив.

— М-гм, — рассеянно промычал Баки.

— Значит, нам по пути, — сказал Стив тоном ребёнка, решающего сложную математическую задачу.

Значит, им было по пути. Баки завязал волосы в пучок на затылке, вышел из дома следом за Стивом, запер за собой дверь и отправился к Ванде. Как делал всегда.

Тони Старк, их сосед из дома напротив, вперился в Стива и Баки в ту же секунду, как они вышли из переднего дворика — он тоже делал так всегда. Он держал в руках садовые ножницы и в этот момент как раз наполовину закончил подстригать один из своих идеальных кустов; он уставился на Стива и Баки так, словно намеревался прожечь в их головах дыры. Впрочем, взгляд вышел далеко не таким эффектным из-за того, что его лицо украшали порезы всех оттенков от злобно-красного до раздражённо-розового, отчего казалось, что Старк только что вышел из драки.

Баки хотел бы, чтобы здесь оказался сосед и лучший друг Старка — поистине святой великомученик — офицер Роудс, который бы толкал того в бок и бормотал, пока Старк не прекратит пялиться.

Клинт настаивал, что «вся проблема состоит в состязании по садоводству». В конце концов, Старк хотел быть лучшим во всём, будь то любительское садоводство или механика — впрочем, стать первым механиком в городе не составляло труда, поскольку других механиков в городе не было. Баки был вполне уверен, что проблема крылась в чём-то более глубоком. Он не мог придумать ни одной достойной причины, что он или Стив сделали, чтобы Старк затаил на них личную обиду, но в то же самое время в животе ёкало от чувства вины.

Стив же, решительно проигнорировав Старка, неспешно шёл по улице. Ему почти удалось бы успешно пройти мимо с поистине безразличным видом, если бы не напряжённые плечи и оборонительно поджатый подбородок.

У них даже приличного сада не было. В их саду царил полный бардак. Может быть, оттого-то Старк и злился. Может быть, они рушили его идею об идеальном районе.

Стив свернул налево и остановился, когда Баки не последовал за ним, а вместо этого остался торчать на середине улицы, нерешительный и смущённый.

Стив недоумённо взглянул на него.

— Ты где там? За кофе сегодня не зайдём?

Баки раздосадованно фыркнул и, прибавив шагу, поравнялся со Стивом и пошёл слева от него. Конечно, они собирались сегодня зайти за кофе. Они делали это каждый день, сколько он помнил.

Баки тряхнул головой. Пиздец какой странный был день.

Может быть, он простыл, и оттого его валило с ног. Может, именно из-за простуды в голове стоял туман.

Баки засунул руки в карманы толстовки — он не помнил, когда купил её, но теперь понимал, что ему нужно больше таких, — и подумал, что надо было надеть солнечные очки. Он оправдывал это защитой от солнца, но на самом деле просто хотел спрятаться за чем-нибудь, как за щитом.

Стив кивнул даме, катившей коляску, в которой агукал кучерявый карапуз с погремушкой. Дама улыбнулась ему, а затем и Баки; тот улыбнулся в ответ, потому что это не её вина, что он всё ещё хмур спросонья, и не её же вина, что он встал не с той ноги, если не сказать хуже. Да ещё и спал одетым.

— Э-ге-гей!

Баки поднял голову, услышав весёлый голос Клинта, и с удивлением увидел двух больших собак, которые тянули его вперёд — впрочем, никогда не знаешь, чего можно ожидать от Клинта. Ещё он не ожидал увидеть синяк у Клинта под глазом, заметный издалека, сине-фиолетовый, занимающий всю правую щёку.

Пёс побольше, мохнатый и чёрный, рванул к Стиву, высунув язык и брызгая слюной. Вторая собака, медовой масти, с висячими ушами, радостно тявкнула, шагая, однако, более степенно, и волоча за собой Клинта.

— Ну, привет! — Стив упал на одно колено, распахнул руки и притянул к себе обеих собак. На Клинта он не обратил никакого внимания, а их гладил и ерошил, пока они облизывали его руки и бодались. Стив ворковал: «А кто это у нас такой красивый мальчик» и «Поглядите-ка, какая маленькая принцесса». Собака медовой масти восторженно виляла хвостом.

Клинт закатил глаза.

— Утречка, — протянул Баки. — Выгуливаешь собак?

— Кто-то же должен, — сказал Клинт, опершись на здоровую ногу, — пока этих ребяток не пристроят в семьи.

— Да перестань, Бартон, тебе же это нравится, — проворчал Стив.

— Что с тобой стряслось? — спросил Баки, кивнув на лицо Клинта.

Стив поднял голову и нахмурился, заметив синяк.

— Да всё нормально, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Клинт. — Споткнулся тут кое обо что вчера. Синяк вот поставил, хромаю маленько, как всегда, одно и то же.

— Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Стив.

— Кому, мне? Я ж живучий, Роджерс, — со смешком ответил Клинт. — И в вате меня держать не нужно, не-а.

Собаки гавкали и боролись за внимание Стива, чем эффективно отвлекли его от дальнейших социальных взаимодействий. Стив издал что-то похожее на «н-н-нгмф» и смачно чмокнул чёрного пса в морду.

Похоже, он застрял тут надолго. Пекарня была прямо за углом, совсем рядом и всё же так далеко, и Баки бросил на неё тоскливый взгляд.

— Пойду возьму кофе, — уведомил он.

Стив на мгновение отвлёкся от собак и повернулся к Баки. Для него это была поистине великая жертва, и Баки явственно это увидел.

— Возьмёшь мне как обычно?

— И мне что-нибудь захвати, засранец! — крикнул Клинт в спину Баки, как только тот отошёл от них. — Даже не спросил меня!

Баки ухмыльнулся и показал ему средний палец.

— Удиви меня!

* * *

Пекарня — а на деле скорее кафе-кондитерская — славилась отменной выпечкой и мастерски приготовленным кофе от Наташи. Она работала официанткой, а по совместительству поддерживала в пекарне порядок и была единственным человеком, кто здесь заправлял, помимо Скотта, пекаря. Тот изо всех сил старался помогать, но Наташа, которую добрые намерения не трогали, чаще всего отсылала его обратно на кухню.

Когда Баки вошёл, обозначив своё присутствие звоном колокольчиков на входной двери, Наташа едва удостоила его взглядом. Баки подошёл к стойке, приязненно оглядывая тарталетки и выпечку на витрине.

— Доброе утро, — тихо поприветствовал он.

Наташа коротко кивнула ему, но в остальном продолжила игнорировать. Она не торопясь вытерла дочиста последний столик, а затем скучающе размяла шею.

Общественной вежливости ради, но скорее из-за того, что вид у молчащей Наташи был угрожающим, Баки спросил:

— Как дела?

— Клянусь, — проворчала она в ответ, возвращаясь за стойку, — не моё это место. Почему я вообще здесь, — пробормотала она себе под нос и кинула полотенце в раковину. — Что я здесь делаю.

Это было скорее утверждение или жалоба, нежели вопрос. Наташа поморщилась, расправляя несуществующие складки на фартуке, подтянула хвост, уложенный так аккуратно, как никогда не получалось у Баки, и повела плечами.

— Где ещё тебе быть? — вяло спросил Баки.

— Не знаю. Когда-то я танцевала, — пробормотала она. — Давным-давно. Очень давно.

— Но в итоге каким-то образом оказалась здесь, — сказал Баки.

— В итоге каким-то образом я оказалась здесь, — эхом повторила Наташа.

— Тебе тут не нравится?

— Не прямо так чтобы до ненависти, — признала она, пожав плечами. — Тут спокойно. Что-то мне подсказывает, что, не будь я здесь, я бы занималась гораздо, гораздо более ужасными вещами. — Она фыркнула над собственными словами, а затем повернулась к Баки, всё ещё немного веселясь. — Что будешь брать?

— Кофе, — ответил Баки, и не успел он это сказать, как детали начали проясняться сами собой. — Один чёрный, один с сахаром и один мокко.

— Как обычно, значит, — отметила Наташа и отвернулась к кофемашине.

Она искоса глянула на Баки и снова усмехнулась, коротко и кривовато. Обычно это было достижением — разговорить её так сильно.

— А где твой бойфренд? — подколола она.

Не удержавшись, Баки облегчённо выдохнул. Впервые за сегодняшний день он услышал что-то знакомое, привычное, несмотря на то, что всё остальное таковым не было; несмотря на то, что Стив и бойфрендом-то ему не был. В идеальном мире — мог бы и даже должен был бы. Может быть, рано или поздно он им станет.

Тут же, как по заказу, в кафе объявился искомый не-бойфренд, чьё своевременное появление обозначил звон колокольчиков. Стив адресовал Баки самую яркую из своих улыбок и кивнул Наташе.

— Доброе утро!

Наташа негромко ответила — добиться от неё полноценного приветствия тоже было достижением. Стив, стряхивающий собачью шерсть с груди и рук, осознал это и просиял.

Баки цокнул языком и едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, потому что — Клинт.

— И что-нибудь для Клинта, — сказал он Наташе. — Кофе. Удиви его. — Поняв, что память снова его подвела, он втянул воздух через зубы. — И печенье, — добавил он, виновато скривив губы.

Наташа стрельнула в него недовольным взглядом.

— Будешь и дальше продолжать добавлять пункты или… — процедила она. — Есть с шоколадной крошкой, есть вишнёвые. Эй, Скотт, — позвала она в направлении кухни, — как там твоё пекановое печенье?

Скотт высунул голову из кухонной двери.

— О, привет, вояки — фанаты «Янки»! — широко улыбнувшись, воскликнул он.

По крайней мере, вот эту отсылку Баки помнил. Белый диванчик в виде буквы Г в чьей-то зоне отдыха; Стива и Скотта, которые спорили о «Янкиз» и их прогрессе в бейсболе. Баки баюкал в руках напиток со льдом и едва вслушивался. Он тоскливо смотрел через ростовое окно на тропические деревья, которые, казалось, доставали до неба, неподвижные и сухие из-за палящего солнца.

— На улицу лучше не выходи, — говорила ему какая-то женщина с разноцветными браслетами на руках. Она говорила с акцентом, и у неё была дружелюбная улыбка. — Ты спалишь себе кожу.

Скотт спрашивал его мнения, а Баки хотел бы знать больше по теме беседы, хотел бы так же страстно интересоваться чем-то, чем угодно, как Скотт и Стив; но он не знал и не интересовался. И всё же Стив смотрел на него своим выжидательным, слишком жадным взглядом, чуть ли не умоляя принять его сторону, так что Баки собрал весь имеющийся у него энтузиазм и тихо согласился:

— Пф-ф-ф, приятель. «Янки» навсегда.

Так прозвище и прилипло.

Теперь же Наташа фыркнула, вырывая Баки из таких ярких воспоминаний.

— Печенье.

— Ой, они… Они ещё не готовы, — сказал Скотт. Он отвернулся, прикидывая. — Если немного обождёте — минут семь, максимум десять…

— Нет, всё нормально, — уверил Баки.

— Да? — уточнил пригорюнившийся Скотт. — Я могу вам потом немножко отправить, если Нат не занята…

— Наташа, и она всегда занята, — заявила Наташа, перекрикивая шум кофемашины.

Скотт сжал губы в болезненной улыбке.

* * *

Это была странноватая привычка, но это были Баки и Ванда, завести такую было вполне в их духе. Сначала они коротко обнимались и чмокали друг друга в щёчку, а затем Ванда касалась лбом лба Баки; при этом на её лице сияла мягкая улыбка, а в уголках глаз собирались морщинки. Этот жест был отзвуком чего-то случившегося давным-давно, хотя они, надо думать, делали так и вчера, и позавчера тоже, и каждый день, когда Баки приходил к Ванде, с тех пор как переехал в этот сонный городок.

Или так он предполагал. С тех пор он мало что помнил.

Ванда хихикнула и стукнула его в плечо своим небольшим кулачком. Она избавила Баки от своего стакана кофе и привычным движением впорхнула в дом. Когда она двигалась, её струящееся платье цеплялось за ноги, открывая обожжённую кожу. Ожоги всё ещё выглядели болезненными, но, по крайней мере, волдыри были меньше, чем обычно бывает в случае таких ранений…

В случае ранений…

В случае каких это ранений?

Баки нахмурился. Он помнил про них, но информация отчего-то потерялась, спряталась в глубине памяти. Он напряжённо охнул, не понимая, что слишком таращится.

— Что? — Ванда посмотрела на собственную ногу. — Ожог? Он ещё не прошёл, а чего ты ждал? Не пялься! — Она застенчиво улыбнулась. — А то будешь ещё учить меня обращать внимание, куда я иду, и не проливать на себя кипяток.

Точно, конечно. Кипяток. Баки мысленно тряхнул головой.

— Ты мажешь их какой-нибудь мазью или…

— Всё хорошо, Баки.

— Можешь смазать уксусом, помогает от ожогов, — пробормотал он.

Ванда забавно нахмурила брови.

— Уксусом? Откуда ты вообще это взял? Идём уже, — поманила она, а Баки пробубнил: «Я всякое знаю».

Ванда прошла через скромно обставленную гостиную в заднюю часть дома, на жутко тесную кухоньку. Она была не то чтобы невелика по площади, но всегда заставлена ингредиентами и посудой — вечный беспорядок был обратной стороной домашних заготовок. Вот сейчас один угол стола занимали эфирные масла, другой был заставлен пищевыми красителями.

Ванда постоянно что-нибудь готовила, а Баки был её маленьким помощником на все руки, какой бы случайный набор умений от него ни требовался — мастерски орудовать ножами или подавать хрупкие мелочи для украшения товаров с изяществом и осторожностью, которые он приобрёл неизвестно где. У них был определённый рабочий порядок: Ванда зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что творила всякие разности буквально из ничего; Баки помогал ей ускорять дела и таким образом занимал мысли. Горожане с радостью покупали и поедали их творения. Всё шло гладко.

— Я разговаривала с Виженом, — сообщила Ванда. Её голос подскочил на октаву — она явственно волновалась.

Баки вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Он сказал, что скоро заедет! — Ванда практически подпрыгивала на месте. — Кажется, с ним всё в порядке. Я сказала ему, что он снился мне прошлой ночью, а он сказал что-то странное о мире снов — как будто ему самому ничего не снится. — Она покачала головой, повеселевшая и сбитая с толку. — Все видят сны.

— И это печально, — подтвердил Баки. — Когда он приезжает?

— Он сказал, что скоро, — улыбнулась Ванда. — Тебе придётся официально познакомиться с ним. Снова.

Баки закатил глаза. Прежде он видел Вижена, но едва помнил. Как рассказывала ему Ванда, они всегда встречались в спешке, представлялись накоротке, торопливо кивали и здоровались через плечо. Казалось, это было слишком давно; казалось, это было вчера.

— Ещё я говорила с Пьетро, — продолжила Ванда, быстро отпив мокко. — Он в полном порядке, так загорел за время работы.

«Строит дома в Заковии», — всплыло в голове Баки.

— Но я по нему скучаю.

Ванда покачала головой и прикусила едва заметно дрожащую губу, а её глаза затуманились. Баки дал ей минутку побыть наедине с собой. Чтобы не сидеть без дела, он отыскал мерные чашки и выложил на стол чистые полотенца. Ванда благодарно кивнула.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — спросил он.

Ванда окинула взглядом миски, бутылки и венчики.

— Соли.

Баки поднял на стол мешочки с ароматическими солями.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, когда Ванда напрягла плечи, в последний раз шмыгнув носом.

— Ага, я… — Она неловко хихикнула. — Просто три года — это очень долго. По крайней мере, он занимается тем, что ему нравится.

Баки кивнул.

— А мы будем сегодня заниматься чем-нибудь, что нравится нам? — с преувеличенным рвением спросил он.

— У нас закончились бомбочки для ванн, — сказала Ванда, закатывая рукава кофты. — Нужно это исправить.

— Конечно, — сказал Баки, изучая эфирные масла. — Нужно угождать твоим покупателям.

— Нашим покупателям, — пробормотала Ванда. — Можешь принести цветочные лепестки? Они за дверью.

Они уселись за стол и принялись смешивать ингредиенты, работая в уютной тишине, как и всегда, когда делали что-то вместе.

Ванда передала Баки заполненную формочку. Он в ответ передал ей свою, полупустую.

— Пригладь ложкой и убедись, что она не прилипает, — проинструктировала Ванда.

Баки соединил пластиковые половинки, а затем снял формочку и бережно взял в ладонь свежеприготовленную красно-фиолетовую бомбочку для ванны, гладкую и сияющую, источающую аромат роз. Он вдохнул и на мгновение задержал дыхание, восхищаясь их совместным творением.

Ванда заметила его мечтательный взгляд и приподняла уголки губ в полуулыбке. Баки неловко прочистил горло и отложил бомбочку в сторону.

— Им нужно просохнуть примерно в течение дня, — сообщила Ванда, стряхивая смесь с пальцев. — Унесём их в гостиную, чтобы кухня к завтрашнему дню была чистой.

— Могу ли я спросить? — сказал Баки.

— День ликёров, — просто ответила Ванда.

Они заполняли, соединяли и высвобождали формочки, подсыхающая коллекция бомбочек все росла, а пальцы становились шершавыми от жёлтых песчинок второй порции соли. Какое-то время единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был щебет птиц с улицы, пока Ванда не поёрзала в своём стуле и не прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Баки, — сказала она, глядя на формочку, — нам в самом деле стоит заново обдумать наш план насчёт сада.

— План насчёт сада? — переспросил Баки.

Он опустил глаза на сушёные лепестки, и в голове что-то щёлкнуло. План насчёт того, чтобы растить собственный сад, а не заказывать цветы у продавцов. Конечно.

— Старк нам головы открутит, если мы вырастим цветы лучше, чем у него, — проворчал он, хотя теперь, когда он вспомнил об этой идее, она звучала весьма привлекательно. Создание круглых шипучих штуковин из ингредиентов для выпечки и красителей согрело его сердце. Они были симпатичные, и он сделал их сам, он что-то создавал — так что он легко мог вообразить, какое удовлетворение приносили бы выращивание живых растений, полив и надзор за семенами, пока они не вырастут во взрослые растения.

— Не только цветы, — сказала Ванда. — Думай о долгосрочных перспективах. Нам нужны ещё и фрукты, и овощи. Гораздо лучше растить их вручную.

— Ты же берёшь их на ферме у Тора, — заметил Баки. — Технически, они и так выращены вручную.

— И всё же. — Ванда вытерла руки. — Ты любишь цветы. Я видела, как ты глазеешь на мои орхидеи.

— У них красивый цвет, — пробубнил Баки, отводя взгляд. Он в самом деле любил цветы, но не нужно было рассказывать об этом широкой общественности. Если бы он начал расхаживать и заливаться стишками о том, как чудесно пахнут цветы и как они напоминают ему о доме, это точно разрушило бы его угрюмый и нелюдимый образ.

Не том доме, где он обитал сейчас. О предыдущем доме, может быть. О доме, где прошло его детство.

Надо бы принести цветов к ним со Стивом домой, хотя бы в вазу поставить.

— Я их даже не поливаю, они же не на солнце, — сказала Ванда. — Они просто растут там сами по себе. Ты бы лучше о них позаботился.

Баки поднял на неё взгляд.

— Да?

Ванда пожала плечами.

— Ты же этим и занимаешься. Обо всём заботишься.

Баки усмехнулся, прокручивая ложку между пальцев с такой быстротой, которая заворожила даже его самого.

— Точно.

— Подлей сюда ещё, — сказала Ванда и кивнула на влажную смесь с голубой лужицей внутри.

Но Ванда была неправа. Нет, не неправа; не точна. Ни о ком в Лавендертауне не нужно было заботиться. Все были в безопасности. Все были счастливы.

Баки проигнорировал возникший в горле ком и начал лить.

* * *

Домой Баки шёл не торопясь, а в сумке на боку покачивалась его доля сегодняшних бомбочек для ванны. Солнце лениво опускалось к горизонту, готовясь уступить место полумесяцу луны, и небо было тронуто оранжевыми и синими облаками. Этот вид навевал чувство приятной ностальгии и заполнял сердце Баки теплом.

Офицер Роудс вышел на свою ежедневную пробежку — после утренней бездеятельной смены в участке у него оставалась нерастраченная энергия. Его толстовка уже пропотела и липла к торсу.

Баки отсалютовал ему.

— Много воров поймал?

— Только одного чересчур храброго котёнка, для его же блага, — выкрикнул Роудс и начал бег спиной вперёд, приподнимая плечи.

Баки театрально пожал плечами и выразил сочувствие гримасой.

Когда Баки добрался домой, Стив сидел на кухне, положив ноги на стол и устроив планшет для скетчей на бёдрах. Баки встряхнул сумку и передал её Стиву, и тот улыбнулся, осчастливленный плодами тяжкого труда Баки. Он снял ноги со стола и зарылся в сумку, чтобы получше рассмотреть содержимое.

Баки обошёл его, чтобы взять стакан. Он взглянул на планшет Стива, брошенный на стол. На бумаге были изображены смутно угадывающиеся фигуры, поджарые, чужеродно выглядящие; они держали в руках длинные жезлы, похожие на косы. Это всё ещё были наброски, просто линии, дающие приближённое представление, куда двигаться дальше, но фигуры выглядели смутно знакомыми; должно быть, это были старые идеи, которые надо обновить или улучшить.

Стив, держа в руке жёлтую бомбочку для ванны, одобрительно глядел на красные лепестки, усеивавшие верхушку.

— Вот эта мне нравится.

— Жимолость и ваниль, — сообщил Баки, наливая себе сока.

Стив вытащил другую и внимательно её изучил.

— А эта пахнет розами, — сказал Баки.

Стив пытливо обнюхал её.

— Да, точно.

— Нам надо открыть цветочный магазин, — выпалил Баки, сдвигаясь вбок, чтобы получше оценить реакцию Стива.

Стив повернулся к нему, приподняв брови.

— Я серьёзно. — Баки прислонился к кухонному столу. — В городе нет ни одного…

— Это в основном потому, что все выращивают собственные цветы, — заметил Стив.

— И это было бы полезно для Ванды, — закончил Баки.

— Для вас обоих, — шепнул Стив, повернувшись к Баки всем телом.

— Можем выращивать цветы в саду перед домом, — продолжил Баки. — А ту чертовщину выполем, давно пора.

— А ещё можно нанять охранника, который защитит нас от гнева Тони, — весело сказал Стив, поигрывая карандашом.

— Было бы лучше, если бы ты с ним подружился, — заметил Баки, демонстративно отпивая сок.

Стив фыркнул.

— Почему я? Вот ты мог бы подружиться с ним…

Баки покачал головой.

— Ни за что не выйдет. На меня он смотрит чуточку злее, чем на тебя. И я видел, что, когда мы поблизости, обращается он к тебе. — Он задумчиво облизнул губы. — Было бы легче, если бы этим занялся ты.

— Я пробовал, — сказал Стив и бессильно развёл руками. — Ты же знаешь, что я пробовал.

— Ты испёк для него оливковый хлеб, — процедил Баки.

— Испёк! — воскликнул Стив, как будто оливковый хлеб — наиглавнейшее предложение дружбы.

Баки раздосадовано наклонил голову.

— Он терпеть не может оливковый хлеб.

— И откуда бы я это узнал?

Стив наклонился назад на стуле и снова закинул ноги на стол. Он утянул планшет на бёдра, как и раньше, и рассеянно продолжил обрисовать фигуры.

Когда он моргал, его ресницы, кошмарно густые и длинные, трепетали; он облизывал губы, чересчур гладкие и розовые. Это всё было решительно неуместно, и в особенности эта дурацкая линия челюсти, на которую Баки не мог не глазеть, которая скоро зарастёт, если судить по уже имеющейся пятичасовой щетине. Баки не помнил, видел ли когда-нибудь Стива небритым, и его руки зачесались от желания провести пальцами по этой будущей бороде. Он сдержал цоканье языка, сетуя на собственное нетерпение. Не первый же раз он видел Стива, и, с чувствами или нет, он мог, чёрт возьми, проявить сдержанность.

Вот прямо сейчас, пока у него в штанах не началась подозрительная активность.

— Хорошо провёл время с миссис Форд? — спросил он, спихивая ноги Стива со стола, потому что это же обеденный стол, и они тут, вообще-то, едят. Он плюхнулся на стул; они не варвары, даже если о манерах он вспоминает с запозданием.

Услышав вопрос, Стив просиял и даже не стал жаловаться на смену позы.

— Заходил мистер Кэри, рассказывал нам о Великой Депрессии и Второй Мировой, — сказал он, и теперь-то стало понятно, отчего он так оживлён; за разговорами об истории Стив прямо-таки расцветал.

Баки подпёр подбородок ладонью.

— Он такой старый?

— Угу, — ответил Стив. — Рассказывал нам о том, как ходил на танцы с девушкой — он тогда жил в Нью-Йорке — и постоянно гулял с ней, и она его сразила, но однажды они расстались, и больше он никогда её не видел. Стал очень эмоциональным. — Он рассеянно улыбнулся. — Я, кажется, хочу нарисовать для него картину. Может быть, ко дню рождения.

— Как они танцуют?

— Ну, да, — ответил Стив. — Он очень живо описывает её, а остальное я могу додумать.

— На ней была красная помада, несомненно, — сказал Баки, потому что он точно так же мог додумать остальное. — Долговязый парень, бойкая девушка, приглушённые огни, броское па. Может быть, пара человек наблюдают со стороны, и их подбадривает друг, а щёки у него красные то ли от алкоголя, то ли от ревности, то ли…

Он замолчал и в замешательстве моргнул, заметив, что Стив ждёт продолжения. Стив много знал о той эпохе, читал о ней и не мог перестать о ней разговаривать. Баки, должно быть, в какой-то момент тоже увлёкся ею, и вот теперь они вели себя так, словно сами там пожили, как самозваные лже-историки.

— Боже. — Баки покачал головой. — Твои «бурлящие тридцатые», хреновы «летучие сороковые», ты и меня этим заразил, задрот эдакий.

Стив приподнял плечи.

— Знаешь, они кажутся родными.

— Да? Может быть, тебе стоило родиться тогда, снять жильё в Гувервилле [1] и посмотреть, как бы тебе это всё понравилось, — поддразнил Баки. Его сердце сжала тревога — бессмысленная, если учесть, что это неосуществимо, — и он неловко кашлянул. — Что случилось?

— Хм?

Баки хмыкнул, против своей воли возвращаясь к изначальной теме.

— Почему он больше её не видел? Его призвали?

— Это она исчезла, — сказал Стив. Он сжал губы и, намеренно не поднимая взгляда, продолжил: — Её брат погиб в бою, и она… и после этого у неё настали трудные времена.

А последующей тишине скрип карандаша Стива звучал оглушительно громко. Баки наблюдал, как Стив пытается взять под контроль участившееся дыхание, и сам ощутил резкий приступ головокружения. Его внезапно укололо паникой, в груди заболело, и он вцепился в стол как в опору, удерживая себя в настоящем. Какая-то мысль билась в голове, пытаясь выбраться на передний план.

Он отпихнул её назад.

— Итак! — начал он напряжённее, чем нужно.

Стив вздрогнул от внезапной перемены тона, но оживился, явно благодарный за возможность отвлечься.

— Ты, я, цветочный магазин, — сказал Баки. — Подумай об этом.

Стив устало улыбнулся. За каких-то две минуты он превратился из свежего, как капля утренней росы на листке, человека в измождённого воина, которого весь мир бил до тех пор, пока тот не смог подняться на ноги. Баки пожевал губу; его грызла смутная тревога.

— Я подумаю об этом, — сказал Стив. — Уже думаю. Но я поддерживаю.

Баки хлопнул ладонями по столу, отчего тот задрожал.

— Превосходно. Мы это сделаем. Займёмся делом, — поддразнил он, и Стив рассмеялся.

И его смех был лучшим звуком во Вселенной.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Сквозь небрежно задёрнутые шторы, обозначая начало ясного дня, в спальню проник солнечный свет.

На этот раз, спускаясь по лестнице и ощущая аромат растопленного масла, Баки уже вспомнил, что ему нравятся блинчики и как он проведёт остаток дня. Он знал, что Ванде нужно принести кофе, знал, что лучше всего его варит Наташа, и, что более важно, он знал, что за негромкое мурлыканье доносилось с кухни — это Стив зверски мучил песню.

Мелодия была смутно знакомой, но Стив, по всей видимости, не попадал в ноты — ему, как известно, медведь на ухо наступил, — и Баки не мог точно определить песню. Он в качестве приветствия шлёпнул Стива по бедру, отчего тот весело фыркнул, и направился к чайнику. Вода была уже благословенно горячей. Баки размешал в кружке кофе и сахар, вдохнул такой домашний аромат и шумно отхлебнул.

Стив улыбнулся ему, нежно и любяще, и начал напевать — или, скорее, нерешительно проговаривать — слова.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/76/KLqoCJv3_o.png)

— _То, как ты пьёшь свой чай…_ [2]

— Кофе, — сухо поправил Баки. Для винтажных песенок из тридцатых годов было ещё слишком рано.

— _Я не смогу никогда позабыть_ , — негромко продолжил Стив. Он помолчал, переворачивая блинчик — вероятно, пропустил забытые строчки. — _Твоей улыбки свет…_

Он повернулся к Баки и широко улыбнулся, увидев гримасу на его лице.

— _И песни мимо нот_ , — подхватил Баки.

— _Все сны, где ты со мной_ , — промурлыкал Стив, укладывая блинчик на тарелку и наливая на сковородку тесто для следующего. — _Никто у меня это не заберёт…_

— _То, как ты жаришь блин…_ — В тексте было «держишь нож», а ни одного ножа на виду не оказалось, но Баки умел подстраиваться под ситуацию.

Глаза Стива засияли от удивления и восторга, и Баки увидел другого Стива — ниже ростом, более тощего, который стоял на меньшей, более обветшалой кухоньке и подпевал видавшему виды радио; он учился жарить блинчики, и его лицо всё больше мрачнело. Сам Баки в этой мысленной картине наблюдал за ним, прислонившись спиной к стене, сложив руки на груди и скрестив лодыжки в старомодных вельветовых штанах. Он думал, что добром эта выпечка не кончится, что особенно нехорошо, когда у них кончаются припасы, но если Стив хочет готовить — Стив готовит. И убираться потом будет сам.

Кухня, которую вообразил Баки, была обустроена в стиле тридцатых — видимо, разум Баки действовал в высшей степени последовательно. Баки ухмыльнулся и не стал спрашивать, как на самом деле выглядела кухня, когда это было и почему, и другие вопросы о далёком прошлом тоже оставил при себе. Стив был ниже, значит, они были моложе; кухня выглядела потрёпанно, значит, тогда они ещё не вступили в армию. Этого должно было хватить.

— _И танцы до утра_ , — пропели они нескладным дуэтом, и Баки исключительно незаметно покачал бёдрами в такт. — _Как ты изменил мою жизнь…_

Стив тоже покачнулся, пританцовывая вокруг наполовину готового блинчика в такт мелодии, которая звучала только в их головах. Его лицо смягчилось, и Баки подумал: «Какого чёрта».

Он отставил кружку и схватил Стива за предплечья, отчего тот уронил лопатку на столешницу. Баки негромко замурлыкал мелодию и покачнулся, увлекая Стива в танец. Стив беззаботно улыбнулся и неуклюже присоединился, без раздумий потакая прихоти. Баки взял его за руку и поднял её над головой, Стив крутанулся, и Баки притянул его к себе, тронул за бёдра, осторожно наклонил и повёл в танце, напевая мелодию ему на ухо. Стив рассмеялся, и Баки сбился с ритма; Стив продолжил напевать, повернулся и закружил уже самого Баки. Это было неловко, неуклюже, Стив едва успевал переставлять ноги так, чтобы Баки об них не споткнулся, и Баки рассмеялся…

Блинчик запах горелым.

— Ах ты чёрт. — Стив отпустил руку Баки и повернулся к плите, отважно пытаясь спасти горелое тесто, сковородку или, если получится, и то и другое.

Баки тут же стало одиноко без его тепла.

— Чёрт, — со стоном выдохнул Стив и швырнул горелый блинчик в раковину.

— Почему мы больше не поём? — спросил Баки, прислонившись к стойке и растянув губы в улыбке.

— Потому что мы два придурка? — предположил Стив, выливая на сковороду свежий черпак теста.

— Какое упущение, — отметил Баки.

Стив бдительно встал над свежим блинчиком и легонько ткнул в тесто лопаткой.

— Мне сегодня снился престранный сон, — начал он, чуть нахмурившись.

— Да? — Баки на секунду дольше положенного задержал взгляд на руках Стива. — Мне тоже, позавчера. Совсем его не помню, но проснулся весь… — Он пожал плечами и поморщился. — На ногах не стоял.

— Нет, я свой помню, — сказал Стив, нахмурив брови. — Там было… Я видел Пегги…

Каштановые кудри, красное платье; когда Стив назвал имя, в голове Баки материализовалась картинка, словно давно забытое воспоминание.

— Но она была в здравом уме, не как в последнее время.

Картинка сменилась, и теперь на ней были испещрённое морщинами лицо и пушистые седые волосы. Конечно же; Пегги уже состарилась.

— И она как будто отчаялась, — продолжал Стив со странной ноткой в голосе. — А я спросил её, почему она вернулась…

Точно, ведь Пегги скончалась, напомнил себе Баки.

— А она просто кричала мне: «Проснитесь, Капитан, проснитесь», — закончил Стив.

Баки облизнул губы и предпочёл игнорировать то, как инстинктивно напряглись его мышцы. «Капитан». Перед его глазами мелькнули старомодные мундиры и винтовки с деревянными прикладами. Баки исправил изображение, чтобы оно отвечало современным стандартам: на нём появились полуавтоматические карабины с телескопическими прицелами, надёжные и крепкие.

— Ну, это была не сама Пегги, — рассудительно заметил он, несмотря на то, что волосы на затылке встали дыбом. — Это был сон.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Стив. — Просто это было странно. «Капитан, проснитесь, Капитан, вы знаете, что должны проснуться», — помрачнев, изобразил он тонким голосом.

— И ты проснулся? — спросил Баки.

Стив усмехнулся:

— Нет.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Баки и легонько пнул его в лодыжку. — Это же просто сны.

Между ними повисло напряжение, и Баки ощетинился. Ни к чему хорошему такая ситуация привести не могла. Так что он прикусил нижнюю губу, выпрямился и зачесал волосы за уши.

— Эй, — сказал он, кивая Стиву.

Стив вопросительно взглянул на него.

— _Эй, друг, постой_ , — с исключительно двусмысленной улыбкой процитировал Баки и поиграл бровями.

На лице Стива засияла улыбка — то ли его позабавила наигранность, то ли он просто понял отсылку; ещё одна песня из тридцатых, которая давным-давно вышла из моды и, честно говоря, была довольно-таки нелепа.

— _Здесь этот…_ — Баки наклонил голову, изображая благоговейное удивление. — _«Чаттануга Чу-Чу?»_ — с придыханием закончил он, не попадая в ноты. [3]

— Боже, — пробормотал развеселившийся Стив и сделал глупое лицо.

Баки сделал шаг вперёд. Стив протянул ладонь, чтобы остановить его.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтоб я сжёг ещё один блинчик.

Баки фыркнул. Тень, мелькнувшая над ними, растворилась в солнечном свете, льющемся в кухню, в запахе блинчиков и жизнерадостном блеске глаз Стива. Баки снова взял в руки кружку, почти не скрывая самодовольную ухмылку. Он допил кофе, прогоняя сонливость, кошмары и необъяснимую и неудобную странность некоторых вещей.

Он ещё раз игриво шлёпнул Стива по бедру. Скулы Стива окрасились в нежнейший оттенок розового, и он просиял.

* * *

У Ванды на кухне было жарко, и не помогало даже настежь распахнутое окно. Из больших кастрюль, стоящих на плите, клубами поднимался пар, а внутри булькали прозрачные жидкости, на поверхности которых звучно лопались пузыри.

— Давай быстрее, работы много, — сказала Ванда, небрежно расставляя по стульям подносы. Она обращалась то ли к Баки, то ли к самой себе.

На столе выстроились рядами небольшие бутылочки разной формы, ожидавшие, когда их наполнят тёмными и светлыми жидкостями. Один отсек раковины был заполнен ярко-красной клубникой, плавающей в воде, второй — апельсинами, а на столешнице громоздилась небольшая гора имбиря. Этот бардак, ужасающий и ошеломляющий, невозможно было разгрести за целый век, но апогеем всего — Баки не мог в это поверить — оказались лимоны. Они буквально вываливались из мешков, запрудивших пол. Их было достаточно, чтобы накормить небольшую армию, если бы армия могла прокормиться на одних лимонах.

— Что это, — беспомощно сказал Баки.

— Много работы, — повторила Ванда, заглядывая в кастрюли.

Баки встал столбом, глядя на ураган «Ванда», пока она искала воронки, ножницы, откапывала из тёмных глубин своих многочисленных выдвижных ящичков разноцветные ленты. Она на оставшиеся свободными поверхности она набросала ножи и разделочные доски, а Баки всё стоял и смотрел.

Ванда замерла с щипцами в руке и бросила на него резкий взгляд.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Что… — Баки тряхнул головой. — А что я делаю?

— Не знаю, ты просто стоишь здесь. Займись чем-нибудь. — Она указала… ну, на всё.

— Ликёры, — сформулировал Баки.

— Варенья, — добавила Ванда, переполненная энергией. — Варенья, варенья, варенья. — Она огляделась вокруг и задержалась взглядом на раковине. — Клубника. Удали плодоножки и порежь её на половинки. Где сахар? Достанешь сахар?

— Где…

— Кажется, Тор оставил его в… — Она нетерпеливо выдохнула, уперев руки в бока. — Кажется, он мог оставить его снаружи.

— Тор? — спросил Баки, наполовину сдавшийся от непонимания.

— Да, он помогает. — До Ванды дошло его непонимание, и она остановилась, сощурив глаза. — Ты не знал? Завтра будет праздник для пенсионеров. Я думала, ты знаешь, разве Стив не пойдёт? Сэм думал, что он участвует.

— Он… Я не знаю, — ответил Баки и потёр шею. — Где это пройдёт?

— В парке же! Ответственный за это мероприятие, естественно, Сэм, и приглашены все пенсионеры. Мы будем продавать варенья и ликёры и раздавать бесплатный лимонад. — Она показала на лимоны. — Урожай Тора.

— В смысле, свежий лимонад? — спросил Баки голосом, опасно напоминающим жалобный. — Мы же закончим только к рассвету!

— Да, работы много, — стоически согласилась Ванда. — И она нам под силу. Мы принесём чашки, ложки, — перечислила она, загибая пальцы, — и… не ныть, — предостерегла она, заметив угрюмую гримасу Баки.

Баки так и так был готов вот-вот заныть, просто чтобы выплеснуть расстройство наружу, но Ванда подарила ему самую милую свою улыбку.

— Помочь?

Он подавил вздох и закатал рукава.

Один стакан кофе спустя Баки, снявший толстовку, с блестящим от пота лбом и в майке слишком жаркой, чем казалось внешне, обнаружил, что разливает варенье по банкам. Ванда стояла над кастрюлей и варила новую порцию, и её влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу.

— Не забудь протереть горлышки, — напомнила она.

Баки закрыл банки и отодвинул их в сторону. Он облизнул кончиком языка излишек варенья с лопатки и почувствовал вкус летнего утра и полуденного ветерка; саму кастрюлю, как только она остыла, он подчистил пальцами.

— Где ты такому научилась? — впечатлённо спросил он.

— Я… — Ванда нахмурилась. Улыбка, которая, казалось, никогда не покидала её лица, стала слабой, беспомощной. — Давным-давно. Мне нужно было куда-то девать много времени и много злости. Нужно было постоянно что-то делать. — Она помолчала и продолжила со смущённым видом: — Так что я начала с экзотических фруктов. Тогда я жила в другом месте.

— Когда? — Баки прислонился к столешнице. — В детстве?

Ванда открыла рот, закрыла его и в замешательстве покачала головой.

— Нет, не в детстве, это было… Это было другое время. Этому я научилась пару лет назад. Я была, э-э… в гостях. Со мной хорошо обращались. В… Ваканде? — сказала она, скорее вопросительно, нежели утвердительно.

У Баки заныло левое плечо, и он пошевелил им.

— В Ваканде? Это…

— Очень-очень далеко, — закончила за него Ванда, снова обратив всё внимание на кастрюлю. — Теперь я её практически не помню. Полагаю, порой мы блокируем плохие воспоминания и… когда делаем это, также стираем и хорошее.

— Может быть, — сказал Баки спустя короткую паузу.

— Но, — с деланным воодушевлением продолжила Ванда, — я хорошее сохранила! — Она указала на варенье.

Баки издал смешок.

— А ликёры?

Ванда взглянула на бочонки, стоящие на столе.

— Эти? Их готовят несколько месяцев! Я даже не помню, когда их делала! — рассмеялась она. — А ты?

Баки покачал головой. Начать с того, что он не помнил даже, как здесь оказался.

— Я просто нашла их в чулане. Слава богу, я подписала их, потому что так и не поняла бы, где, чёрт возьми, какой, — сказала Ванда. — Амаретто, оранчелло и кофейный.

Баки уставился на неё.

— Я понимаю только «кофейный», — признался он, отчего Ванда снова рассмеялась. — Когда слышу это слово, моё сердце поёт. Если мы будем всё это разливать по бутылкам, нам понадобится больше кофе.

— А ещё повязывать ленточки бантиками и вручную подписывать этикетки, — напомнила Ванда.

Баки с сомнением наклонил голову.

— И кто же будет их подписывать вручную?

Улыбка Ванды была слишком озорная и ничуть не утешала.

* * *

Примерно миллион часов спустя Баки вернулся домой, весь липкий, уставший и пропахший фруктами. Ему был отчаянно нужен душ, но точно не ванна с бомбочкой. Никаких дополнительных запахов на коже.

Когда Баки вполз на кухню, Стив поднял взгляд от планшета и улыбнулся. Баки устало буркнул и кинул на стол два пакета — заработок за сегодняшний день, который с похвалами и благодарностями вручила ему Ванда. К тому моменту, как он нашёл в духовке противень с лазаньей и блаженно изошёл над ней слюной, Стив уже распаковал миниатюрные бутылочки с ликёром, вокруг горлышек которых были повязаны ленточки, и изучал банки варенья.

— О да, — торжествующе шепнул он. — Клубничное.

— Не надо, — простонал Баки, закрывая дверцу духовки. Он прислонился к спине Стива и устало уложил подбородок ему на плечо, презрительно глядя на банки. — Давай не будем о них говорить. Ни о чём. Так устал.

Стив фыркнул и похлопал Баки по щеке, отчего тот скривился.

— Но это потрясающе, — угрюмо добавил Баки.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Понимаю.

— Идёшь завтра на праздник в парк? — пробормотал Баки.

Он стоял в неудобной позе, слова выходили рваными, но Стив был таким крепким и непоколебимым, а его знакомый запах перебивал все фруктовые, так что Баки не собирался уходить по доброй воле.

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. — Там будут мои друзья.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Миссис Форд?

— Нет, не миссис Форд, — с сожалением ответил Стив. — Она сейчас не особенно хорошо ходит. Но я пообещал ей, что вскоре мы сыграем в карты.

— М-м, — хмыкнул Баки.

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Он мог бы заснуть прямо здесь — с удовольствием стоял бы так до тех пор, пока сонливость не возьмёт над ним верх и он не хлопнется на пол. Но Стив осторожно пихнул его плечом, и Баки застонал.

Стив немного — насколько позволяло ему удачное расположение Баки — повернулся.

— Эй, — тихонько сказал он, мазнув губами по уголку рта Баки.

Не бойфренд; но мог бы им стать.

— Я в душ, — пробормотал Баки, выпрямляясь. — Потом еда.

— Я буду здесь же, — уверил Стив и вернулся к своим наброскам.

Только теперь это уже было нечто большее, чем просто наброски. Теперь это был объёмный рисунок, почти законченный. Баки зацепился взглядом за человекоподобную фигуру, облачённую в королевские боевые доспехи. Лицо существа было квадратным, испещрённым рытвинами и бороздами, а жуткий рот сжат в полоску…

«Его лицо должно быть лиловым», — мелькнула в голове Баки навязчивая мысль.

На руке фигуры была надета инкрустированная перчатка — один, два, три камня, четыре…

Желудок Баки болезненно сжался.

Свело от голода, решил он. Он с трудом прочистил горло и поскрёб в затылке.

Просто свело от голода.

* * *

Баки мог честно сказать, что половину времени, что они с Вандой готовили лимонад, он провёл в полусне. Большую часть утра он не помнил — возможно, его разум яростно отвергал абсурдную идею встать так рано, чтобы выжимать лимоны, — но то, что он и сам был выжат как лимон, доказывали как минимум его сухие, пропахшие соком руки. Баки вымыл их мылом ручной работы, но от него на коже остался след блёсток. Пока Ванда паковала товары, он попробовал оттереть руки шампунем и даже кондиционером, но лимонный запах не сходил. Похоже, теперь Баки с ним сроднился.

Он поставил ящик с ликёрами поверх ящика с вареньями и полностью загородил себе обзор, так что Ванда вела его по улице за локоть. Баки понял, что они дошли до парка, только когда асфальтовая дорожка под его ногами сменилась травянистой землёй.

Ванда, сияя, как начищенный пятак, поприветствовала Сэма, пока Баки сердито бурчал — из-за частичного ограничения ощущений он напрягался, и становилось трудно дышать. Боковым зрением он заметил Питера Паркера, малолетнего вундеркинда-фотографа, который шлёпнулся на спину, пытаясь запечатлеть птиц в полёте.

— Привет, приятель, — поприветствовал Сэм, которому хватило здравомыслия сначала подойти к Баки сбоку.

— Куда это поставить? — буркнул Баки, практически впечатанный в ящики щекой.

— Пройди два шага вперёд и пять налево, там и будет ваш прилавок, — проинструктировал Сэм.

Питер заметил их и восторженно замахал.

— Ванда, мистер Барнс! — пискнул он, подскочив к ним. — Привет, здравствуйте! Доброе утро! Ой, вау, здравствуйте, вы… вы такой сильный, — восхитился он, когда Баки поставил коробки на землю. — Вау, — повторил он, разглядывая этикетки «варенье» и «ликёр», надписанные округлым, с завитушками, почерком Ванды — очевидно, одного «вау», чтобы оценить физическую сил Баки, было недостаточно.

Баки вытер лоб.

— Это для вас. — Сэм указал на узкий деревянный прилавок.

— Идеально, — улыбнулась Ванда и хлопнула в ладоши. — Мы за лимонадом.

— Конечно, мы за лимонадом, — пробубнил Баки.

Как только всё было установлено, лимонад разлит по стаканам, а варенье и ликёры расставлены рядами, Баки пришлось признать, что получилось довольно симпатично. Место оказалось оптимально затенённым — достаточно высокие деревья удачно отсекали большую часть палящих солнечных лучей, не превращая при этом их уголок в обитель мрака и ужаса. Неподалёку располагался столик для пикника, на котором ждали лакомства на один укус, а Сэм организовывал всё для игр: на траве стояла доска с шестами, чтобы кидать кольца, а желающих поиграть в безопасную версию лапты ждал небольшой набор перчаток с липучками и вязаных мячей. Но Сэм не просто так организовывал подвижные игры, он ещё и предпринял необходимые меры предосторожности: у дерева, прислонившись спиной к стволу, расслабленно читал книгу доктор Беннер, семейный врач, готовый в случае необходимости прийти на помощь.

Ванда взяла стакан с лимонадом и подтолкнула Баки, чтобы тот взял другой.

— За успешный день.

Она отсалютовала стаканом, и Баки согласно наклонил голову, растянув губы в улыбке.

Ощутив кислый вкус, ударивший по рецепторам, Ванда поморщилась. Она сдавленно фыркнула и весело вытерла губы, а Баки свои облизнул. Он обошёл парк, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Сэм расставлял на столе бутылки с водой, старательно игнорируя беспрерывно фотографирующего Питера. Доктор Беннер всё ещё читал, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.

Баки был мало знаком с доктором, но вид того, сидящего в одиночестве, тронул его душевные струны. Конечно же, Баки не лез с разговорами — доктор, казалось, хотел одиночества, и Баки разделял это настроение. Но всё же взял стакан лимонада и для него. Каким бы одиноким волком ни был доктор, Баки чувствовал смутную необходимость показать ему, что он — часть компании.

Когда Баки приблизился, доктор Беннер поднял взгляд. Баки скупо улыбнулся ему и продемонстрировал стаканы.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс, — вежливо сказал доктор.

— Доктор Беннер, — хрипловато поприветствовал Баки. — Подумал, что вам, может, захочется пить.

— Как это приятно с вашей стороны, — сказал доктор Беннер и благодарно взял стакан. — Спасибо.

Баки лишь пожал плечами, не выходя из нелюдимого образа, который так ему шёл, как бы все ни подозревали в нём мягкую душу. Выполнив персональную норму добрых дел за день, он повернулся к прилавку, но тут заметил мерзкий серый камушек, не соответствующий его чувству прекрасного и представляющий опасность. Небольшой и зазубренный, он лежал на свету, словно какой-то внеземной магнит для неприятностей, и наверняка ждал, что кто-нибудь запнётся об него и разобьёт себе лицо. Это было бы нечестно по отношению и к пенсионерам, и к Сэму, который изо всех сил старался, чтобы всё прошло благополучно. Баки вышел из тени, солнечный свет тут же согрел его кожу, и левая рука блеснула…

Его левая рука серебристо блеснула под солнечным светом…

Его пальцы…

— Общее фото!!!

Услышав голос Питера, Баки вскинул голову. Он увидел, как мгновенно оживилась и заулыбалась Ванда, с гордостью стоявшая за их прилавком. Баки медленно, рвано выдохнул — оказалось, он задерживал дыхание, — и взглянул на руку, ожидая, что увидит серебристые линии, сбегающие к запястью.

Это была всего лишь его рука; обычная кожа, зеленоватые вены под ней и — он закатал рукав и боязливо изучил предплечье — пушистые волоски.

Просто рука. Должно быть, солнце в глаза попало.

— Мистер Барнс?

Доктор Беннер глядел на него, между его бровей пролегла морщинка. Увидев, что Баки сражается с дурнотой и трясущимися коленями, он нахмурился сильнее.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Барнс? — ровным голосом спросил доктор Беннер.

Баки сглотнул; во рту было необъяснимо сухо. Он потёр ладони одна об другую и выпрямился, не обращая внимания на дрожь в ногах.

— Да, да, — сказал он как можно более будничным, хотя и тихим, голосом. — Просто камешек.

Баки пнул камешек и не стал смотреть, куда тот приземлится.

* * *

Сэм начал праздник с сеанса тай-чи. Он увёл Стива прочь от Ванды, Баки и варенья, которое тот уплетал полными ложками, и поставил его позади группы пенсионеров — приглядывать, поправлять неправильные позы и помогать, если кому-то понадобится.

Доктор Беннер поднял руки.

— Если кто-нибудь в любой момент, — сказал он громким чистым голосом, — не может выполнить показанные движения, вы не должны заставлять себя.

Пришедшие пенсионеры были слишком взбудоражены и не обратили на него ни капельки внимания — они выполняли лёгкую разминку и восторженно переговаривались друг с другом. Доктор глубоко обеспокоенно вздохнул.

— Всё здорово, дружище, это лёгкие упражнения, — негромко заверил Сэм. — Только для релаксации.

— Но ведь тай-чи — это ещё и боевое искусство, верно? — заметил доктор Беннер и, сощурившись, принялся вытирать очки об рубашку.

— Я умею различать то и другое, — успокоил его Сэм. — Не зря же я столько времени учился.

Доктора Беннера, кажется, это ничуть не успокоило. Баки предположил, что беспокойство — это его естественное состояние.

Сэм показывал упражнения, а пенсионеры повторяли за ним. Они делали вдохи и выдохи и поднимали ладони высоко над головой; они сгибали колени и взмахивали руками, сосредоточенно и серьёзно. На лице Стива было вежливое, но скучающее выражение, и двигался он несколько неуклюже, как будто у него не вполне получалось развить в себе безмятежность.

Баки нашёл упражнения умиротворяющими. Не успев понять, что делает, он присоединился ко всем; он двигался осторожно и даже застенчиво, хотя на него абсолютно никто не обратил внимания.

— Руки вперёд, запястьями наружу, вперёд — и назад, — медленно говорил Сэм. — Ноги вместе. Теперь левую вперёд… Сделайте круг, вперёд — и назад. Не забывайте дышать.

Люди двигались, выполняли те же движения зеркально, и Баки повторял за ними. Он передвигался, сосредотачивался и медленно выставлял вперёд правую ногу. Стив, заметив его, тут же начал беззвучно ржать и весь затрясся, пытаясь это скрыть.

Баки неодобрительно нахмурился и проигнорировал его.

— Поднимите руки и сложите из ладоней круг перед лицом, — Сэм показал, как, — сделайте шаг назад и резко их опустите…

Баки сделал, как велено; теперь Стив хихикал в открытую. Он совсем перестал принимать участие в сеансе и прижал ладони ко рту, пытаясь остаться незамеченным.

Невежа он, и всё тут. Баки закатил глаза и шагнул к нему.

— Что за?.. — прошипел он, жестами выражая своё раздражение.

— Прости, — приглушённым из-за ладони голосом сказал Стив.

— Я делом занимался! — возмутился Баки.

— Ну, прости, пожалуйста, — снова начал Стив.

Баки цокнул языком, наблюдая, как пенсионеры делают вдохи и выдохи под руководством Сэма.

— Думаешь, мы будем такими же в их возрасте? Такими же увлечёнными? — он дёрнул головой. — Сейчас мне это едва ли интересно, но…

Он повернулся к Стиву и округлил глаза от неверия и раздражения. Стив, казалось, был готов в любую секунду разразиться смехом — опять!

— Да прекрати ты!

— Я…

Стив мотнул головой и попытался сказать что-то связное, но все слова потонули в нервном хихиканье. Так что вместо этого он отошёл подальше, чтобы не отвлекать людей. Баки недовольно порысил за ним.

— Я прошу прощения за своё неподобающее поведение, — сказал Стив, прислонившись к дереву. — Просто это такая ситуация, когда смеяться нельзя, но удержаться просто невозможно.

— А не пошёл бы ты, — беззлобно ответил Баки.

Стив фыркнул и расслабленно сложил руки на плечи Баки, свесив кисти ему за спину.

— Да, Бак, — сказал он, внимательно и серьёзно глядя в глаза Баки своими — невозможно голубыми и, чёрт возьми, притягательно яркими. — Мы будем такими в семьдесят. Или в восемьдесят. Я обещаю, что стану вытаскивать тебя на зарядки и праздники, неважно, как сильно ты будешь жаловаться. А жаловаться-то ты будешь. Договорились?

Не бойфренд, строго говоря; но должен им быть.

Баки шумно сглотнул.

— Но прямо сейчас это всё не для меня, — сказал Стив, сжав плечи Баки. Он отстранился и потянулся, и его футболка задралась.

— Да ладно? — попытался поддразнить Баки, которому едва удалось спрятать дрожь в голосе. — Что, хочешь чего-то более активного? Иди на дерево залезь, обезьянка хренова.

Стив заинтересованно приподнял брови.

— Пожалуйста, только не надо в самом деле лазать по деревьям, — спешно добавил Баки.

Стив размял руки, по очереди встряхнул ногами. Он пробежался на месте — на мягкой земле топота его ног не было слышно.

Баки даже не старался скрыть вздох.

— Ну чего ты так завёлся.

— Пропускаю тренировки, — признался Стив, стараясь как можно выше поднять ногу за спиной. Выходило довольно-таки высоко.

— Да, уже какое-то время, — мягко согласился Баки; чёрт возьми, вспомнить бы, сколько.

— Я мог бы выходить на пробежки, — сказал Стив, окидывая глазами парк, будто собирался начать прямо сейчас.

— Просто не лазай на деревья, — рассеянно ответил Баки, возвращаясь взглядом к пенсионерам.

— Я мог бы сделать «колесо». «Колесо!» — воскликнул Стив, и его лицо засветилось пугающим предвкушением — если «колесо» можно считать пугающим.

У этого человека было слишком много нерастраченной энергии и слишком мало дел.

— «Колесо» и я могу сделать, — заметил Баки, потому что для них, тренированных солдат, ничего особенного в этом не было.

Но Стив улыбался широко и с вызовом, а у Баки оставались лелеемая гордость и упрямство, которое он не всегда мог сдержать. Он издал разочарованный стон и расставил ноги, готовясь сделать выпад и показать, на что способен.

Стив не дал ему этой возможности. Он кинулся на Баки и с искренним смешком повалил на траву, пытаясь прижать к земле или, возможно, взобраться на него, как на дерево. Он оставался сверху несколько секунд, слишком мало, чтобы их учесть, и Баки вяло попытался его скинуть, хотя на самом деле ему было очень хорошо и прямо так, _спасибо большое_. Стив посчитал, что победил — что его попытка побороть Баки увенчалась успехом — и стремглав унёсся прочь, шаркая туфлями по почве и траве и заливисто хохоча.

— Ах ты козлина! — выкрикнул Баки, поднимаясь на ноги.

Стив отскочил с ехидной ухмылочкой, пребывая в блаженном неведении относительно следующих действий Баки. Тот рванул к Стиву, прыгнул на спину и обхватил всеми конечностями, плотно вцепившись, точно щупальцами. Стив сдавленно ойкнул. Рефлексы взяли над ним верх, и он, вытянув руки, подхватил Баки под колени.

— Удобно-то как, — выдавил он, когда Баки устроился, свесив ноги по его бокам.

— Да мне, знаешь ли, тоже, — съязвил Баки. — Покатаемся на закорках, сопляк. Пора платить по счетам.

Стив охнул.

— Нет!

— Ты-то любил кататься у меня на спине, когда был мелким, — напомнил Баки. Перед его мысленным взором появилась картинка: Стив, взрослый, но в теле гораздо меньшем, чем теперешнее; его разум, по всей видимости, ухватился за слово «мелкий», но забыл сбавить возраст. — В смысле, маленьким. — Он тряхнул головой, стукнув Стива в висок подбородком.

— Ребёнком, — добавил Стив.

— Да, ты был мельче меня, вот что я хотел сказать, — поправил себя Баки.

Стив цокнул языком, повернулся и заметил, что на них, скрестив руки на груди, с упрёком смотрит Сэм. Это немного, пусть и не полностью, отрезвило Стива, и он слегка выпрямился. Баки, словно испугавшись двусмысленности, стремительно распрямил обвитые вокруг бёдер Стива ноги.

— Наигрались? — крикнул Сэм.

Стив покосился на Баки, насколько позволяла поза.

— Э-э, — уклончиво ответил Баки. — Как скажешь.

* * *

Пенсионеры прогуливались туда-сюда, общались, ели ланч и играли в игры. Питер фотографировал так усердно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь; ради удачного кадра он то взбирался на стулья, то гнулся назад так низко, что чуть ли не касался затылком собственных пяток — как, чёрт возьми, у него получается, думал Баки, жуя хлебную соломку с сыром. Ванда оживлённо болтала с добрым доктором Беннером, но тот слушал лишь вполуха, а сам наблюдал, как миссис Леонг и миловидная дама в розовом спортивном костюме, чьего имени Баки не знал, пробуют один ликёр за другим и хихикают.

Стив дежурил на подхвате. Он кружил у доски с жердями, собирал кольца и вполглаза приглядывал за отлетевшими далеко мячами, чтобы в случае чего подобрать, не давая перетруждаться старичкам. Баки взял два крохотных сэндвича и потрусил к нему.

Почуяв запах огурцов и майонеза, Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

— Спасибо. — Он сунул свой сэндвич в рот и с блаженным лицом принялся жевать.

Баки поднял брови.

— Хочешь взять и мой? Вот, держи, — сказал он и сунул сэндвич Стиву в рот.

Стив принял его без сопротивления, без возражений или шуточек; господи, как он, должно быть, голоден.

— Хочешь ещё?

— Нормально, — невнятно пробормотал Стив, не прекращая жевать. Он поднял вязаный мяч и подкинул его обратно к игрокам. — Перчатки с липучками, — благодарно добавил он. — От них мячи точно не будут отскакивать. Очень удобно для тех, кто не в состоянии прыгать за ними. — Он покачал головой. — Очень полезно.

Баки фыркнул

— Ты погляди-ка, превращаешься в дедулю. «Ох, какие удобные новые хреновины», — сказал он скрипучим голосом, ужасно пародируя старческий выговор.

Трое радостных старичков закончили игру и направились к столу для пикника. Стив начал собирать кольца с земли, надевая их на руку, словно великанские браслеты. Баки присоединился к нему. Он наклонился, чтобы снять кольца с жерди, и тут заметил, как Стив нахмурил лоб.

— Послушай, я…

Рядом неожиданно раздался хлопок затвора кинокамеры, и Стив прервался, сощурился и часто заморгал.

Конечно же, это был Питер. Баки сердито взглянул на него, но тот лишь дружелюбно, пускай и немного пристыженно, помахал им рукой.

— Простите, мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс. Надо всё запечатлеть.

Он сделал ещё один снимок вдобавок к уже имеющимся.

— Ты разве не должен быть в школе? — резко спросил Баки.

— Нет, серьёзно, я должен заснять всё-всё, — нервно подчеркнул Питер. — Т’Чалла хочет статью в еженедельную газету, а когда редактор просит…

— Редактор получает, — с вымученной улыбкой закончил за него Стив.

— Точно, — сказал Питер. — И мне надо отредактировать всё очень быстро, да, потому что Нэд может заглянуть или Эм Джей, а у нас дела… — Он резко замолк, озираясь кругом, как будто увидел призраков.

Стив нарушил тишину.

— Кто?

Питер секунду смотрел в никуда, а затем помотал головой.

— Я не знаю, почему сказал это, — затараторил он. — Я не знаю, почему сказал это, забудьте, что я это говорил, они в безопасности, их здесь нет. — Он поднял фотоаппарат.

— …Кто? — повторил Стив.

— Они далеко, — прояснил Питер и щёлкнул затвором камеры, а затем ещё раз.

Баки украдкой глянул на Стива и вкратце обдумал вариант повернуться спиной, не особенно желая оказаться в фотоархивах газеты, но тут на выручку пришли пьяненькие пожилые дамы. Развесёлая миссис Леонг и её оживлённая подруга, раскрасневшиеся после дегустации ликёров, отвлекли Питера.

— Питер! — нараспев воскликнула миссис Леонг, положила руку ему на спину и повела прочь. — Пойди сфотографируй вон ту миленькую птичку, она такая замечательная…

— В синюю крапинку и с зелёным хвостом, — добавила её подруга, увлекая их дальше. — Не такая симпатичная, как цапли. Но всё же миленькая.

— Не как цап… но…

Баки взглянул на доктора Беннера и безо всякого удивления увидел, что тот устало тёр лицо с видом человека, которому суждено постареть раньше времени.

— Мне снова снился тот же проклятый сон, — вполголоса сказал Стив.

Это привлекло внимание Баки.

— Пегги?

— «Подумай, Капитан, всё неправильно, используй свои чёртовы мозги, чтоб тебя», — пугающим монотонным голосом процитировал Стив.

— Снова «Капитан», — безрадостно заметил Баки. — Ты думал, что всё это осталось в прошлом.

Он не мог вспомнить, почему, по какой конкретно причине поддержал их решение оставить военную службу. Это было так давно, что боевые травмы, некогда свежие и болезненные, теперь затянулись. Если бы Баки крепко напряг мозги, он вспомнил бы грязь, страх и кровь; если бы ему дали подсказку, он понял бы, но воспоминания расплывались, и он как-то смирился с этим. Они несколько раз ездили в боевые командировки в разные уголки земного шара — то ли несколько месяцев назад, то ли год, то ли, может быть, десять лет. Это не имело значения; не должно было. Всё должно идти своим чередом.

— Что осталось в прошлом?

Баки дёрнулся, услышав голос Наташи, а Стив прямо-таки подскочил и с настороженным взглядом повернул голову.

— Боже, — мрачно пробормотал он.

Наташа холодно поприветствовала их, жуя хлебную палочку.

— Откуда ты взялась? — проворчал Баки.

— О чём беседуете? — Наташа изогнула бровь.

— Боже, ну ты и бесшумная, — сдавленно пробормотал Стив.

— Серьёзно, я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите. — Наташа упёрла руки в бока и огляделась кругом, рассматривая окружающий пейзаж. — Всё выглядит адекватно.

Стив фыркнул.

— Звучит как комплимент.

Она пожала плечами.

— Должна же я проверить, из-за чего шум. Сегодня утром Тор заказал два кофе, оба для себя, потому что, цитирую, ему «нужно было исполнить свой долг перед друзьями-горожанами». — Она откинула волосы назад и завязала их в хвост. — Вы идёте в пятницу на барбекю?

— Какое барбекю? — спросил Стив.

— Ещё не знаете? Вот они, преимущества того, что я подаю всем кофе — узнаю все новости раньше других, — сказала Наташа. — Дома у Т’Чаллы. Я уверена, что вас пригласили.

— А ты идёшь? — спросил Стив.

— У меня работа, — напомнила Наташа. — Я берегу свои выходные для чего-нибудь более интересного, чем барбекю. — Она покачала головой. — Вот сейчас у меня выходной. Оставила Скотта за главного. Насколько я знаю, он вряд ли разрушит кофейню.

— Попробуй ликёры, — предложил Баки.

Наташа поморщилась.

— Я тебя умоляю. Я пью чистую водку, плевала я на ликёры.

И всё же она приобрела три бутылочки.

* * *

Стив и Баки помогли Ванде отнести нераспроданные остатки к ней домой, за что их вознаградили бутылками с лимонадом. Домой шли молча. Закатное солнце всё ещё приятно грело, а на горизонте клубились красные и пурпурные облака, которые перетекали друг в друга, как акварельные краски на холсте. Баки так и тянуло взять Стива за руку, но, к счастью, он был занят, неся бутылки.

Они повернули на свою улицу, и Баки подавил вздох. Старк возился в саду — как всегда, когда не был занят. Заметив их со Стивом, он оторвался от стрижки розового куста и вперил в них взгляд.

Да что такое, Баки давно пора уже было выработать иммунитет к нему.

К счастью, на этот раз рядом был Роудс — он расслаблялся на полосатом шезлонге у парадной двери Старка, надев солнечные очки и держа в руке стакан с чем-то красным. Роудс знал об их неприязни; Роудсу было не всё равно.

— День добрый, парни! — крикнул он, вскакивая на ноги. Он вёл себя дружелюбно, как и полагается порядочному соседу.

Старк, которого добрососедские отношения заботили менее всего — в этом он не сильно отличался от Баки, — что-то буркнул. Судя по тому, как он сгорбился над своими розами, это бурчание не предназначалось для ушей Баки, но всё же достигло их и тем самым задело.

— Добрый день! — доброжелательно помахал в ответ Стив.

— Тони, поздоровайся с хорошими людьми, — шепнул Роудс.

Старк что-то неразборчиво пробубнил.

Баки вздохнул, на этот раз вслух.

— Знаешь что? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, собрался с духом и стремительным шагом, пока не передумал, направился к Старку.

— Держи, — отрывисто бросил Баки и протянул ему бутылку с лимонадом. — Свежий. Угощайся.

— Барнс, — процедил Старк, сощурив глаза и до побелевших костяшек сжав в кулаке садовые ножницы.

Баки не был уверен, что это было — неохотное приветствие или предостережение. Вместо этого он повернулся к Роудсу.

— Держи, — повторил он, передавая ему бутылку. — Угощайся.

Уходя, он услышал приглушённое «Какого чёрта» от Старка.

Стив озадаченно уставился на него, и Баки пожал плечами.

— Я хотя бы попытался.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Баки не мог гордиться ни своей природной коммуникабельностью, ни навыками общения, поскольку ни тем ни другим не обладал. Поэтому, когда от Т’Чаллы пришло приглашение на барбекю, элегантное, на кремовой бумаге, с позолоченными буквами, адресованное «мистеру Джеймсу Барнсу и мистеру Стиву Роджерсу», Баки немедленно предположил, что конкретно его пригласили скорее за компанию со Стивом, занимавшим хорошее положение в обществе, чем за какие-то личные его, Баки, заслуги. Тем не менее, там собирались люди, с которыми он уже свёл знакомство, так что Баки не видел ничего ужасного в том, чтобы прийти. Он даже допускал, что это может быть весело.

В пятницу вечером Стив и Баки отправились на самый край города, к вычурному дому Т’Чаллы, неся с собой хорошее, как они надеялись, вино. Позади дома располагался ещё больший по площади задний двор с буйной растительностью, аккуратно подстриженным газоном и дорожками, выложенными гладкими камушками, которые поблёскивали в неярком янтарном свете фонарей; там и устроили барбекю. Список гостей был таким внушительным, что для них организовали два гриля, буфетную стойку с закусками и море спиртного — вероятно, даже в городском баре его было меньше. На выложенном камнями патио даже устроили костровище. Огонь горел довольно слабый, чтобы не нарушать душевную атмосферу, но людей, которые горели желанием посидеть у костерка, ждало всё необходимое для приготовления сморов [4].

Вечеринка была роскошной и гостеприимной — хороший способ провести время. Баки нашёл себе место и начал искать среди гостей знакомые лица. Стив сжал его руку и отошёл, смешавшись с толпой. Баки, которого это теперь не интересовало, направился прямиком в самый конец сада, к Клинту. Тот расселся на траве, прислонившись спиной к искусственному булыжнику, и кидал палку собаке, которая была слишком ленива, чтобы принести её обратно.

Клинт потыкал собаку ногой. Собака его проигнорировала.

— Привет, — поприветствовал Баки и плюхнулся сбоку от Клинта.

— Здорово! — Клинт вытянул руку и потрепал Баки по шее.

— Кусмана с собой взял?

— Кусмана, — важно подтвердил Клинт, ероша пятнистый собачий мех. — Только этого пса я могу взять с собой на барбекю — плевал он на ваше мясо, ему только пиццу подавай.

— Надо вписать это в его документы, — сказал Баки, изогнув губы в подобии улыбки.

— Не-е, — Клинт ещё разок похлопал Кусмана. — Вот его-то я никому не отдам. Оставлю себе.

— Повезло ему, — заметил Баки.

Клинт привалился спиной к камню, запрокинул голову и уставился на небо, на узор из далёких переливающихся звёзд. Болтовня гостей и шипение грилей создавали фоновый шум, тихий и оттого ненавязчивый.

— Эй, — неожиданно сказал Клинт Кусману. — Ну-ка принеси палку. Ну подыграй, ну чего ты?

Кусман бросил на него долгий страдальческий взгляд, но соблаговолил выполнить хозяйскую прихоть. Медленно поднявшись на лапы, он потрусил к палке, принёс её, бросил Клинту на колени и, снова плюхнувшись на землю, лениво замолотил хвостом по траве.

— И всё? Хочешь ещё разок? — Клинт нетерпеливо потыкал пса в бок.

Пёс положил голову на колено Баки, всем видом осмеивая предложение Клинта.

— Эх, — сказал Клинт. — Не любишь ты своего старикана.

— Он умён, — сказал Баки, погладив Кусмана по морде. — И знает, что «его старикан» может выбить кому-нибудь глаз, если так и будет разбрасываться палками.

Клинт выпрямился с возмущённым лицом.

— Эй, эй, я попрошу! Я потрясающе целюсь!

— Ну, да, конечно же, — с короткой ухмылкой сказал Баки.

— «Ну, конечно же», — скрипучим голосом передразнил Клинт, скривив от недовольства губы. — Спорим? Спорим, или тебе слабо?

Баки испустил удивлённый смешок.

— Какого чёрта?

— Дай мне цель. Вон та леди? В фиолетовом платье? Хорошая цель, она мне не нравится. Нет? — сказал он, услышав фырканье Баки. — Тогда вон тот чувак? Кого б ты выбрал?

— Никого, — сказал Баки, легонько почёсывая Кусмана за ухом. — Это гости Т’Чаллы. А мы его едва знаем. Что он о нас подумает?

Клинт приподнял плечи.

— Ну, давай забьёмся, что я, наоборот, не ударю никого, или буду целиться по ногам, или…

— Промажешь, — сказал Баки, скорее чтоб подразнить, чем с искренней уверенностью.

— А вот и нет. — Клинт подкинул палку в воздух и поймал ладонью, словно чтобы сосредоточиться на своём.

Баки поморщился.

— Я бы всё равно тебя уделал, — устало, но убеждённо сообщил он.

— Ох уж я сомневаюсь…

— Я служил в армии, приятель, — напомнил ему Баки.

— Ничего не значит, — продолжил настаивать Клинт. — Ты, может, и хорош, пусть так, но я получше буду. Загляни как-нибудь ко мне в приют, и я тебя уделаю. А пока что давай скажем, что мы оба хороши. Я лучше — но хороши оба. На пять с плюсом. — Он пихнул плечо Баки своим. — Кадры с обалденными навыками.

— Как-то эти навыки не особо полезны для нашей жизни, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Что, для реальной жизни? — Клинт пренебрежительно фыркнул и отмахнулся. — В жопу реальную жизнь, чел. Мы, типа, супергерои! Мы можем уничтожать подлые силы зла одним выстрелом, точно нацеленным ударом ножа или стрелой и…и…

Он неловко запнулся и умолк.

Сердце Баки бешено заколотилось. Он несколько раз машинально моргнул, пока не придумал подходящий ответ.

Клинт издал слабенький смешок.

— Лук и стрелы, — сказал он, запустив руку в волосы. — Какое странное… — Он прочистил горло.

— Это… необычно, — согласился Баки, чувствуя, как от тревоги кровь застыла в жилах.

— Но как круто, а? — сдавленно пробормотал Клинт, подтянув Кусмана поближе к груди. — Может, ну, может, случись война или…

— Никаких войн, — беспокойно поёжившись, перебил Баки.

Его левая рука снова блеснула металлом. Он моргал, пока и эта игра света не исчезла.

— Но если б нам пришлось, — надавил Клинт, — типа, если б нам надо было драться, по какой угодно причине, как в той прошлой войне, недавней, которая… — Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить историю.

— Той самой, да, той… — попытался помочь Баки, перебирая собственные, явно бесполезные, воспоминания об этих событиях. — Той, где мы сражались против армии из… Что это была за страна?..

— Межгалактической?.. — нерешительно пробормотал Клинт. — С синими и лиловыми… л… лиловыми…

Он остановился и уставился на Баки тревожно заблестевшими глазами. У Баки оборвалось сердце; Стив рисовал лиловых инопланетян…

Стив…

Клинт разразился неловким лающим смехом, хриплым и неестественно громким, который успешно развеял возникшее напряжение. Баки сдавленно, но в то же время с облегчением выдохнул и усмехнулся. Он хихикнул, потом ещё раз, глядя на Клинта. Они оба разразились смехом, высоким и истерическим, неоправданным и неуместным.

— Ох, чел, — выдавил Клинт, хлюпая носом, — что за пьяный бред я несу! А ведь я даже ещё не пил.

— И это только доказывает, — с наигранным презрением сказал Баки, — что ты ни черта не знаешь историю. Ты не знаешь историю своего вида, Бартон, и вписываешь туда инопланетян!

«Лиловый инопланетянин, — мелькнуло в голове. — Со шлемом и перчаткой с камнями…»

— Или, — ответил Клинт, заметно более бледный, чем пару минут назад, — я киноман.

— Ха! — резко воскликнул Баки, чьё сердце наполнилось чем-то вроде надежды. Вот почему они все думают об одних и тех же инопланетянах — он, Клинт, Стив. Должно быть, это было в фильме, который они смотрели когда-то давно.

Ему показалось, что левая рука блеснула.

Баки моргал, пока это не прекратилось.

— Слушай, — сказал Клинт, — пошли замутим немного сморов.

Баки вытряхнул из головы путаные мысли и поднялся на ноги. Сморы внезапно показались спасительной соломинкой, единственной ниточкой, связывающей их с нормальным миром. Странной ниточкой, но тем не менее. Сморы были хорошей идеей.

Стив как раз разговаривал с Т’Чаллой, когда Баки направился в его сторону. Т’Чалла держал в руках стакан вина и с интересом кивал, глядя, как Стив жестикулирует в такт словам. Баки тихонько проскользнул мимо Стива и уловил кусочек его речи — тот говорил о вовлечении некоторых городских подростков в общественную жизнь. Единственным подростком, который приходил на ум, был Питер, но Баки оставил эту мысль при себе. Должно быть, есть и другие.

Стив закончил предложение и, заметив Баки, тепло улыбнулся ему и похлопал по спине. Баки сдержал довольное мурлыканье и вместо этого изобразил на лице дружелюбную гримасу.

— Привет, — поприветствовал он Т’Чаллу.

— Джеймс. — Т’Чалла улыбнулся сдержанной, серьёзной улыбкой, и в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

— «Джеймс», — чопорно передразнил Клинт, скользнул рядом с Баки и протянул ему бутылку пива. — Мы жарим сморы, — объявил он, схватил Баки за руку и потащил его к патио, находившемуся в нескольких шагах. — Если хотите, давайте с нами.

— Я вижу, вы наслаждаетесь вечером, — сказал Т’Чалла, которого это явно позабавило.

— В полном восторге! — крикнул Клинт, который уже повернулся к нему спиной, и отсалютовал бутылкой пива.

— Боже, — пробормотал Баки, — он же хозяин вечера.

— И какой же он классный хозяин, — согласился Клинт, выуживая вертел.

Баки отхлебнул пива; Клинт раздул угли на костровище, и от него пошёл жар, согревший Баки лицо. Он поднял взгляд и увидел Старка, который опоздал на вечеринку, а теперь оценивающе глядел на Стива. Клинт, бубня, совал в костёр зефирки, и Баки потерялся в негромком бормотании гостей. Это успокаивало — он был частью общества, но не принимал активного участия. Он смотрел, как зефирки обжариваются и темнеют, как Клинт жонглирует вертелами, шоколадом и грэхемскими крекерами и мастерски лепит из этого всего сэндвич. Который он тут же слопал, одобрительно хмыкая.

— Хочешь тоже?

Баки покачал головой и отпил пива. Клинта это не остановило — он пожал плечами и продолжил. Баки поймал взгляд Стива и улыбнулся в ответ на его улыбку.

Т’Чалла направился к другим гостям. У Стива едва было время вдохнуть, прежде чем на него из засады, сжав кулаки и превратив губы в тонкую линию, напал Старк. Баки перевёл взгляд на своё пиво, стараясь не привлечь к себе внимания, но сложно было не заметить, как при виде Старка насторожился Стив. Между ними, Стивом и Старком, было чувство товарищества, но каким бы очевидным оно ни являлось для Баки, Стив этого не замечал. Это было товарищество людей, которым не обязательно уживаться вместе, которые были по-своему замечательны по отдельности; каждый из них был этакой путеводной звездой для твоей земли, но при этом их не могло не тянуть друг к другу. Это было товарищество равных, которые были на голову выше Баки. Он сделал небольшой глоток пива, которое неожиданно стало неприятным на вкус.

Баки попытался отвернуться, но всё ещё слышал Старка. Он слышал, как тот неловко переступает с ноги на ногу — слышал его шаги, чёрт возьми, через разговоры и тихую музыку, и это было просто странно. Неуютно. Баки повторил движение — переступил с ноги на ногу. Кожа зазудела. Он испытал странное чувство — словно кожа не подходит ему по размеру, и какая-то мерзкая, пугающая его часть иррационально пожелала выползти из неё. Баки чуть повернулся, переведя взгляд на Старка и Стива. Лучше одновременно и видеть, и слышать — или, по крайней мере, ему так показалось. Тогда, по крайней мере, его невероятно хороший слух не столь сильно нервировал.

— Так вот, Роджерс, послушай, я… — Старк потёр рот рукой. — Я тебя терпеть не могу, — отрывисто начал он.

Стив напряг плечи, а Старк оборонительно ссутулился.

— Но я тебя уважаю. Изредка ты мне даже чуточку нравишься — меня это беспокоит, но знаешь, бывают такие странные случаи, когда приподнимаешь шляпу перед человеком, который в другое время бесит тебя всем своим видом.

— Но почему т… — попытался перебить Стив, но Тони пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Дело вот в чём. Мне кажется, ты единственный, кому я могу это доверить, единственный, кто… Кто поймёт. — Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом. — Что-то не так. Что-то идёт совсем не так, как надо. Здесь, сейчас. Всё вокруг.

Желудок Баки сделал неприятный кульбит. Его тотчас же замутило; а Стив совершенно неестественным, неискренним тоном с натужным непониманием спросил:

— Ты имеешь в виду барбекю?

— Не притворяйся дурачком, Роджерс, я же знаю, что ты не такой, — почти с отвращением отрезал Старк. — Всё неправильно. Что-то изменилось, что-то… как будто… как будто всего этого никогда не существовало, как будто мы… как мы вообще здесь оказались?

— Это… это же наша родина, — нерешительно ответил Стив, и Баки, услышав, как звучит это слово голосом Стива, почувствовал что-то глубинное…

«…zhelanie», — подсказал его разум.

Желание оказаться совсем в другом месте, не там, где они жили сейчас, желание…

Необъяснимо, но от этого слова он задохнулся, и дыхание стало коротким и неровным. Болтовня в саду, которая прежде приятно отвлекала, теперь стала громкой и вгрызлась в уши. Баки попытался отвлечься на что-нибудь — на что угодно.

— Да ладно? — горячечно спросил Старк. — Потому что я, чёрт возьми, этого совершенно не чувствую, я чувствую, что половину всего вокруг я выдумал…

— Тони, — ровным голосом позвал Стив и протянул руку, но не дотронулся.

Пытаясь вернуть связь с реальностью, с тем, что происходило здесь и сейчас, Баки уставился на ближайший гриль и начал его рассматривать. Решётка для жаренья, с которой вот-вот начнёт осыпаться чёрная краска, ножки…

— Мне кажется, половины всего этого не существовало месяц назад, даже неделю назад, — яростно прошептал Старк. — Как будто оно просто появилось, возникло из ничего.

Ножки гриля были ржавые.

Rzhavyi.

Баки сжал бутылку в руке. Во рту появился вкус железа, резины и крови.

— Тони, ты прожил здесь всю свою жизнь, — сказал Стив.

— Прожил, да, так и есть, — согласился Старк. — я чиню машины. Ухаживаю за садом.

«Почему Стив использует свой капитанский голос?»

— В пятнадцать я мечтал о другом, в семнадцать…

Semnadtsat’, семнадцать. Тысяча девятьсот семнадцатый.

Сад начал кружиться; маленький мальчик, родившийся в тысяча девятьсот семнадцатом, задул свечи, празднуя третий день рождения. Но Баки не мог этого знать, Баки бы не…

— Но потом мне пришлось остаться здесь, так почему же, — Старк ткнул пальцем в грудь Стива, — почему же я внезапно обнаруживаю, что знаю квантовую физику и всё о гамма-излучении, если я никогда в жизни не имел с ними дела, почему я знаю, как создать искусственный интеллект…

«Движимая антропоморфная расчетно-ведущая интеллектуальная система» [5].

— …если самое сложное, с чем я сталкивался, живя здесь, — это умная духовка и мультифункциональный холодильник…

— Тони! — воскликнул Стив. — Ты очень умный, талантливый человек, который не знает, как применить свою гениальность, и просто… Ты не знаешь, что делать с собой, перегружаешь себя, бодрствуешь до рассвета…

Rassvet.

В груди Баки зашевелилось что-то дикое.

— Думаешь о вещах, которые… которые…

— Которые что? — почти проорал Старк.

— Которых не существует, — тихо закончил Стив.

— Я не сумасшедший.

Конечности Баки налились тяжестью, все поджилки яростно затряслись, и его затопил нечеловеческий ужас; он врос в землю, он словно превратился в камень, которой раскрошится от удара. Он посмотрел на костёр — теперь огонь в нём поднялся высоко, красный, полыхающий, как в печи…

Pech’…

Его вот-вот стошнит. По пищеводу туда-сюда ходил ком желчи. Или Баки избавится от него, или задохнётся, будет давиться, пока не перестанет дышать. В груди потянуло.

— Я не сошёл с ума, — неистово настаивал Старк. — Я просто нашёл сбой. Она сбоит, эта система, чем бы она ни была, а ты продолжаешь подыгрывать этой небольшой фантазии, продолжаешь жить этой жизнью, но мне-то видно… Я вижу тебя, Роджерс. Тебе страшно.

— Отчего? — дрожащим голосом спросил Стив.

Перед глазами Баки проплывали картинки: тени, белые халаты и металл.

— Ты боишься, что всё исчезнет прямо у тебя на глазах, — едко ответил Старк, — и что все эти девять ярдов станут такими, как были…

Deviat’.

— Какими были? — процедил Стив.

— Я не помню! — отчаянно воскликнул Старк.

— Друзья мои! — пророкотал чей-то голос.

Баки за плечо схватила чья-то рука, сильная и жёсткая. Баки дёрнулся, чуть не разразившись криком.

Он не хотел, чтобы его забрали.

Пивная бутылка в руке раскрошилась. Баки развернулся и впечатал правый кулак в челюсть нападавшего. Он рассчитал неправильно, удар получился совсем слабый, цель быстро отскочила назад, но он должен был попытаться…

— Ёб вашу мать! — воскликнул Клинт.

Баки пришёл в себя и увидел Тора. Он осознал, что именно к Тору во всём его блистательном великолепии он, Баки, подогретый паникой, применил силу, и от ужаса распахнул глаза. Минуту назад он не смотрел, не видел…

Он открыл рот, поспешно извиняясь, но Тор смеялся, а Клинт пялился на них, а Стив…

Стив вдруг оказался сбоку.

Он схватил Баки за левую руку и осторожно её сжал. Затем коснулся Тора, изучил его лицо на предмет повреждений, и, ничего не обнаружив, смягчился.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Приношу глубочайшие извинения, — серьёзным голосом сказал чудом оставшийся невредимым Тор.

— Это ты-то приносишь извинения? — поразился Клинт, в чьих пальцах плавился очередной смор.

Тор успокаивающим жестом положил руку на плечо Баки.

— Я испугал тебя, друг мой, я прошу прощения.

Баки заставил себя взглянуть на Тора. Он, как оказалось, не причинил вреда, но Тору стоило благодарить за это отнюдь не Баки; может, звёзды, которые удачно сошлись, или сработавшие рефлексы — но точно не Баки. От этой мысли по его спине поползла новая волна мурашек.

Стив поднёс руку Баки к лицу и внимательно изучил. Он смахнул осколки стекла, но повреждений под ними не было.

— Мне следовало вспомнить, что солдаты плохо реагируют, если к ним подходить со слепой стороны. Я глубоко извиняюсь за это деяние и надеюсь, что оно не станет преградой для нашей дружбы, — сказал Тор гораздо более добрым тоном, чем Баки, как ему казалось, заслуживал.

Стив осторожно потянул его за руку.

— Бак. Ты в порядке?

— Я тебя ранил? — севшим голосом спросил Баки.

— Конечно, нет! — весёлым голосом ответил Тор, разводя руки. — Асгард растит закалённых детей, так что лёгкое касание не особенно мне вредит.

— Это маму твою так звали? — осведомился Клинт.

Тор жизнерадостно рассмеялся.

— Моя родина, друг мой! Я, может, и оставил её насовсем, оставил славу, беды и битвы, ушёл в отставку, к простой человеческой жизни, но дары моего королевства навсегда остаются со мной.

— Королевства? — выдавил Клинт.

Тор с мягкой улыбкой сжал плечо Баки.

— Это была моя вина, — сказал он. — Давай забудем этот неудачный момент и будем наслаждаться вечером. — Он выпрямился и с улыбкой похлопал Стива по шее. — Меня привлёк заманчивый запах мяса. Идём же со мной. — Он направился к грилю, приветствуя встреченных по дороге гостей.

Клинт благоговейно присвистнул.

— Офигеть. Вот бы все мои драки так заканчивались.

— А ты-то с каких пор дерёшься? — с подозрением спросил Старк, скрестив руки на груди — Баки понятия не имел, когда это тот стал участником их небольшой сценки, но вот он тут.

Клинт запнулся, так и не озвучив ответ, и неуклюже отвернулся к сморам.

— Не смотри на меня, я просто несу хрень.

Стив прочистил горло и осторожно повёл Баки в тихий угол. Он тоже появился как раз вовремя; Баки заметил несколько любопытных взглядов, которые кидали на него сконфуженные — было отчего — гости. Он судорожно выдохнул, положил руки на бёдра и попытался собраться с духом.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Я не… — Баки покачал головой. — Не знаю. Я запаниковал.

— Контузило? — спросил Стив.

На этом слове кусочки мозаики собрались воедино, но оно выпадало из контекста. Оно относилось ко Второй Мировой. Его употребляли в тридцатые и сороковые в контексте военного ПТСР, а сейчас оно не имело смысла…

И тут до Баки дошло, что Стив мог быть точно в таком же замешательстве, как и он сам.

Слово не попадало в контекст, но подходило по смыслу.

— Не настолько плохо, — сказал Баки.

Стив кивнул.

— Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Баки снова кивнул, потом ещё раз, и продолжил нервно кивать до тех пор, пока, кажется, сам не поверил в эти слова.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Просто пойду домой, — сказал Баки.

Стив не раздумывал:

— Я с тобой.

— Я в порядке, — выдавил Баки и слабо улыбнулся. — Просто вернусь обратно, забей.

Стив внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, но Баки знал, что он не станет давить.

* * *

Баки пошёл домой кружным путём — он хотел собрать обрывки мыслей воедино. С таким же успехом он мог бы пытаться пасти стаю кошек, не желавших слушаться; воспоминания и фантазии приходили на ум и уплывали обратно в бессознательное до тех пор, пока не заболела голова. Он начал делать глубокие вдохи, набирая полную грудь свежего ночного воздуха, пока сердце не вернулось к нормальному здоровому ритму.

Он помнил только половину слов Старка. Подслушанный разговор уже таял в памяти, хотя его клочки и обрывки рвались на передний план, требуя, чтобы их услышали.

Он помнил только половину слов Старка, при воспоминании о его обезумевшем взгляде по коже бежали мурашки.

Старк говорил о доме — своём, их или чьём-то ещё. Баки точно знал: дом там, где сердце, а значит, дом там, где Стив.

И всё на этом. Этот город мог быть любым старым городом или не быть городом вообще, это могло быть место в давно прочитанной книжке или планета во внешнем космосе. Баки не помнил, как обустроился здесь. Он не помнил, как покупал дом, только знал о свершившемся факте; он не помнил, как выбирал спальню, как обставлял её, но знал, кто какие предметы подбирал. Скажем, тарелки они купили, потому что на них настоял Стив, хотя это и была практически безвкусица.

Баки многого не помнил. Он не помнил, что находится прямо за границей города, хотя помнил Нью-Йорк и Бруклин, столицу Румынии и таинственные города на Востоке.

Во всём была виновата контузия. ПТСР, отголоски военной службы. Старк всё понимал неправильно.

Старк определённо понимал всё неправильно.

Шаркая ногами, Баки повернул за угол и увидел в нескольких футах впереди себя Наташу. Она закрывала пекарню на замок — её смена на сегодня закончилась. Баки не стал подходить ближе: он был слишком измотан, чтобы общаться с кем-либо, а особенно с кем-то таким зловещим и коварным, как Наташа.

В холодном свете уличных фонарей он заметил тени двух незнакомых верзил. Они отделились от темноты и начали красться к Наташе; Баки напрягся и приготовился к драке.

Мужчины окружили Наташу с обеих сторон. Тот, что пошире, вытащил выкидной нож. Баки испустил низкий рык и приготовился к атаке.

Но она не потребовалось.

— А ну идём, куколка, — тот, что повыше, схватил Наташу за запястье.

Наташа не оценила жеста, и в следующей же сцене роли поменялись. Наташа резко выдернула руку, и мужчина, потеряв равновесие, шатнулся вперёд. Она с пугающим проворством развернулась и ударила второго нападавшего локтем в горло, заставив задохнуться; удерживая его за запястья, она мощным ударом ноги выбила нож из его руки, а затем вовремя пригнулась, когда первый бандит хотел схватить её сзади. Она обернулась — её рыжие волосы взметнулись волной, — выпрямилась и отскочила, поправляя одежду и с хрустом разминая шею. Она не казалась ни напуганной, ни даже злой; она просто была полна решимости.

Это был странный и пугающе знакомый вид.

Наташа бросилась на высокого бандита и, подпрыгнув, обхватила его шею ногами; он задёргался, но она крепко удерживала его голову на месте. Баки инстинктивно отступил на шаг. Он ощутил Наташин вес на собственных плечах, хотя её там никогда не было. Наташа с размаху ударила лбом в лоб мужчины, отчего тот протяжно, по-кошачьи взвыл и схватился за голову, спрыгнула на землю и повернулась ко второму нападавшему. Тот в ужасе поднял руки, показывая, что сдаётся, но Наташа не знала пощады. Она пнула его в пах и одновременно заломила руку, отчего тот упал на колени. Она продолжала выворачивать ему запястье, пока он не залепетал «Пожалуйста» и «Остановитесь»; его товарищ даже не пытался помочь. Развернувшись, Наташа схватила его за голову и с размаху приложила о фонарный столб. Бандит упал.

Наташа огляделась; нападавшие корчились на земле у её ног и хныкали. Её дыхание сбилось, но совсем ненамного. Она сощурилась и наклонила голову вбок, словно сама не до конца понимала, как у неё это вышло.

— Debily, — презрительно шепнула она.

«Дебилы», — подсказал разум Баки.

До этой ночи Баки не знал русского.

А Наташа до этой ночи не была треклятой ниндзя, которая тоже знает русский.

Баки судорожно сглотнул, сжав кулаки.

Наташа подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо на Баки. Он затаил дыхание. Её взгляд горел огнём, решительным неповиновением. Между ними промелькнуло нечто невысказанное — они без слов договорились никому не рассказывать о произошедшем. Наташа опустила плечи, и Баки разжал кулаки, а в его ушах эхом отозвалось металлическое жужжание.

Наташа отвернулась и пошла прочь. Баки решил пойти домой коротким путём.

* * *

Адреналиновая волна схлынула, оставив Баки замёрзшим и измотанным. Войдя в дом, он закрыл за собой входную дверь и бросил ключи на журнальный столик. Из кухни в гостиную, разгоняя темноту и тех, кто мог в ней прятаться, лился свет — он был включен всегда, даже если дома никого не было. Баки скинул куртку и повесил её на крючок рядом с курткой Стива.

Наташа — ниндзя.

Он потёр лицо, сдерживая стон.

Он знает русский.

Он прислонился головой к стене и легонько постучался лбом о её прохладную поверхность.

Он знал, каково это, когда Наташа вспрыгивает кому-то на плечи. Он чувствовал гарроту у собственной трахеи, надавливающую, режущую…

— Бак?

Баки испуганно вскинул голову. Он пошёл на голос Стива и нашёл того на кухне листающим журнал. Когда Баки вошёл, Стив выпрямился, успешно скрыв значительную долю беспокойства.

Баки мгновенно расслабился, увидев Стива, словно верёвки, удерживавшие его собранным, не выдержали этого мягкого взгляда и развязались. Он подтянул к себе стул, поставил его напротив того, на котором сидел Стив, и тяжело опустился. Он весь дрожал: у него тряслись колени, а зубы буквально клацали.

— Я думал, ты у Т’Чаллы, — выдавил он.

Стив наклонился ближе, устроив предплечья на коленях.

— Я не хотел оставлять тебя одного, — просто пояснил он. — Роуди меня подвёз. Как ты? — Он успокаивающе погладил Баки по колену. — Что случилось? Это из-за Тони? Потому что он такого наговорил, что я…

Он замолк. Баки понимал, что Стив не в состоянии сказать, что это всё неправда, не в силах опровергнуть сказанное — но сейчас это было неважно. Прямо сейчас Баки плевать хотел на Старка или Наташу. Он смотрел на Стива, не отводя взгляда, и видел в нём целую жизнь, столетия, что они провели вместе; облегчение нахлынуло на него неожиданно и почти болезненно. У него перехватило дыхание, он онемел, оробел. Стив был здесь, Стив выбрал его, и оттого Баки не хотел говорить об этой странной ночи. Он безумно желал растаять у Стива в руках, утешиться им. Казалось, прошли годы, даже десятилетия с тех пор, как они обнимались, но ведь такого не могло быть, не могло, они жили вместе с…

Боже правый, как долго…

— Бак?

— Можно мне…

Баки прочистил горло и неловко распахнул руки в давно забытом жесте, ожидая разрешения. Стив без раздумий подался вперёд, обхватил Баки руками за плечи, насколько позволяла поза, столкнулся своими коленями с его. Баки сдвинулся и развёл ноги, чтобы Стив мог скользнуть ближе. Баки чувствовал крепкие тёплые руки Стива, обнимающие его, слышал чистый медвяный запах шампуня, ощущал, как щетина Стива царапает нос. Но этой близости всё ещё было мало, а Баки настолько лишился рассудка, что качнулся вперёд, вцепившись в Стива, уселся к нему на колени и уткнулся носом в шею. Стив обнял его крепче, вжался подбородком в изгиб плеча. Его грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась, и этот рефрен успокаивал, напоминал, что они всё ещё живы, всё ещё вместе…

«И почему бы им не быть…»

Баки потёрся носом о шею Стива и отстранился. Он обхватил лицо Стива ладонями, чтобы видеть его, смотреть в эти искренние глаза, на приоткрытые губы…

«Могли бы быть любовниками; должны были стать».

Баки прикусил язык и наклонился ближе. Одновременно с ним Стив запрокинул голову и вытянул шею, и они столкнулись губами в отчаянном поцелуе. Стив впился пальцами в спину Баки, и Баки показалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся. Он схватил Стива за волосы и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, и всё его тело охватил огонь, а по жилам пробежал электрический ток. Баки скользнул языком в рот Стива — рот, который на вкус был как пиво и шоколад, как соль и как всё, что Баки когда-либо хотел попробовать. Стив прикусил нижнюю губу Баки, и Баки, задохнувшись, попытался притянуть его ещё ближе, хотя ближе уже было некуда.

Стив целовался как человек, который всю свою жизнь что-то запрещал себе…

«А ведь так оно и было».

Кожа Баки горела, по ней бежали мурашки, заныли губы от многолетнего отсутствия практики, и сидеть вдвоём на одном стуле, устроившись друг на друге, оказалось неудобно, но они были вместе…

Стив подхватил Баки под колени и поднялся на ноги. Баки крепко ухватился за него, но Стив без усилий держал его на весу, не разрывая грубого, бесконечно голодного поцелуя. Стив держал Баки, а Баки цеплялся за Стива, словно… словно какой-то похотливый осьминог.

Стив донёс Баки до дивана, бережно опустил и забрался сверху. Опершись ладонями о подушки, он приподнялся, глядя на Баки сияющими глазами, и тот потерянно потянулся к нему. Губы у Стива были припухшими — и это всё Баки, это из-за него…

— Почему мы раньше так не делали? — спросил Стив.

Баки хотелось заплакать от радости.

Стив склонился, зацеловывая шею Баки, его щёку, нос. Баки застонал, или, может, всхлипнул, переплетая ноги с ногами Стива. Они столкнулись носами; Баки нашёл губами губы Стива и скользнул языком внутрь, по зубам. Он уже был полувозбуждён, и Стив, его Стив, тоже…

Они тискались и целовались, пока у Баки не онемели губы, а у Стива не сбилось дыхание. Тогда Стив уронил голову на грудь Баки и сдвинулся вбок, насколько позволял диван. Он распластался вдоль Баки, сжимая в кулаке ткань его хенли.

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в воздухе, и Баки, повернув голову насколько мог, украдкой глянул в лицо Стива. Тот выглядел огорчённым, опустошённым; Баки запустил пальцы в волосы Стива и взъерошил.

— Эй, — тихо сказал он.

— Ага, — шепнул Стив в грудь Баки.

— Ты чего такой грустный?

— Ну почему мы не сделали этого раньше? — нахмурив брови, спросил Стив.

Баки прикусил щёку изнутри, ходя вокруг да около правильного ответа, но не решаясь озвучить.

— Обстоятельства не позволяли, — слабым голосом предположил он. Прямо сейчас он не мог вспомнить прошлое, да и не хотел.

— Какие обстоятельства? — Стив вскинул голову, подняв полный злости и огня взгляд, и выпятил нижнюю губу. — Я хотел этого всегда, сколько себя помню.

Баки коротко, благоговейно выдохнул.

— Я не хочу жить без тебя, — подчеркнул Стив.

— Но ты и так со мной, — напомнил Баки, устроив руку в волосах Стива.

— Мы всегда были недостаточно близки, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись ещё сильнее. — Это первый раз, когда я коснулся тебя, за…

Он покачал головой, и Баки подумал: «За десятилетия». Он был рад, что Стив не сказал эти слова вслух. Было бы слишком больно.

Так проще. Так — хорошо.

— Я веду себя как идиот, — сказал Стив.

— Да нет, я понимаю, — шепнул Баки. — Но теперь мы здесь. Мы это сделали. — Он взъерошил Стиву волосы и потянулся поцеловать складку между его бровей. — Да ведь? — нежно спросил он.

Стив шумно выдохнул.

— Да.

* * *

Вскоре Баки обнаружил, что, когда они со Стивом делили спальни — когда бы это ни случилось, — он вытянул короткую палочку. Кровать Стива казалась крепче, матрас был именно таким жёстким, как нравилось Баки, а пуховые подушки идеально подходили, чтобы обнимать их, когда он не обнимал Стива.

Они забыли задёрнуть занавески, и на этот раз Баки проснулся первым, оттого что солнечный свет струился в комнату и мягко ложился ему на лицо. Он протёр глаза и выполз из-под бока Стива. По всей вероятности, в какой-то момент ночью Баки взял на себя роль «большей ложки» и прижался к нему со спины. Колени затекли, левое плечо, на котором он спал, побаливало, но Баки был преисполнен радости. Его кожа пахла Стивом, его волосы спутались из-за подушки Стива, а его сердце пело из-за… ну… того, что Стив просто был.

А ещё его член проявлял заинтересованность.

Баки коротко усмехнулся и перевернулся на спину. От этого движения матрас прогнулся, и Стив, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, пошевелился и завёл руку назад, а затем перевернулся и посмотрел на Баки. На его лице отпечатался след от подушки, а на шее Баки самодовольно заметил засос, пускай уже и выцветающий.

Ещё большее самодовольство он почувствовал, когда кинул взгляд на пах Стива.

— Ты где, — приглушённо пробормотал Стив, нашаривая его руку.

Баки улыбнулся безумной улыбкой, и Стив сонными глазами проследил за направлением его взгляда. Заметив собственный внушительный стояк, он распахнул глаза, покраснел и попытался отползти.

«Ты куда собрался, Стиви, — с ухмылкой подумал Баки. — Дальше спинки кровати не уйдёшь».

Он фыркнул — как-то запоздало Стив застеснялся. Прошлой ночью Стив столь робким не был.

— Э-эм, кхм, — выдавил Стив.

Баки ухмыльнулся шире, протянул руку и погладил стояк Стива, прикрытый тканью штанов. Стив вздрогнул.

— Ты не помогаешь, — пробормотал он.

Баки придвинулся ближе.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Баки закупался едой, словно человек, испытавший лишения и голод. Он смутно помнил, что когда-то у них не хватало денег, а в магазинах продуктов — неудивительно, учитывая, куда его забрасывало по долгу службы; а позднее у него не было то времени, то сил. Из-за этого — и, возможно, по миллиону других причин — он стал ярым, невероятно любопытным покупателем, который глядел на полки с товарами как на витрины бутиков высокой моды или на новые пропагандистские постеры времён Второй мировой, только-только появившиеся на улицах. И пускай в этом крохотном городке супермаркет не отличался большой площадью, но в нём было полно товаров и практически безлюдно — если не считать клерка средних лет, лениво читающего книгу за стойкой кассы. Этот магазин вполне служил своим целям.

Стив был далеко не столь оживлён, как Баки. Он наверняка знал, что его ждёт — это был явно не первый их совместный поход за покупками за столько лет жизни под одной крышей. Так что Баки в самом деле не понимал, чего ради Стив с плохо скрываемым недовольством крутит в руках полупустую корзинку, ожидая, пока Баки переберёт упаковки картофельных чипсов с разными вкусами.

Тем не менее, Баки с большим удовольствием растягивал время. Стиву стоило такого ожидать — это он предложил пойти за покупками вместе, объявив, что у них кончаются кленовый сироп, черника, молоко и… что-то там ещё; к этому моменту Стив начал с каждым словом щекотать шею Баки ресницами, так что тот не особенно вслушивался.

Держа в руке два пакета чипсов, Баки оглянулся на теряющего терпение Стива, но тот не сумел долго сохранять недовольство. Как только он встретился с Баки взглядом, его лицо буквально засияло, а рот растянулся в широченной улыбке. Баки буквально растаял и с нежностью покачал головой.

— Ах ты сопляк.

— Ну, что такое? — протянул Стив, придвигаясь ближе.

— Я знаю, что тебе надоело.

Стив издал короткий хныкающий звук и цокнул языком.

— Просто выбери уже что-нибудь! Или возьми всё, если не можешь решить… просто возьми хоть что-то!

— Я наслаждаюсь процессом, — сказал Баки и бросил несколько пакетов с чипсами в корзину. — У нас закончились сладости.

Он пошёл дальше по проходу. Стив лениво поплёлся следом.

— Почему у нас закончились сладости? — пробубнил Баки, внимательно перебирая упаковки со снэками.

С ними он тоже вёл себя гораздо расточительнее, чем с чипсами — он просто кидал в корзину всё подряд, к чёрту переборчивость. Так что, по крайней мере, Стиву не на что было жаловаться. А вот никакой нормальной еды в вышеупомянутой корзине не было совсем.

— Потому что все сладости съел ты? — с кривоватой ухмылкой предположил Стив.

В конце прохода ждал целый стеллаж молочных продуктов — он взывал к вниманию Баки, как взывает к теплу полузамёрзшее создание. Выбирая сыр, он почти забылся между чеддерами и грюйерами, но Стив, легонько прикоснувшись к его спине, резко его отвлёк.

— Пойду молоко возьму, — тихо сказал Стив и протиснулся мимо, сжав предплечье Баки с невероятной нежностью, которая пронизала того до глубины души.

Теперь можно было так делать. Теперь они были вместе. Баки неожиданно осознал это — он словно прозрел, словно у него за плечами вострубил ангельский хор, и над головой вспорхнули крохотные голуби. Больше не нужно было держать свои чувства в секрете, тихо прятать в груди, в темноте своей комнаты или в тишине разума; больше не нужно было скрывать свои запретные мысли за закрытыми дверями. Если его сердце вырывалось из груди от чистой нежности, Баки мог поделиться этим; если его вены пульсировали от влюблённости такой глубокой, что в ней можно было утонуть, он мог сказать вслух; если он жаждал прикосновений, поцелуев — обнимашек, чёрт возьми, Баки, как оказалось, любил обнимашки, — он вполне мог так и сказать.

Это прозрение согрело Баки изнутри, и руки закололо желанием что-то сделать, и захотелось кричать от счастья.

Вместо этого он схватил Стива за запястья, развернул и, легонько подтолкнув к стене между стеллажами, легонько прикусил его нижнюю губу. Баки сжал в кулаке тонкую ткань его лонгслива, и Стив изогнул губы в заразительной улыбке. Пальцы Стива скользнули в волосы Баки, распуская свободный пучок, и Стив притянул Баки ближе, прижимаясь губами к губам крепче и нежнее. Баки не нужно было подсказки, чтобы ответить на поцелуй.

Внезапно Стив замер, опустив руку на талию Баки, и распахнул глаза, защекотав ресницами его кожу. Баки, чьи губы всё ещё были приоткрыты, поднял голову, чтобы понять, почему Стив остановился, и почему на его лице появилась кислая улыбка. Он обернулся через плечо.

С конца прохода на них глазели Наташа и Сэм.

— Хм! — одобрительно выдал Сэм, подняв брови буквально до линии роста волос.

— М-м… — Наташа криво ухмыльнулась. — Мне нравится это шоу.

Стив выдавил смешок. Щёки Баки вспыхнули.

— Вам, видимо, тоже. — Наташа наклонила голову, прощаясь, и скрылась в проходе.

— Увидимся, — сказал Стиву Сэм и последовал за Наташей.

— Да что вы вообще тут делали! — выкрикнул Баки, от смущения и негодования приподнявшись на цыпочки.

— Надо же мне сделать закупки, чтоб было из чего варить тебе кофе, Барнс! — отозвалась невидимая Наташа откуда-то между стеллажей с продуктами.

Типичное поведение ниндзя.

Баки с шумным выдохом опустился на ноги.

Стив потянул его за запястье:

— Идём уже, а.

* * *

Кофемашина тихо загудела и скрыла, как застонал Баки при виде безжалостной улыбки Наташи. Неудивительно, что она уже была на посту, обогнав Стива и Баки на милю. Баки слишком много отвлекался — сначала на покупку еды, а потом уже на попытки Стива отвлечь его от детального прочтения составов кондиционеров для белья.

Это был приятный отвлекающий фактор.

Впрочем, неожиданностью оказалось присутствие в кафе Ванды, которая удерживала на спинке стула гитару.

— Привет! — воскликнула Ванда, глядя то на Баки, то на Стива, то на стоящие на столе сумки с покупками.

Похоже, она, увидев их здесь, была так же ошарашена, как и Баки. Она распахнула руки, чтобы заключить Стива в объятия — для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, и даже так её подбородок едва доставал ему до плеча.

Баки украдкой глянул на Наташу, ища подозрительные детали. Ощутив его взгляд, та сурово уставилась в ответ, изогнув губы в улыбке скорее предостерегающей, нежели дружелюбной. На этот раз она совершенно точно не пыталась поддразнить.

— Привет! — воскликнула Ванда.

Баки оторвал взгляд от Наташи и со слабой улыбкой повернулся к Ванде. Он мог бы играть в гляделки с мастерами этого дела, но был рад, что на сей раз у него появилась причина отступиться. Наташа как противник вызывала опасения.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Баки, глянув на гитару у неё за спиной. — Меняешь профессию?

— Я хотела удивить тебя! Я собиралась взять кофе, чтобы ты пришёл — а он уже там. Что теперь, бить меня за это, — добавила она с шуточным ворчанием.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть гитара. — Стив указал на инструмент кивком головы.

— Я взяла её у Питера. — Ванда положила ладонь на гриф. — Он нашёл её в подвале, и это гитара не его тёти. Сейчас её нет в городе, она в деловой поездке, но она не играет, Питер бы знал, — объяснила она, и Стив понимающе покивал. — Я упомянула, что немного играю, и он сказал, что я могу её забрать.

— Мило с его стороны, — сказал Стив, а Баки в то же самое время воскликнул:

— Ты играешь на гитаре?

Стив с недоумением посмотрел на него.

— Конечно. Сама научилась несколько лет назад.

— Ну, — застенчиво сказала Ванда, — совсем немного. Но теперь снова могу практиковаться.

— Я выдам тебе список песен, — с улыбкой сказал Стив.

Ванда хихикнула.

— Индивидуальное обслуживание.

— Ты же его знаешь, — Баки изобразил пренебрежение, — там будут исключительно Марвин Гэй и песни, подходящие только для граммофонов.

— Ну, извини, — запротестовал Стив под хихиканье Ванды, — теперь я, знаешь ли, люблю ещё и мюзиклы.

— Песни из диснеевских мультфильмов не считаются за мюзиклы, — протянул Баки.

— Конечно же, считаются! — возразила Ванда.

— Спасибо. — Стив с глубоко признательным взглядом протянул ладонь, и Ванда ударила по ней своей. — Чем займётесь сегодня?

Ванда пожала плечами.

— Ничем особенным. Я думала, что мы просто позависаем вместе и распланируем дела на несколько дней вперёд, — сказала она, глядя на Баки в поисках согласия.

— Тогда я вас оставлю.

Стив похлопал по карманам, ища ключи, затем приобнял Ванду одной рукой и повернулся к Баки. Тот попытался изобразить обезоруживающую улыбку, но вышла скорее хищная. Стив заправил Баки за ухо пряди волос, которые сам же до этого и распустил, и нежно провёл по коже пальцами по коже. Он обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и, немного наклонившись, чмокнул его в кончик носа и мазнул губами по лбу.

Баки сморщил нос, а его сердце ликующе запело.

Стив подхватил пакеты с продуктами и растянул губы в ухмылке, которая могла бы посоперничать только с Наташиной.

— Пока! — крикнул он Наташе.

— Увидимся, Стив, — хрипловато ответила та.

— Повеселитесь, — с улыбкой сказал он Ванде.

— Спасибо! — От удивления она отозвалась с опозданием на минуту, когда уже зазвенели колокольчики на двери, обозначая, что Стив вышел. Ванда взглянула на Баки, наклонив голову, и пришла к выводу. — Вы двое…

Баки кивнул, не в силах сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Я так за вас рада! — просияла Ванда, хлопнув в ладоши. — Долго же вы решались.

— Это точно, — пробубнила Наташа так тихо, что Ванда, кажется, её не услышала.

— Разумеется, Стив знал ещё с шестнадцати, — сказала Ванда. — То есть, уже примерно двадцать лет.

Она тихонько охнула, испугавшись собственных слов. Баки сообразил, что она не собиралась этим делиться.

— Значит, надо было сказать ему, чтобы шевелился побыстрее, а? — поддразнил он, пытаясь развеять неловкость.

Ванда безрадостно хихикнула. Она поёрзала, покусывая верхнюю губу, и Баки дал ей минутку прийти в себя. Он обвёл гриф гитары, праздно дёрнул струну; инструмент всхлипнул, тихо и неприятно.

— Она не настроена, — объяснила Ванда.

Баки провёл рукой вверх-вниз по струнам.

— Значит, хотела сыграть нам песню?

Ванда просияла.

— Я исполню для вас балладу о любви.

* * *

— О, ты уже тут? — Баки перешагнул через ступни Стива, одетые в носки, и плюхнулся на диван. Чипсы, с горкой насыпанные в его чашку, в ответ на это небрежное движение предостерегающе затряслись.

— Угу, — сказал Стив, жуя собственные чипсы, и вытер уголок рта. Соус собственного изготовления, не иначе; когда-то он научился его готовить и теперь решил поделиться с Баки своим кулинарным чародейством, выраженным в форме луковых колец с хрустящей корочкой и сметанного соуса.

Это было правильное решение.

— Я думал, что ты собирался на пробежку, а не на марафон.

— Угу, — Стив сглотнул, — я тоже. Просто мы случайно добежали до фермы Тора.

— Но это же… в нескольких милях отсюда, — припомнил Баки. — И как он?

— Тор? Прекрасно.

— В смысле… — Баки махнул рукой, злясь на то, что Стив несерьёзно относится к причине вопроса. — Что насчёт вчерашнего?

— Я понял, о чём ты, всё прекрасно. — Чтобы убедить Баки в своей серьёзности, Стив даже прекратил жевать. — Ни царапины, ни намёка на неё, ничего такого.

Баки секунду смотрел, как Стив ест.

— Необъяснимо.

— Угу, — согласился Стив. Потом он набил рот едой и не мог больше сказать ничего.

Баки сощурился.

— И ты ещё ворчал на мой вкус в чипсах.

— Не на него, а на то, как долго ты их выбирал! — возразил Стив.

Баки наклонился вперёд и обмакнул несколько чипсин в соус. Движения вперёд-назад быстро ему надоели, потому он схватил чашки и устроил их на диване.

— Как Сэм это пережил? Такую дистанцию?

Стив приподнял бровь, глядя на соусы, угрожающе шатающиеся при каждом движении.

— Это добром не кончится.

— Плевать. — Баки начал жевать с открытым ртом, показывая, как сильно ему всё равно.

Стив рассеянно бросил взгляд на телевизор, где на экране шло чёрно-белое кино с сильно убавленным звуком. Серая дама плакала у своего туалетного столика, пока высокий серый мужчина умолял её о чём-то, вертя в руках шляпу.

— Да, а Сэм… был сама любезность, — сказал Стив, возвращаясь к чипсам.

Баки фыркнул.

— А потом Тор вернулся в город вместе с нами. — Стив наклонился и вытер соус с подбородка Баки. — Хотел заглянуть в приют для животных, потому что у него была пара вопросов…

Явственное многоточие, которым закончилась его фраза, повисло в воздухе, и Баки уставился на Стива. Возможно, тот взорвётся, если его не попросить развить тему.

— И? — сделал ему одолжение Баки.

— Он хотел узнать, нет ли у Клинта почтовых воронов, — на одном дыхании выпалил Стив.

— Воронов? — Баки нахмурился и поджал губы. — Я думал, что почтовыми бывают голуби. Да и Клинт на самом деле не особенно много знает о животных, — добавил он.

— Именно это Клинт ему и сказал, — продолжил Стив. — Тор смутился, начал объяснять, что ему нужны вороны, которые наблюдали бы за фермой и докладывали ему об активности, подозрительной или нет.

Бак поднял взгляд на Стива; это звучало так неправдоподобно, что хотелось закатить глаза.

— И тут Клинт смотрит на него так, словно Тор говорит, что небо красное, — продолжил Стив, — но тот настаивает, говорит, что ему нужны такие вороны, как Хугин и Мунин.

— …Кто? — прохрипел Баки.

Стив театрально пожал плечами.

— Потом он продолжил разговаривать о мидгардских змеях, ручных волках и громадных ужасных пузатых чибисах.

Баки моргнул, слизывая соль с губ.

— Не понимаю. А что такое Мидгард?

— Ума не приложу! — воскликнул Стив.

— Может быть, он водил вас за нос, — предположил Баки, откидываясь на диванные подушки.

— Он казался всерьёз расстроенным, — сказал Стив. — Клинт вместо этого попытался всучить ему собаку.

Баки фыркнул.

— Ну, разумеется. Волк, собака — одно и то же, верно?

— Симпатичного малого, — продолжил Стив, подогнув под себя ногу. — Он такой одноглазый, невысокий и толстенький, очень легковозбудимый.

Баки кивнул, глядя на соусы и обдумывая, который выбрать. Когда Стив ткнул его в ключицу пальцем, он поднял взгляд.

— А Медовая Принцесса была очень рада меня видеть, — застенчиво сказал Стив.

— Медовая Принцесса? Её правда так зовут?

— А ещё там был котёнок, этакий комочек чёрного меха…

— Когда-нибудь мы могли бы завести питомца, — по внезапной прихоти ровным голосом сказал Баки, оценивая реакцию Стива.

Лицо Стива смягчилось. Он заулыбался и будто засиял изнутри ещё сильнее прежнего.

— Ты бы этого хотел?

— Конечно, — сказал Баки и проклял своё решение переставить соусы на диван. И как ему теперь подсесть ближе к Стиву?

Стив опёрся локтем о спинку дивана и устроил голову в сгибе ладони.

— Какой-то ты прямо домовитый.

— Это ты меня вдохновляешь, — охотно ответил Баки, педантично переставляя миски на кофейный столик.

— Не-а, — беззаботно сказал Стив. — Ты в душе всегда был домашним котиком.

— Да? — Баки подобрался ближе, встал на диване на колени и потёрся головой о плечо Стива. — Ну, тогда погладь меня.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Зараза.

* * *

Обратной стороной блаженства стали ночные кошмары.

Баки был не готов к ним — он с головой погрузился в новообретённые отношения, воодушевлённый тем, что в его жизни не изменилось практически ничего, разве что теперь его желания могли исполняться.

Когда они легли спать, Стив уткнулся носом в грудь Баки и закинул ногу ему на бёдра. Баки запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, всё ещё мокрые после вечернего душа, и Стив удовлетворённо мурлыкал и притирался ещё ближе, как будто это было возможно.

Так что Баки был очень даже не готов к тому, что проснулся в два часа ночи, мокрый от пота и с яростно колотящимся о грудную клетку сердцем. Перед глазами всё ещё плавали фрагменты образов, тёмные и невообразимые. Он был до глубины души убеждён, что на него нападали, его калечили и убивали.

Он повернул голову вбок. Стив мирно спал — живой и невредимый. Баки глубоко вдохнул и попытался подавить страх; он пожалел, что так легко отмахнулся от кошмаров Стива. Он попытался разглядеть очертания комнаты, включил ночник, только чтобы убедиться, что здесь никого.

Стив крепко зажмурился при свете.

— Что случилось, — сонно протянул он.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Баки, выключая лампу. — Прости.

Стив открыл глаза и оглядел Баки.

— Что не так?

— Ничего, прости, я… — Баки провёл рукой по волосам. — Кошмар приснился.

— Хочешь о нём поговорить?

Баки не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Во сне не было ничего, кроме несвязных сцен и сильных ощущений. Рука, тесно сжимающая чьё-то горло; выворачивающий внутренности крик, когда кто-то зажимал голову Баки металлическим обручем; взведённый пистолет, покоящийся в серебристой ладони.

В этих образах не было смысла; все они казались сюрреалистичными.

Баки не знал, что и думать, потому решил выбросить их из головы. Он свернулся подле Стива, схватив его за руку и закинув её на себя.

— Нет, — сказал он.

Стив лишь крепче прижал его к себе.

Это быстро вошло у них в привычку — странную, но какая уж есть. Баки просыпался в середине ночи, ища тени в темноте и спрашивая, не ранил ли кого-нибудь нечаянно; Стив крепко обнимал его и нашёптывал успокаивающие слова, пока Баки не засыпал вновь. Стив просыпался под утро от крика Пегги, эхом повторяющегося в голове, или от шёпота Тони, что всё это неправильно, идеальная иллюзия; Баки баюкал его, пока Стив не чувствовал себя в безопасности настолько, чтобы встретить новый день.

— Может, вы просто ужинаете слишком поздно, идёте спать на полный желудок? — легонько поддразнил Сэм.

Он пропустил сердитый взгляд Стива, но вовремя заметил его надутые губы и рассмеялся.

Баки ощетинился, засунув руки в карманы и ссутулив плечи, наполовину сожалея о своём решении присоединиться к Стиву и Сэму на прогулке в парке. Было слишком рано и слишком светло, а он всё ещё не обзавёлся солнечными очками. В порыве отчаяния он распустил волосы и завесил ими лицо, тщетно пытаясь спрятаться в их тени.

Тем не менее, они со Стивом шли по бокам от Сэма, как будто тот оставался их последним оплотом логики. Баки нужно было проверить достоверность своей тревоги. Ещё Баки нужно было, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что он спятил.

— Расслабься. Я шучу. Сны не поддаются логике, приятель. — Он быстро отхлебнул кофе на вынос. — А вы двое, вояки — фанаты «Янки», — процитировал он Скотта, — просто обязаны видеть слишком яркие сны, неприятные, даже отвратительные. Таков прекрасный мир ПТСР.

— Контузии, — машинально сказал Стив Баки, и Баки буркнул:

— Знаю.

— Контузия. — Сэм покачал головой. — Вы такие старомодные.

— Но, — подчеркнул Стив, — это один и тот же сон. Снова и снова.

— Со словами Старка, — отметил Сэм. — Он явно тогда подложил тебе свинью.

— Но каждый раз, — сказал Стив, и между его бровями залегла складка, — мне кажется, что я забываю что-то, что должен помнить. Что-то важное.

— Возможно, так и есть, — сказал Сэм. — Сны — это всего лишь часть нашего бессознательного. Твоё решило принять образ Пегги. Я понимаю, что это неприятно, но она много для тебя значила, так что в этом образе есть смысл. Ты пытаешься сказать что-то самому себе, а Пегги — человек, которого ты послушал бы.

Сэм сел на скамейку, разминая шею, а Стив и Баки плюхнулись по бокам, глядя на него так, словно он хранит в голове все тайны мироздания. Сэм весело глянул на них, а затем продолжил:

— По крайней мере, они приходят и уходят. Не будят тебя, как твоего парня.

Баки поёрзал. Он в самом деле просыпался от кошмаров, и это выводило его из себя, как и необходимость говорить о них. А более всего он ненавидел то, какими реальными они казались, как будто были частью его воспоминаний, давно забытой жизни.

— Миссис Кэй скончалась прошлой ночью, — тихо сказал Сэм после секундного молчания.

Стив опустил голову.

— Соболезную.

— Это был вопрос времени, и всё же. От этого ничуть не легче. Хотя что касается меня, мне кажется, что я даже не знал её вовсе. Знал только, что она есть. Но за ней никто не приедет.

— У неё совсем нет семьи? — спросил Стив.

— Ну, предположительно есть, но они живут… где-то в другом месте? Не здесь. — Сэм повёл плечами, уставившись вдаль. — И они не приедут. Насколько я знаю.

— Ты ответственен за похороны? — спросил Баки.

— Ага, — ответил Сэм. — Буду только я и несколько соседей. Оставим это между нами. — Он покачал головой. — Просто кажется… Это странно — не принимай близко к сердцу, Стив, не надо, чтобы ты и это видел во сне, — попытался пошутить он, — но кажется, будто мы живём в пузыре. В маленьком пузырьке города, изолированном ото всех и от всего. Что происходит снаружи, почему люди не приезжают, почему не уезжают? Мы как будто… в стазисе.

Баки осторожно наблюдал за ним, отказываясь признавать вслух, что он согласен. Он украдкой бросил взгляд на Стива, который явно встревоженно обдумывал — может, даже не в первый раз — эту мысль.

— Но разве не такова жизнь в маленьких городках? — осторожно спросил Баки. — Мы сами её выбрали.

Стив посмотрел на него, и Баки отпрянул, потому что во взгляде Стива было не что иное, как замешательство. Казалось, он хотел спросить: «В самом деле выбрали? Когда?» Баки отвернулся и упрямо уставился в землю.

— Похоже на то, — уклончиво сказал Сэм. — Впрочем, иногда я подумываю уехать, и это отчего-то кажется невозможным. Словно я здесь в ловушке. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Думаю, всем иногда так кажется.

— Похоже на то, — холодно повторил Стив.

— Иногда, — Сэм издал короткий смешок, устремив взгляд в небо, — иногда мне кажется, что я видел всё это сверху. Как будто я где-то там, наверху, и гляжу на землю с высоты. Всё такое маленькое. Крохотное. А я лечу, свободный ото всего, в лицо дует прохладный ветер, и я просто… скольжу по воздушным потокам.

— Как ангел? — Стив растянул губы в ухмылке.

Сэм фыркнул.

— Может быть, в прошлой жизни ты был птицей, — предположил Баки.

— Может быть, — согласился Сэм, с тоской глядя в чистое небо.

* * *

Рука держала пистолет. Рука была испещрена красными звёздами, а пистолет тускло поблёскивал металлом. Это Баки держал его, но в тоже время — не он. Он, настоящий Баки, смотрел, как двойник в его теле поднимает оружие и целится в кого-то вне поля зрения. Пистолет блеснул; картинка обрела чёткость. Баки был одет в форму, как из учебника истории, которая ему, тощему, былачуть великовата по росту и в ширину. На его коротких волосах безукоризненно лежала фуражка, а его глаза…

Кто-то позвал его по имени.

Его глаза пугали. Они были остекленевшие, как у марионетки, безжизненной и оставленной на милость кукловода. Он направил пистолет, и Баки вскрикнул; на прицеле был Стив. Невысокий, костлявый, бледный и нахальный, каким Баки помнил его, и каким Стив не мог быть. Баки с мёртвыми глазами застрелит его. Он застрелит Стива, и настоящий Баки не сможет это остановить, он не может сделать ни черта, и последнее, что Стив увидит перед смертью, — его лицо, лицо не-Баки, пустой, неумолимый взгляд…

— Баки! — зашипел Стив и жёстко ткнул Баки под рёбра.

Баки распахнул веки.

— Я кого-то ранил, — шепнул он. Он пытался уцепиться за что-нибудь, но сон пытался затянуть его обратно, застрелить…

— Бак!

Яростно дёрнувшись, Баки резко проснулся. Тяжело дыша, он обводил взглядом комнату, пока та постепенно не сфокусировалась перед глазами.

— Тебе снился сон, с нами всё хорошо, — тихим голосом сказал Стив.

Он, казалось, совсем проснулся, и Баки смущённо моргнул. Простыня под его ступнёй перекрутилась, как верёвка, и Баки стряхнул её, дёргая плечами, чтобы избавиться от тревоги. Футболка прилипла к мокрой от пота спине, а разум всё ещё не совсем пришёл в себя.

— А? — промямлил он.

— Послушай, — шепнул Стив.

Баки, охваченный стыдом после кошмара и ничего не понимающий, попытался найти в этой просьбе смысл. Но тут он услышал чьи-то громкие крики дальше по улице и приподнялся на локтях.

Он смахнул волосы со лба, а Стив, выскочив из кровати, подбежал к окну и, сдвинув занавески, уставился наружу. Бледный лунный свет скользнул в комнату, разгоняя тьму и побуждая Баки проявить внимание. Он поднялся и пошлёпал к окну.

— Это Старк? — спросил он.

— Это… — Стив замялся. — Это катастрофа.

* * *

Тони Старк был невыносим, любил соперничать и подчас вёл себя странно, но никогда не был причиной никаких серьёзных проблем. Оттого было довольно неожиданно, когда он в три часа ночи начал фланировать по улице босиком, в шортах неоновой расцветки и майке с открытыми плечами, выкрикивая бессмыслицу. Должно быть — Баки на это надеялся, — Старк, несмотря на поздний час, работал в саду, потому что в руке его была садовая лопатка, которой он махал в небеса.

— Где ты там!

Стив трусцой побежал по улице; кардиган, небрежно накинутый поверх футболки, летел за ним, как плащ. Где он нашёл столько энергии после резкой побудки, Баки не знал. Сам-то он далеко не сразу присоединился к Стиву, шагая тяжело и двигаясь медленно. Он наклонил голову и завязал волосы в спутанный узел на макушке; три часа ночи — не время для аккуратных пучков на затылке. Он обхватил себя руками, кутаясь в толстовку.

— Что ты сделал? — продолжал кричать Старк. — Верни их. Верни их, ублюдок! — Его голос сорвался. — Где они? Где они?!

Баки задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Он пьян?

Стив беспомощно пожал плечами, крепко сжав рот, — кажется, он спорил сам с собой, стоит действовать или лучше не лезть.

— Вернуть кого? — неслышно спросил Баки, наблюдая, как Старк в умоляющем жесте поднял руки к небу. — Кто-то умер? Что мы вообще знаем о Тони Старке?

— Я…

Стиву не пришлось заканчивать предложение, если он вообще собирался это делать. Старк бредил.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать! — невнятно вопил он, крутясь кругом, широко раскинув руки в жесте неповиновения.

В ближайшем доме зажёгся свет, затем ещё в одном. Стив решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Тони, — спокойно позвал он.

Старк, кажется, не слушал, так что Стив попробовал снова, как можно громче, но не переходя на крик.

— Тони!

Старк повернулся. Глаза его были распахнуты, а лицо похоже на лица из кошмаров Баки. Он сглотнул пересохшим горлом и крепче закутался в толстовку.

— Он не может это сделать, — бесцветным голосом сообщил Старк. — Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЧТО-ТО СДЕЛАЛ! — закричал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, обшаривая взглядом окрестности, как будто кто-то таился по кустам.

Свет начал загораться и в других домах, спящих до этого, и Стив вздрогнул. Он сделал несколько шагов вперёд, медленно и не угрожающе, выставив ладони в успокаивающем жесте.

— Тони, отдай мне лопатку, — сказал он.

— Всё неправильно, — безумно прошептал Тони.

— Я знаю, — успокоил Стив. — Но так ты проблему не решишь. Просто отдай мне лопатку, мы зайдём в дом и всё выясним.

Старк уставился на него со смесью грусти и поражения на лице. Стив стоял неподвижно, настороже, как человек, приближающийся к дикому животному. На несколько секунд время застыло, а затем хлопнула дверь, и все они трое подпрыгнули. Офицер Роудс, облачённый в пижаму и рассерженный, как тысяча чертей, слетел по ступенькам и потрусил к месту событий.

— Тони! — раздражённо позвал он. — Какого чёрта ты творишь!

Старк повернулся к Роудсу, и в то же мгновение из него будто спустили воздух; он поник и уронил голову, как будто кто-то повернул выключатель.

Стив, воспользовавшись возможностью, подобрался ближе.

— Вот так, — сказал он, аккуратно извлекая лопатку из безвольной руки Старка. — Идём-ка внутрь.

* * *

— По крайней мере, это был не острый предмет, — пробормотал Баки Стиву несколькими минутами спустя, стоя — кто бы мог подумать — в забитой вещами гостиной Старка.

Баки бы не причислил Старка к людям, которые захламляют жилое пространство. Он ожидал увидеть здесь аккуратные поверхности и кожаные диваны, безукоризненно белые стены и сделанные из стали манекены, хотя он и не понимал, с чего так решил. Он держался как можно дальше от потёртого диванчика, чувствуя себя незваным гостем в чужом доме. Прислонившись спиной к стене, он наблюдал, как Роудс протягивает почти трясущемуся Старку воду в стакане и накидывает ему на плечи одеяло.

Роудс осторожно устроился в кресле, не сводя глаз со Старка, который отставил стакан на кофейный столик и почти со стыдом посмотрел на Стива. Он крепко закутался в одеяло, перевёл взгляд на Баки, затем на его руки. Он прикипел немигающим нечитаемым взглядом к левой руке Баки, и тот поёжился. Чтобы избавиться от внимания Старка, он скрестил руки.

Старк покачал головой и шумно выдохнул.

— Какого чёрта, Тони, — сказал Роудс, но без принуждения в голосе.

— Всё неправильно, — дрожащим голосом сказал Тони. — Это… Я пытался понять почему, как, но не могу… Нет возможности… — Он посмотрел на Стива. — Я пытался тебе сказать, — напряжённо сказал он. — Я пытался, я…

— Что именно неправильно? — спросил Роудс. — Это снова твоя теория о мультивселенных, да?

— Мультивселенных? — переспросил Стив.

Старк вздрогнул.

— Среди множества есть две, которые… — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Роудса. — Роуди думает, что это чушь, но они есть. Я помню две жизни. Нет… нет, не то, — поправил он сам себя, — я помню две жизни, два мира, но наполовину, а целиком не помню ни одного. Оба они неполные. Я знаю, что я здесь, но не всегда тут был. Я должен быть где-то ещё. Мы все должны быть где-то ещё. Мы должны…

Его взгляд снова упал на левую руку Баки, и Баки почувствовал страстное желание сбежать. Он подвинулся ближе к Стиву.

Старк покачал головой.

— Мы должны, эм-м, — сказал он, рассеянно царапая середину груди, — должны…

— Где мы должны быть, Тони? — спросил Роудс с терпением человека, который слышал это слишком много раз, но с готовностью выслушает снова, если Старку это необходимо.

— Я не… Я не знаю. — Старк потёр лицо ладонью. — Я не помню. В Нью-Йорке, может быть.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь был в Нью-Йорке? — ровным тоном уточнил Роудс.

— Нет, — ответил Старк. — И да. Я жил там. И ты тоже. В другой жизни. Но не в этой.

— Ты говоришь о реинкарнациях, да? — спросил Стив.

Старк сварливо поцокал языком.

— Нет. Конечно, нет… что-то сместилось, — сказал он. — Мы не всегда жили здесь. Мы здесь появились. Это место не настоящее.

— Как по мне, вполне себе настоящее, — возразил Роудс.

— Не мы так решили, — продолжил стоять на своём Старк.

Баки отступил, но идти было некуда. Слова Старка были угрожающими и успокаивающими, они беспокоили и в то же время казались обоснованными.

Он немного желал исчезнуть в стене.

— Мы просто отказываемся видеть, — тихо продолжил Старк, главным образом себе под нос. Он провёл пальцами по ободку стакана с водой. — Потому что это легко.

— Что, по-твоему, мы должны увидеть? — ровно спросил Стив.

Старк покачал головой.

— Я же говорил тебе, что не помню. Я продолжаю забывать. Оно приходит и уходит, а я продолжаю забывать.

— Записывай, — тонким голосом предложил Баки.

Старк вздёрнул голову, глядя на него так, словно Баки только что открыл все секреты вселенной.

— Когда ты в последний раз спал, Тони? — осторожно спросил Роудс.

— Не знаю, — отвлекшись, ответил тот. — Неважно. Четыре дня или около того.

— Ясно, — уверенно сказал Роудс. — Хорошо, я понял. — Он поднялся и сжал плечо Старка. — Хватит так с собой обращаться, приятель. Мы идём спать. — Он успокаивающе погладил Старка по спине. — Я займусь этим, — сказал он Стиву.

Стив прислонился к стене и долгое мгновение глядел на Старка. Этого не замечали ни Роудс, который вкрадчиво убеждал Старка лечь на диван и нашёптывал ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее, ни сам Старк. Стив оттолкнулся от стены, пошёл к двери. Баки последовал за ним, заправляя за уши уже выбившиеся из пучка волосы.

— До завтра, Тони, — сказал Стив.

— Ты же знаешь, что я прав, — шепнул Тони, устраиваясь на боку.

Стив сжал губы, проглатывая слова.

— Доброй ночи, Тони.

— Ты знаешь, что я прав, Кэп! — на финальном взрыве энергии крикнул Старк.

Стив застыл, занеся руку над дверной ручкой, прикусил нижнюю губу и стиснул зубы, собираясь с силами. Он опасливо повернулся к Старку, боясь того, что увидит на его лице.

Насколько мог понять Баки, он не увидел ничего.

Старк уже смежил веки и провалился в беспокойный сон.

* * *

Баки желал того же Стиву и себе, но сегодня им уже точно было не суждено заснуть.

Они лежали в темноте, по ощущениям, несколько часов. Стив сложил руки на груди; его глаза были широко распахнуты и поблёскивали в почти полной темноте. Баки пялился в потолок, устроив голову на плече Стива.

— Он назвал меня Кэпом, — прозаично сообщил Стив, когда тишина стала гнетущей.

— С такой скоростью и я скоро захочу так тебя звать. — Баки попытался изобразить шутливый тон, но вышло не совсем искренне.

Стив повернулся к нему.

— Чёрт тебя дери, я был твоим капитаном, но при этом ты никогда так меня не звал.

— Это потому что ты Стив, — сказал Баки, попытавшись просунуть пальцы между крепко стиснутыми ладонями Стива.

Стив разжал руки и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Баки.

— Он не мог знать.

— Что мы знаем о Старке? — серьёзно спросил Баки.

— Здесь никто не знает моего звания, — сказал Стив.

— Может, он это как-то разнюхал, — предположил Баки.

Стив внимательно на него посмотрел.

— И ты в это веришь?

Баки прикусил губу.

— Нет.

Стив кивнул, и его лицо лишь капельку расслабилось.

— Не похоже на него. Да даже если и разнюхивал, то проблема явно не в этом.

Так и было. Наверняка.

С большой вероятностью Старк был безумен.

С большой вероятностью Старк был гением.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Баки много во что верил. Он верил в художественную литературу и в то, что она каким-то образом основана на фактах, верил в научную литературу и в то, что однажды она может стать реальностью. Он верил в фантазии, воображаемое и неведомое. Он не мог отрицать существование духов, инопланетян, мифических чудовищ и морских тварей, которые обитают глубоко на дне и страстно желают лишь одного — быть любимыми. Когда-то в прошлом и самолёты казались немыслимыми, телевидение — чудной выдумкой; история, насколько он знал её, ещё не вошла в период зрелости, и беспроводной интернет был даже не отдалённой мечтой.

Если существование чего-то нельзя подвергнуть сомнению, это что-то существует, так что Баки обнаружил в теории Старка некий здравый смысл. Он и сам чувствовал в глубине души какую-то неправильность, словно он в каком-то смысле оторван от мира, который считал реальным.

Возможно, у него поехала крыша. Но если и так, то, значит, крыши поехали и у всего остального города — или, по крайней мере, у Стива, Старка, Клинта, возможно, у Сэма. И, может быть, даже у Наташи, — хотя, конечно, она могла всю жизнь быть ниндзя, просто хорошо притворялась.

У каждого уважающего себя маленького городка должны быть тёмные тайны, но у них, похоже, тайны были несколько серьёзнее, чем у остальных.

Эта мысль грызла его в течение завтрака, пока Стив пёк блинчики, бормоча себе под нос о каких-то воющих солдатах и угрозе в маске с красным лицом. Мысль грызла Баки, пока он мыл посуду, а Стив целовал его шею, и продолжила грызть, когда он, поцеловав Стива на прощание, пошёл к Ванде. Он отказался от ежедневного похода за кофе. Возможно, он вот-вот распутает клубок тайн, которые нельзя — или, наоборот, нужно — трогать, и запустит цепную реакцию; он слишком взвинчен для кофе.

Ванда с широкой улыбкой открыла дверь, пребывая в абсолютном неведении о событиях прошлой ночи. Она обхватила лицо Баки ладонями, мягкими и гладкими по сравнению с его шершавыми щеками, и, как обычно, прислонилась к его лбу своим. Он позволил себе сделать то же самое — мгновение мира перед поворотным моментом.

— Доброе утро, лютик, — жизнерадостно сказала она.

— Лютик, — шепнул Баки. — Доброе.

— У меня появилась идея, — сообщила Ванда, заходя в дом. — Прозрачные бальзамы для губ с бусинами внутри.

— Звучит неплохо, — безо всякой уверенности ответил Баки.

— Бусины у меня есть. Можно заказать контейнеры и…

— Слушай, Ванда, — Баки провёл рукой по её волосам, — почему бы нам просто не… — Он слабо махнул рукой в направлении её гостиной.

— Ой. Ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить?

Ванда предположила верно, и к тому моменту, как она присела на диван, её любопытство небезосновательно возросло. Баки сел на диванчик поменьше и повернулся к ней, нервно потирая руки. Он открыл рот, коротко вдохнул и тут же закрыл его, не зная, как перейти к делу.

— Как твои дела? — неожиданно ляпнул он грубым голосом.

Ванда в замешательстве наклонила голову набок.

— Ты хочешь поговорить обо мне? Баки, с тобой всё в порядке?

Баки покачал головой.

— Всё хорошо…

— А со Стивом? — спросила она.

— А? Ну да. — Баки закусил губу — теперь он и сам пребывал в замешательстве.

— Хорошо, — Ванда кивнула, — так в чём дело?

Бак подсел ближе.

— Что ты делала вчера?

— Я… что? — Ванда нахмурилась. — Ты и сам знаешь. Я немного повозилась с гитарой, она ужасно расстроена… Я была здесь. Клинт забегал поздороваться, брал с собой собаку…

— Но, — прервал её Баки, — что ты делала неделю назад? Две недели? Месяц?

— Я не… — Ванда взглянула на него с беспокойством. — Ты уверен, что у тебя всё в порядке?

— Что ты делала? — настойчиво повторил Баки.

— Я… — Она повела плечами. — Думаю, я занималась тем же, чем всегда. Что-нибудь мастерила, я более чем уверена, что мы с тобой мастерили свечи…

Баки не помнил, сделал ли в своей жизни хотя бы одну свечу. Но, как только Ванда произнесла это вслух, разум с некоторым трудом начал воссоздавать воспоминание о воске, фитилях и огнеупорных чашах на плите. Баки постарался прогнать его.

— Но ты это помнишь?

— Я припоминаю кое-что, если ты об этом, — сказала Ванда, и в её голос закралось напряжение. — Не то чтобы я помнила детали — во что я была одета, во что был одет ты…

Она окинула Баки взглядом.

— Твои волосы были завязаны в пучок, ты был одет в толстовку…

— Потому что я всегда так выгляжу, — как можно мягче перебил её Баки. — Это догадки. Логические умозаключения.

Ванда уставилась на него.

— Может быть, — немного скептически согласилась она.

— Где Вижен? — спросил Баки.

Ванда дёрнулась, раздув ноздри.

— Ты знаешь, что он уехал по делам.

— Куда? — задал Баки ещё один вопрос.

— Далеко, — нерешительно ответила Ванда. — На Манхэттен.

— И чем он занимается? Ты помнишь, когда видела его в последний раз?

— Я же говорила тебе, что иногда мы разговариваем, — начала Ванда, но Баки не дал ей развить тему.

— Ты помнишь, когда в последний раз видела его своими глазами, без всяких сомнений? Помнишь его голос или… его глаза, его…

Он остановился, когда Ванда покачала головой.

— Я обнимала его, — сказала она.

В попытке вспомнить она опустила глаза на ковёр, глядя на зелёные узоры. Её голос надломился, и Баки протянул руки и обхватил её ладони. Они оказались ледяными, и Баки успокаивающе их пожал.

— Я… вот мы на земле? На полу, — озадаченно сказала Ванда, кажется, не заметив жеста. Её акцент стал сильнее обычного, отчего слова выходили слабыми и бессвязными. — Он у меня на коленях, его… его голова у меня на коленях, и он спит. Его глаза закрыты, он, должно быть, спит, и его лицо… — Она засмеялась, высоко и неестественно. — Его лицо видится красным, так что он, должно быть, пьян. И я тоже, если помню его красным. Я не… — Она поморщилась, скривив губы, как будто, оглядываясь назад, и опровергла сказанное. — Я не хотела его отпускать, так что это, должно быть, был последний раз, когда я его видела. До тех пор, пока он не вернётся. — Она наклонила голову, посмотрела на Баки и нахмурилась, когда увидела выражение на его лице. — Что такое?

— Ты плачешь, — тихо сказал Баки.

Ванда высвободила руки. Она коснулась мокрых щёк и, испуганно вздрогнув, посмотрела на пальцы, словно сомневалась в собственных ощущениях.

— Правда? — озадаченно спросила она.

Она так потерянно посмотрела на Баки, что его сердце сжалось.

— Почему я плачу?

Она ошарашенно оглядела гостиную, водя глазами от пола до потолка, как будто видела её впервые. Она взглянула на собственные руки, маленькие и бледные, взмахнула пальцами, рисуя в прозрачном воздухе спиральные узоры и невидимые нити. Баки почти показалось, что он увидел завитки красного дыма, но они были такими слабыми, что разглядеть их не представлялось возможным. Ванда пристально уставилась на него, и её глаза сверкнули красным. Баки моргнул, и цвет пропал.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — заявила она почти неслышным голосом. — Он не… — Она скривила губы в горестной гримасе. — С чего бы тебе так думать?

Баки покачал головой.

— Я вообще ни о чём не думаю. — Он не лгал. Он лишь видел беспокойство Ванды, а в остальном его разум был пуст.

Ванда продолжала:

— С чего бы тебе… Ты не видел…

Она уставилась на Баки сощуренными глазами, оценивая, размышляя, проверяя. Баки ощутил себя раздетым до костей, поджилки затрепетали, и его захлестнуло страстное желание сбежать. Он вонзил пальцы в диванные подушки и прикусил язык, желая с этим разобраться — что бы это ни было.

Ванда пришла в себя практически так же внезапно, как и отключилась. Она сглотнула и практически машинально выпрямила плечи, и её руки безвольно упали на колени.

— У меня голова разболелась. Не возражаешь, если мы устроим сегодня выходной? Кажется, мне нужно прилечь, это мигрень.

Она попыталась сказать это лесково, но вышло холодно. Она выглядела мудрее, чем положено в её юном возрасте, и определённо старше, чем несколько минут назад. Она напала на какой-то след, шестерни в мозгу вращались и глаза поблёскивали сокровенным знанием, которым она не готова была поделиться.

Баки хотел обнять её укрыть от чего-то случившегося… или ничего не случалось.

Баки чувствовал себя сволочью.

* * *

— А ты-то чего ходишь как в воду опущенный?

Баки, избегая смотреть Наташе в глаза, коротко и тяжело вздохнул. Наташа вопросительно изогнула бровь.

Она была не так уж далека от правды. Баки казалось, что над его головой сгустились дождевые тучи — серые, объёмные и просто недобрые.

— Я расстроил Ванду, — простонал он, плюхнувшись на стул за пустым столиком.

Доктор Беннер, который в данный момент занимал второй (и последний) столик, поднял глаза от книги и поправил очки. Питер Паркер, который, очевидно, никогда не ходил в школу, оторвался от разглядывания плюшек и булочек в витрине с выпечкой и с широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Баки.

Скотт высунул голову из кухонных дверей и укоризненно на него взглянул.

— Ты расстроил Ванду!?

Даже поварской колпак Скотта выразил укоризну, с театральным шорохом соскользнув с его головы. Скотт поймал его за секунду до того, как тот упал на пол.

— Боже. — Баки устало потёр руками лицо. Осуждение в этом месте было почти осязаемым.

— Ванду? — переспросил Питер. — Как? Она же никогда и мухи не обидит, с чего ты вообще…

— Веди себя прилично, — прохладно вставила Наташа. — Не твоё дело. — Она посмотрела на Баки. — Если только Джеймс не хочет об этом поговорить, — сказала она сладким, но в то же время практически угрожающим тоном.

Реальность отслаивалась, как луковая шелуха, слой за слоем, выдумки и предположения опровергались внутренними инстинктами и смутными воспоминаниями, которые казались реальнее самой реальности, — или, может быть, Баки только казалось, но, возможно, остальные тоже поймут. Так или иначе, в одиночку этот вопрос было не решить. В лучшем случае, вместе они смогут понять, как всё началось. В худшем — кто-нибудь окажет ему квалифицированную помощь.

— Мне кажется, что всё вокруг немного не на своих местах, — сказал он. — Немного нереальное.

— Я знаю это чувство! — воскликнул Питер. — Как будто ты не до конца проснулся, но абсолютно точно не спишь…

Баки, весь внимание, приподнял брови.

— Вот ты такой ходишь, болтаешь, но твои мозги всё ещё в спящем режиме, и ты мыслишь не особенно ясно, — продолжил Питер, — но в целом ничего так, и потому просто ждёшь, пока всё не прояснится.

Наташа демонстративно отвлеклась на полировку стойки.

— Как будто ты всё помнишь только наполовину, — сказал Питер. — Это отстой. Или типа как… Тебя очень тянет заняться чем-то, о чём раньше ты вообще никогда не думал.

— Например, сексом со Стивом, — едва слышно пробормотала Наташа.

Баки фыркнул.

— Какого хрена, Наталья.

— Наташа, — спокойно поправила она.

— Верно, — согласился Баки, и эта перебранка не показалась странной. Может быть, у него кончился запал. Может, в этом был какой-то недоступный его пониманию смысл.

— Погодите-ка, что? Вы… того? — ошарашенно спросил Питер.

— А вы что, раньше не… того? — влез в разговор Скотт, обалдевший явно сильнее, чем Питер.

Баки раздражённо уставился на них обоих.

— Всё же… погодите-ка! — Скотт вскинул ладонь. — Возможно, пацан сечёт фишку. Со мной такое было! Занятие, о котором я раньше даже не думал, — оживлённо сказал он. — Несколько дней назад я просто проснулся и начал сооружать у себя в саду муравьиные фермы.

— Муравьиные фермы, — эхом повторил Баки.

— Да! — воскликнул Скотт. — Я не знаю, почему у меня их не было, и я так-то понятия не имею, зачем они мне. Но это просто казалось правильным решением.

— Не, я понял, понял, — согласился Питер, постукивая пальцами по витрине и не замечая Наташиного неодобрительного взгляда. — Я тут у себя дома нашёл паука. Убил ли я его? Нет. Прогнал? Нет, я его ловил… — Он поднял указательный палец и сделал паузу для театрального эффекта. — Потому что я хотел сделать его своим домашним питомцем.

Наташа коротко ухмыльнулась Питеру.

— У людей бывают странные домашние любимцы.

— И у тебя получилось? — внезапно подал голос доктор Беннер.

Питер вопросительно повернулся к нему.

— Ты поймал паука? — уточнил доктор Беннер.

— А, не, чувак, он сбежал, — с сожалением ответил Питер. — Но да, я понимаю, сержант, я понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — он повернулся к Баки, — иногда это кажется странным, глючным каким-то. Немного не на своих местах, как вы и сказали.

— «Сержант», — прокомментировала Наташа.

— Это правда, — тихо сказал Баки. Конечно, Питер знал его воинское звание, точно так же, как Старк знал, что Стив — капитан. Безо всяких логических на то причин.

— А как он это узнал? — спросил Скотт. — Вояки — фанаты «Янки» об этом никогда не говорят.

Баки лишь пожал плечами.

— Но вы ведь и есть, — с нервозной уверенностью заявил Питер, — сержант.

— Угу, — подтвердил Баки.

— Но откуда я это узнал, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос.

— Ни в чём нет смысла, — сказал Баки. — Это слова Старка.

— Старка? — недоверчиво переспросил Скотт, и доктор Беннер устало шепнул: «Тони».

— Ты теперь что, разговариваешь со Старком? — спросил Скотт. — Я думал, мы его терпеть не можем.

Наташа вздёрнула голову.

— Ты-то с какого перепуга?

— Я… — Скотт в явном замешательстве подёргал себя за фартук. — Я не знаю.

— Мы живём какой-то странной жизнью. — Баки рассеянно выводил узоры на столе. — Не знаю, какой. Но что-то «сместилось», — заимствовал он словечко у Старка.

— Куда? — спросил увлечённый Питер.

— А какая, в самом деле, разница? — тихо вмешался доктор Беннер. — Зачем лезть туда, где ты не можешь ничего изменить?

Баки пытливо взглянул на него.

— А я не могу?

— А разве можешь? — Доктор Беннер наклонился вперёд. — Ты можешь изменить реальность?

— Что, если она всего лишь немного ушла в сторону? — спросил Баки с нескрываемым вызовом в голосе.

— Типа, альтернативная реальность? Параллельная вселенная? — При виде такой перспективы глаза у Питера засверкали. — Какая-то симуляция? Лимб? Может быть, мы все мертвы, как в том сериале! — взволнованно добавил он. Как только до него дошло, что он ляпнул, его рот распахнулся. — Ой.

— А это важно? — спросил доктор Беннер. — Если нечто столь велико, что мы не можем его увидеть или как-то изменить, так уж ли это важно, настоящее ли оно? Мы ведь так этого и не узнаем, тогда какая нам разница?

— А что, разницы нет? — задал вопрос Баки.

— Не очень-то мне нравится незнание, — прохладно сказала Наташа. — Это как с пластырем: его лучше срывать разом.

Доктор Беннер задумчиво воззрился на неё слегка печальным взглядом.

— Если никто из нас не помнит и никто не знает… Если все мы живём спокойно и даже счастливо…

— Я не счастлив, — шепнул Скотт. — Я скучаю по кому-то и даже не помню, по кому.

— А я по природе своей не счастлива, — любезно сказала Наташа.

— А я просто… очень-очень ошарашен прямо сейчас? — нахмурился Питер.

Баки фыркнул. Он смотрел на Наташу, методично протирающую стойку, и видел, как она вытирает нож, держа его у бедра; он смотрел на Скотта, поправляющего белый фартук, и видел, как тот обнимает маленькую девчушку, смахивая слёзы. Он повернулся к Питеру, который задумчиво глядел на пол, и увидел, как тот делает сальто назад с грузовика, приземляется на ноги и смеётся, а затем посмотрел на доктора Беннера и увидел его, усталого и несчастного, посреди пробирок и стеклянных сосудов.

— Послушайте… Как у вас с наукой? — спросил Баки.

Колокольчик над входной дверью зазвонил, сообщая о новом посетителе. Все разом подняли головы, отчего Т’Чалла резко замер на пороге. Его уголки губ дёрнулись вверх.

— У вас заседание?

Наташа ухмыльнулась.

— Они просто никак не хотят оставить меня в покое.

— Вообще-то у нас тут очень интересный разговор, — вклинился Скотт.

— Я уверен, что его высочество не… — начал доктор Беннер, но тут же со стоном замолчал.

— Вот так-то, — одобрительно выдохнула Наташа.

— Мы говорим о параллельных реальностях, — сказал Скотт. — И мы с гордостью пришли к заключению, что наша жизнь совсем-совсем не настоящая.

— Ну, что же, — бодро сказал Т’Чалла, засунув руки в карманы, — это было бы облегчением. Я не могу понять, почему веду столь сухую и скучную жизнь. Меня утешит, если она окажется фальшивой.

Баки хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Ай да молодец!

— Не говори с ним так! — яростно прошипел Скотт.

Баки улыбнулся. Всё это — весь мир — было головоломкой, спрятанной где-то в их головах. Нужно было просто найти ключ к ответам.

* * *

— Нет, — отрезал Старк.

Он с силой пихнул дверь, пытаясь захлопнуть её перед лицом Баки. Баки выбросил вперёд ладонь.

— Подожди.

— Мы не друзья, — сказал Старк, раздражённо глядя на него.

— Мы не друзья, — подтвердил Баки.

Старк приоткрыл дверь и замер в ожидании. В левой руке он держал толстый блокнот, а между пальцами зажимал ручку. Оказалось, он принял совет Баки и работал над своей загадкой существования. Это вселило в Баки уверенность.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне побольше о своей теории.

— Нет, — напряжённо ответил Старк.

— Мне кажется, — настойчиво продолжил Баки, облизнув губы, — что или ты прав, или мы испытываем массовую галлюцинацию, которая приведёт к тому, что про нас будут писать «книжки, основанные на реальных событиях».

— Со всех сторон выигрышная ситуация, — процедил Старк.

— Я знаю твоего отца, — сказал Баки, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Все знают, — машинально ответил Старк. — Или не знает никто, с чего бы вообще кому-либо знать моего отца, не был же он… Боже мой. — Он устало потёр лицо.

— Я помню, как в какой-то палатке разговаривал с твоим отцом об оружии, обсуждал, как одолеть Гитлера, — сказал Баки. — Это чушь какая-то.

— Послушай, — сказал Старк — не агрессивно, как это обычно бывало, а устало; видимо, ситуация его вымотала. — Мне посоветовали «максимально ограничить раздражители», — сочащимся сарказмом голосом изобразил он, — Брюс посоветовал, ему Роуди попросил меня осмотреть, потому что я явно всех обеспокоил. Мне посоветовали расслабиться, сидеть дома и смотреть кулинарные телепередачи. Чем я и занимаюсь.

Баки сморщил нос.

— Ты смотришь кулинарные телепередачи?

— Матчи по боксу. — Старк скривил губы и отвёл взгляд, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Баки кивнул.

— Роудс тебе не верит?

— Он… — Старк наклонил голову, признавая, что его друг не так уж и не прав. — Он беспокоится. Хотя он привык к моим чудачествам. Он настаивает, что он офицер полиции, я настаиваю, что он офицер ВВС, а в свободное время расхаживает в металлическом костюме… Мало кто захочет продолжать общение после таких разговорчиков, — тихо закончил он.

— Я пытался сказать Ванде. Спросил её про Вижна. Вижена? — Баки дёрнулся, когда имя пришло ему на ум. — Про Вижена.

— О нет, — пробормотал Старк.

— Она расплакалась…

— О, нет, нет, нет, про Вижена? Ты спросил у Ванды про Вижена? — завопил Старк. — Ты добил Ванду, идиот!

Баки встревоженно отпрянул.

— А может, и нет, — дал обратный ход Старк. — Вычеркни это, может быть, ты правильно сделал. У неё странные юные мозги, может быть, она увидит первой.

— Увидит что? — спросил Баки, всё ещё напряжённый после ложной тревоги.

— То, что не можем увидеть все мы! — простонал Старк. — С этим своим ведьминским мумбо-юмбо!

Против всякого здравого смысла эти слова глубоко отозвались внутри Баки и показались более точными, чем любой реальный факт. Перед его внутренним взором возник красный дым, поднимающийся и извивающийся вокруг Ванды, защищающий, помогающий. Её глаза сияли кроваво-красным. Она была ужасающа и великолепна.

— Можешь рассказать мне больше?

Старк покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Мы могли бы помочь друг другу! — запротестовал Баки.

— Да не хочу я тебе помогать! — выпалил Старк. Он на мгновение замер, игнорируя то, как поёжился Баки. — И не хочу тянуть никого за собой. Если я неправ, мы просто пойдём ко дну все вместе, связанные абсурдными теориями заговора. — Он поджал губы. — Не стал бы так делать. Не могу распространять идеи, не имея доказательств.

— Собираешься их найти?

Старк пожал плечами.

Баки кивнул, отступая на шаг.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто знай, что я на твоей стороне.

Старк не отреагировал. На его лице держалась маска абсолютного безразличия, пусть и немного угрюмая. Баки сошёл по ступенькам в сад и быстро зашагал к калитке между благоухающими цветами, которые с такой одержимостью выращивал Старк.

— Барнс?

Баки обернулся почти с надеждой.

Старк в замешательстве скрёб пальцами по дверному косяку.

— Ты не помнишь никого по имени Пеппер?

Баки хотел бы вспомнить, лишь бы из взгляда Старка пропало это горестное выражение.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он.

Старк захлопнул дверь.

* * *

Баки плюхнулся на диван и, отзеркаливая позу Стива, устроил ноги на подушках и откинулся на подлокотник. Их ноги столкнулись посередине, и Стив улыбнулся. Он пихнул Баки в ногу ступнёй в ответ и поправил на бёдрах планшет для рисования.

— Итак, — перешёл Баки ближе к делу, — Ванда — ведьма. Доктор Беннер работает в лаборатории. Наташа — ниндзя, возможно, шпионка, а Питер… очень шустрый.

— И ещё он из Куинса, — сообщил Стив.

— Скотту нравятся муравьи…

— Человек-муравей, — с невозмутимым лицом сказал Стив.

Баки не мог понять, не дразнится ли он, так что принял эти слова как факт.

— Сэм когда-то летал, так что, возможно, он пилот, — продолжил Стив, работая над набросками; правда, он казался не столь убеждённым. — Он помнит, как прыгал с вертолёта. И клянётся, что однажды я вытащил его из тюрьмы.

— Из тюрьмы? — ошарашено протянул Баки. — За что?

Стив изогнул уголки губ вверх.

— Угадай ответ.

— И какой же? — с любопытством переспросил Баки.

— Мы не помним.

Баки застонал и легонько пихнул Стива в лодыжку.

— Так он тоже согласен?

— Ага, — сказал Стив. — Думает, что для совпадения слишком много людей.

— Ну, тогда передай ему, что у него есть — была? — ручная птица, — сказал Баки. — Красная.

— Звучит знакомо.

Баки откинулся на подлокотник.

— Я не понимаю. Факты должны соединиться вместе, а на самом деле всё только сильнее запутывается.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Мы идём маленькими шажками.

Баки прикусил губу.

— Клинт очень хорошо бьёт в цель. И умеет стрелять из лука.

— Клинт очень хорошо знает Наташу, — рассеянно добавил Стив.

— Да, мне кажется, придётся найти нечто большее. — Баки взглянул на руки Стива, порхающие над бумагой. — Что рисуешь?

Стив развернул планшет. Рисунок всё ещё был черновой, но летящим человеком в металлическом костюме, если судить по бородке, видимо, был Старк. Женщина в длинном плаще очень напоминала Ванду, а рядом присел на корточки мужчина, очень похожий на Тора. У его ног лежал то ли огромный диск, то ли гигантских размеров фрисби, то ли даже своего рода щит.

У Баки в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Он попытался ухватиться за мысль, но она пропала сразу же, как только Стив повернул планшет к себе.

— Помогает мне рассредоточиться, — объяснил Стив. — Так я могу говорить первое, что приходит в голову, не задумываясь. Вроде «Клинт очень хорошо знает Наташу». И они познакомились из-за Фьюри, — добавил он.

Баки сощурил глаза.

— Из-за кого?

Стив беспомощно покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Может быть, придумал.

— Ну, в таком случае мы все просто-напросто придумали самую сложную в мире вторую жизнь, — сказал Баки.

Стив улыбнулся.

— У Тора есть… молот.

— Нет, — сказал Баки, изогнув губы в недоверчивой улыбке. — Ты думаешь про другого Тора. Про северного бога.

— У него был молот, — убеждённо продолжил Стив.

— Может, он был… и есть? Может, он был и остаётся плотником.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Что? Нет, он был…

— Да-да? — Баки жадно уставился на него.

Стив сощурился, заглядывая в тот иной мир, и вздохнул, вернувшись ни с чем.

— Может, он и есть тот самый северный бог, — поддразнил Баки.

Стив шуточно-сердито уставился на него, и Баки широко улыбнулся. Он встал на колени и потянулся вперёд, чтобы быстро и нежно чмокнуть Стива в губы. Стив улыбнулся в губы Баки и, притянув его ближе, поцеловал уже всерьёз, а потом игриво прикусил его губы зубами. Он откинулся назад, взглянул на рисунок и растянул губы в улыбке до ушей.

Баки довольно мурлыкнул и улёгся сбоку от него.

— Но мне не кажется, что это выдумки, — сказал он и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Мне кажется, что всё вокруг нас, — это как раз иллюзия. Что если, когда мне что-то нужно, оно просто приходит на ум, хотя раньше его не существовало. Как если ты экспромтом сочиняешь какую-то историю и на ходу добавляешь детали.

— Как мы делали, когда мама работала в ночную, — рассеянно вставил Стив.

— Ага.

Баки посмотрел на рисунок. Тор начал более походить на себя; на его руках бугрились мускулы, а у ног клубились полы плаща.

— Ты рисуешь супергероев?

— Угу, — сказал Стив, вытянув губы трубочкой на последнем звуке.

У Баки загорелись глаза.

— И за что они сражаются?

— Они несут возмездие. Отмщение за… несправедливость на земле, нашей одной-единственной планете, — сказал Стив.

— «Отомстители», — заявил Баки.

— Просто «Мстители», — поправил Стив.

Баки повёл плечом — «конечно, так тоже красиво звучит», — но Стив моргнул, и карандаш замер на середине штриха. Он уставился на пол отрешённым взглядом, и Баки сел, выпрямившись.

— Что?

— Тут… я… — Стив покачал головой. — Ничего, просто проблеск.

— Проблеск чего? — исполненным волнения голосом надавил Баки.

Стив снова покачал головой.

— Ничего понятного.

Баки шумно вздохнул и снова улёгся Стиву под бок.

— Ты всех рисуешь как супергероев?

— Таков был план.

— Нарисуй меня с ножами. Мне нравятся ножи. — Баки шевельнул пальцами, словно играя на воображаемом пианино. — И я умею с ними обращаться.

— Забавно, но я помню тебя с винтовкой, — сказал Стив.

Баки слабо улыбнулся.

— Да?

— Да, но… — Стив опустил голову. — Я помню тебя с винтовкой во Франции сороковых годов, а я носил шлем, так что…

— Это невероятно, — тихо сказал Баки.

Стив фыркнул.

— Но не невозможно?

— Не невозможно, — согласился Баки. Мгновение спустя он с тоской добавил: — Две разные жизни, и ни в одной я не обзавёлся цветочным магазином.

— Мы заведём цветочный магазин, — уверил его Стив.

— Правда? — Баки повернул голову и уставился на Стива. — А что с нашими счетами?

Стив что-то неразборчиво пробубнил, и Баки усмехнулся. Чёрта с два им это известно.

— Мы заведём цветочный магазин, — настойчиво повторил Стив.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Баки почти привык просыпаться посреди ночи — то от кошмаров, то, как недавно, от устроенного Старком беспорядка. Впрочем, на этот раз его разбудили не тычки в бок от Стива и не свежий кошмар, в котором были тени, череп с драгоценными камнями вместо глаз и женщина по имени Пеппер, которую отшвыривали в сторону, как муху. Стив спал рядом, время от времени вздрагивая, — видимо, ему тоже что-то снилось, — но в остальном было тихо, и Баки приподнялся, пытаясь засечь источник тревоги. Занавески были полуоткрыты, и в спальню проникал лунный свет; в спальне не было никого, кроме них самих.

Напрягши уши и насторожившись, Баки вслушался в тишину. Он был вполне готов списать бессонницу на надуманную тревожность и не ожидал того, что случилось дальше. С нижнего этажа раздался стук — такой тихий, что обычный человек его не услышал бы, особенно во сне; но у Баки слух был… сверхчеловеческий, так сказать, — к тому же он прошёл военную подготовку. Заслышав стук, он не то чтобы удивился — скорее, забеспокоился, что кто-то проник в дом и шарится по нему.

Баки выскользнул из кровати и открыл дверь, благодаря всех богов, что она не скрипит. Его сердце быстро забилось от прилива адреналина и предвкушения чего-то неизвестного, но вовсе не от страха за жизнь. Лестничный проём давал тактическое преимущество, и в голову приходило множество вариантов, как предметы домашнего интерьера — заботливо хранимые, но заменяемые — можно использовать в качестве оружия, если вдруг кто-нибудь попытается напасть на него или на Стива. Почему вообще кто-нибудь мог попытаться на них напасть — вероятно, это была часть той жизни, которую они не помнили, а значит, доктор Беннер явно был неправ. Забытое было важно, очень важно, и из-за него у них вот-вот начнутся неприятности.

Задержав дыхание, Баки обозрел территорию. За глухим ударом последовал ещё один, более тихий, а затем ворчание: тот, кто к ним вторгся, ударился о кофейный столик. Каким бы он ни был бесшумным, осторожности в нём было ни на грош.

Баки вгляделся.

Незваный гость был по каким-то непонятным причинам обнажён до пояса — хотя, может быть, с целью выставить напоказ мышцы; будь у Баки выбор, он не стал бы связываться с обладателем таких мышц. Кожу на лице и теле незнакомца покрывали красные отметины.

И… ну. Сама кожа имела зеленовато-серый цвет.

Также выяснилось, что он держал в руке нож, хотя, судя по его размеру, это вполне мог оказаться меч.

Незваный гость по непонятной причине зажёг лампу и шёпотом выразил отвращение к мебели Стива и Баки.

Баки отступил, мысленно перебирая пути наиболее быстрого отступления с наименьшим количеством шума и суеты. Он тихонько закрыл дверь спальни, бросился к Стиву и потряс его.

— Стив! — прошипел он.

Стив вскочил, проснувшись, в его глазах мгновенно зажглась тревога, и он с такой силой схватил Баки за запястье…

Вероятно, незнакомец с первого этажа был столь же силён.

Стив охнул, одновременно недоверчиво и облегчённо, и уставился на Баки так, словно не видел его много лет. Он испустил задушенный смешок, более громкий, чем хотелось бы Баки, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Я понял, что хотела сказать Пегги, — загнанным голосом сказал он.

Баки прицокнул языком. Ему было радостно это слышать, правда радостно, сны важны и всё такое, но прямо сейчас они находились в опасности. Прямо сейчас им нужно было уходить.

— Вставай, — прошептал Баки. — Нам надо идти.

Он потянул Стива за руку, а затем, когда Стив и не думал поторапливаться, яростно дёрнул.

— Что случилось? — пробурчал Стив.

— У нас в гостиной вооружённый серый мужик с танк размером, и я очень не хочу, чтобы он нас нашёл, — сообщил Баки, уперев руки в бёдра, и решил, что их путь отступления проляжет через заднее окно.

— Какого…

Раздался ещё один глухой удар — незнакомец вот-вот поднимется наверх, — и Стив его услышал. Баки с облегчением увидел, что Стив расправил плечи и сжал челюсти, принимая капитанскую позу. Да благословит Господь его военную подготовку и быстрые рефлексы.

— Будем прыгать из окна, — сообщил Баки.

Он отодвинул занавески, проворно открыл раму и выглянул вниз. От их дома до бетонного полотна тихой улицы тянулась безликая полоса заброшенной серой земли, усеянная засохшими кустами, палками и щебнем. Приземление предстояло не из приятных, но оно было необходимо.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Стив, успокаивающе положив руку на спину Баки. — У тебя получится.

— Я знаю, дурень, — рыкнул Баки.

Он выпрыгнул на одном дыхании, и вокруг него засвистел ветер. Он жёстко приземлился с перекатом и, чтобы остановить движение по инерции, выбросил вперёд левую руку. Она не болела, не поцарапалась, хотя должна была, и острые камушки не впивались в ладонь…

О нет.

Баки вскинул голову, увидел, как бликует под лунным светом металл, и вспомнил. Не было ни страха, ни шока — просто будто бы поднялась вуаль, и Баки увидел. Стив рухнул рядом с ним, и Баки дёрнулся. В последний раз в нормальной реальности злодеем на повестке дня был Танос, безумный фиолетовый титан. Баки не знал, как они оказались здесь, но Таносу они сильно не нравились, так что праздное шатание по неизученной местности, когда у них на хвосте мог висеть отряд смерти, было нецелесообразно.

— Идём уже, — пробормотал он, дёргая Стива за запястье и делая рывок вперёд.

Он запнулся обо что-то твёрдое, вроде ветки, куста или побега, который никто не озаботился подстричь — или, может, не озаботились они сами. Он дёргал ногой, пока не выпутал лодыжку, а затем с ворчанием шатнулся вперёд. Стив схватил Баки за руку и потянул его по улице, где можно было укрыться в тёмных проулках.

Итак, теперь Баки всё вспомнил, его босые ноги резало острым щебнем, а ещё он был одет в пижаму и бежал изо всех сил — и Стиву было ненамного лучше. Теперь Баки вспомнил, и это оказалось менее болезненно, чем ему представлялось. По правде говоря, он ничего и не забывал — просто как бы отвлёкся на какое-то время, и его мозг впал в спящий режим, а теперь вот шестерёнки расклинило, и они закрутились.

А так-то это была очень симпатичная иллюзия.

Баки купил бы цветочный магазин.

Он мысленно встряхнул себя. Он должен сказать Стиву, и Старку, и Ванде, чтобы они увидели…

Он поморщился. Ванда. Вижен умер у неё на руках. Вижен умер у неё на руках, когда Танос извлёк треклятый камень из его черепа, и Ванда рыдала, пыталась оживить его, но не смогла. Теперь в словах Старка было гораздо больше смысла.

Стив указал на тёмный переулок, такой узкий, что в нём хватало места лишь для пары мусорных контейнеров, и Баки последовал туда. Они устроились за мусорными баками, насколько это было возможно, и Стив в поисках того, чем можно было защититься, схватил крышку от бака и держал перед собой. Баки с нежностью глянул на него. Он приподнял один уголок губ в слабой улыбке. Стив — даже если он не помнил, он всё равно оставался настолько Стивом, настолько…

— Стиви, — напряжённо прошептал Баки, — мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Полагаю, подождать это не может? — отвлекшись, спросил Стив. Он отвернулся от Баки и что-то нашаривал в темноте.

— Не совсем, — терпеливо сказал Баки.

Стив со вздохом выпрямился, опершись на бак. Он с решительным лицом повернулся к Баки и протянул ему вешалку, изогнутую, бесформенную грязную ложку и надтреснутую чайную чашку.

— Возьми, — сказал он.

Баки с сомнением сморщил нос.

— Они грязные.

— Да, но просто…

— Они лежали в мусоре, — возмущённо продолжил Баки.

— Возьми, — повторил Стив, старательно вталкивая вещи в его руки.

Баки хотелось шарахнуться от него, потому что… грязь же! Он имел дело с грязью, но предпочитал избегать её, если на то не было необходимости.

— Клянусь, ты поймёшь, как их использовать. — настаивал Стив. — Ты поймёшь, когда они тебе понадобятся, просто возьми их.

Баки в глубоком замешательстве покачал головой.

— Чего?

И тут всё встало на свои места.

— Погоди, что? Ты вспомнил?

Стив нахмурил брови.

— И ты тоже?

— Да только что, мать твою! — раздосадованно воскликнул Баки, отбрасывая потенциальное оружие к ногам.

— Я только что сказал тебе! — сказал Стив. — Я говорил тебе, тогда, дома, «я понял, что хотела сказать Пегги», и ты ничего не ответил!

— Тогда я не понимал, я… — Баки запустил пятерню в волосы. — Боже мой. Что произошло?

Стив выглянул на безмолвную улицу.

— Последнее, что я помню — битва с Таносом. — Он повернулся к Баки, внимательно оглядывая его, как будто искал боевые ранения. — Он от нас камня на камне не оставил, — тихо добавил он.

— А что потом? — подтолкнул Баки. Последнее, что помнил он сам — Стив лишился сознания, и Баки не знал, жив тот или нет. И прямо сейчас он предпочёл бы не погружаться в это воспоминание.

— А потом вот это, — сказал Стив и снова посмотрел на улицу. — Думаешь, они пришли сюда нас убить?

— Кто — они? — спросил Баки. — Куда — сюда?

Раздался шорох, и они оба вскочили на ноги. Стив схватил щит из крышки мусорного контейнера и плотно сжал губы. Баки схватил чашку и вешалку. Какого чёрта; здравого смысла больше не было ни в чём, и как раз к таким ситуациям его готовили.

К ним бежали двое, которые почти упустили их, — но только почти. Заметив Стива и Баки, преследователи резко остановились.

Это были два… ну, пожалуй, существа.

Человек и какое-то создание.

Человек, который воскликнул облегчённое «О!», прозвучавшее слишком громко в ночной тишине, и сунул свой двуствольный пистолет за пояс, и… какое-то древовидное создание. Немного ниже человека, целиком из дерева, с ветвями и зелёными мшистыми прожилками; его чёрные бусины глаз обвиняюще глядели на Баки.

Мужчина раздосадованно распахнул руки.

— Парни, чёрт бы вас побрал, какого хрена вы убегали? Кэп, Зимний, я Звёздный Лорд, это Грут… Тихо, пацан, — сказал он, когда существо, поименованное Грутом, сложило руки — руки ли? — в кулаки.

— Я есть Грут, — просвистел Грут, сердито глядя на Баки.

Баки бросил сердитый взгляд в ответ, главным образом из принципа.

— Я знаю, знаю, но он не специально, ясно тебе? Он не знал, — убеждал белобрысый мужчина, назвавшийся Звёздным Лордом.

Баки украдкой бросил взгляд на Стива. По крайней мере, он был так же огорошен, как и сам Баки, и это утешало.

— Ты пнул его, когда убегал, — сказал Звёздный Лорд Баки. — Он… — Он изобразил руками волнистое скользящее движение. — Он выбрасывал ветки, чтобы не дать вам бежать, потому что если мы будем гоняться за вами по всему городу, будет только хуже, потому что у нас совсем, вот прямо совсем нет на это времени. Ты его как бы пнул, и он как бы зол, как чёрт.

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу и крепче схватил чашку.

— Так или иначе, мы Стражи Галактики, — сообщил Звёздный Лорд. — Мы пришли спасти вас.

Наступила напряжённая тишина; стрекотали сверчки, каталось перекати-поле, по небу вдалеке пролетела падающая звезда. Может быть, существо по имени Грут даже отрастило несколько новых листьев.

— Кто? — внезапно спросил Стив.

— Всё нормально, если вы не понимаете или не знаете, — сказал Звёздный Лорд. — Вы не помните, но мы с этим разберёмся. Мы Стражи Галактики, мы здесь, чтобы сначала спасти вас, а потом, вместе с вами, надеюсь, Землю от безумного, вконец поехавшего титана по имени Танос. Он и сам по себе суперсильный, а с Камнями Бесконечности — вдвойне сильней. Всегда терпеть не мог эти хреновины.

— Я есть Грут, — добавил Грут предположительно сочувственным тоном, хотя было довольно сложно сказать наверняка.

— Ты Капитан Америка, а ты — Зимний Солдат, — продолжал Звёздный Лорд, — и вы оба — вы потрясные! Суперкрутые. Суперсильные. Но Танос надрал вам задницы, и вот вы здесь. А мы вас спасаем. — Звёздный Лорд нетерпеливо поманил их кивком головы. — Идёмте, мы на одной стороне! — сказал он, едва не притопывая по-детски ногой.

Стив и Баки обменялись взглядами — в глазах Стива читался вопрос, а Баки пожал плечами. Стив ослабил хватку на импровизированном щите, но не отпустил его. Баки всё ещё сжимал чашку, а вешалку уронил куда-то к ногам.

— Что сделал Танос? — спросил Стив.

— Начал войну против всей Галактики, — будничным тоном сказал Звёздный Лорд. — Весёленькое времечко, все в опасности.

— А что он сделал с нами? — уточнил Стив.

— Э-э… — Звёздный Лорд запустил руку в волосы. — Так-то это сложно, и я уверен, что все ваши товарищи по команде задают тот же вопрос, так что давайте лучше объясним это вам всем в нашем звездолёте, где относительно безопасно, а не здесь, в богом забытой карманной вселенной, созданной Таносом. Если он прознает, что случилось, нам точно крышка.

— Карманная вселенная, — бесцветным тоном повторил Стив.

Баки должен был удивиться сильнее, но… так себе новость.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Звёздный Лорд. — Я знаю, что о многом прошу, но давайте отложим истерики на потом? Когда окажемся в безопасности…

— Я есть Грут, — перебил Грут, стреляя злобным взглядом в Баки.

— Нет, мы спасаем их обоих, прекрати! — выругался на него Звёздный Лорд.

— Я же не знал! — выпалил Баки, несмотря на своё благоразумие, а может, благодаря ему.

— У него сложный возраст, не принимайте близко к сердцу, — уверил Звёздный Лорд. — Идёмте. Просто доверьтесь мне. Вы же Мстители, так ведь, и вы…

— Нет, мы… мы помним, — сказал Стив, частично теряя изначальное самообладание. — Мы помним и знаем.

— Правда? Срань господня, это охуительно! — облегчённо воскликнул Звёздный Лорд.

— Я есть Грут, — кажется, согласилось древо.

— Но как вы тогда нас нашли? — с опаской спросил Стив. — Если мы были в параллельной вселенной…

— Доктор Стрейндж. Он перенёс нас сюда, а теперь помогает собрать остальных и восстановить их память, и мать моя женщина, дел у него по горло, так что нам надо поторопиться, потому что он будет в бешен…

— Кто-кто? — перебил его Баки.

— Доктор Стрейндж, — нетерпеливо повторил Звёздный Лорд. — Доктор. Стрейндж. — Он выделил каждое слово в отдельности, подчёркивая согласные и растягивая гласные. Он наклонился вперёд, комично распахнул глаза и изобразил волнообразные жесты руками, как будто пытался загипнотизировать. — Вспомните. Доктора. Стре-е-е-йнджа!

— Да не знаю я доктора Стре-е-ейнджа, — мрачно ответил Баки с той же интонацией.

— А, ну тогда ладно, он колдун, — беззаботно ответил Звёздный Лорд. — Верховный. Теперь-то мы идём уже?

* * *

Это оказалось легче, чем должно было — решить отправиться со странным чуваком по имени Звёздный Лорд и человекоподобным деревом на инопланетный звездолёт. К этому моменту Стив и Баки не видели никаких обозримых альтернатив. Им разрешили прихватить некоторые вещи из дома и попрощаться со всем оставшимся, но не потому, что Звёздный Лорд был сентиментален; они выбежали в буквальном смысле босиком и в пижамах, и вряд ли им в ближайшем будущем выдастся возможность заскочить в торговый центр. Стив взял свой планшет. Баки огляделся в поисках чего-то дорогого ему и неожиданно схватил лопатку для блинчиков.

Сраные блинчики.

Очевидно, они пришли на звездолёт последними. Мстители собрались в хвосте, в чём-то вроде общей зоны — достаточно просторной, чтобы вместить всех, но достаточно захламлённой, чтобы никто не желал там задерживаться. Все горизонтальные поверхности были усеяны оружием, патронами, чертежами и питательными батончиками. Но освещение было довольно приглушённым, так что мимоходом, по дороге к корабельным внутренностям или к кабине, можно было с лёгкостью не заметить беспорядка.

Брюс, разобравшись в ситуации, украдкой спихнул бумаги в сторону и освободил себе место для сидения на кожаной скамье на приличном расстоянии от остальных. Рядом с ним стоял Тор, угрюмо приложив палец к губам, и лицо у него было такое, словно он ожидал, что им, вероятно, огласят смертный приговор. Может, и правда ждал, хотя эта мысль нисколько не прибавляла комфорта; Тор знал о мирах и вселенных больше, чем большинство земных Мстителей.

Звёздный Лорд исчез в коридорчике, и Баки придвинулся ближе к Стиву, ища глазами Ванду. Он обнаружил её на другой скамье, одетую в джинсы и длинную рубашку — она как будто была готова заранее. Она подняла покрасневшие глаза и слабо ему помахала. Рядом с ней, мешком привалившись к стене, устало чесал в затылке Клинт. В своих фиолетовых пижамных штанах с принтом из кофейных зёрен и футболке размера, более подходящего Халку, свободно спадающей с одного плеча, он бы с лёгкостью выиграл конкурс костюмов на этом звездолёте.

Баки засёк движение и заметил Сэма. Тот подошёл и встал рядом со Стивом, положив руки на бёдра; на его лице было написано нечто среднее между мрачным весельем и праведным неверием.

— Какого хрена, приятель, — пробормотал он.

Стив облизнул губы и повёл плечами, готовый дать ответ в духе Капитана. Не придумав такового, он резко выдохнул.

— Говорил же тебе, что ты вытащил меня из тюрьмы.

— Говорил, — согласился Стив.

— Инопланетному чуваку и Мантис, кажется, весело, — сказал Сэм и кивнул на огромный стол в середине комнаты.

Серо-зелёный мужик из гостиной Стива, так и не надевший рубашку, рассматривал Мстителей. Молодая девушка рядом с ним…

Ну, у неё изо лба росли усики-антенны.

Чудесно.

Баки видел и более странные вещи.

— Мы им доверяем? — понизив голос, спросил Сэм.

— А у нас есть выбор? — отозвался Стив.

— Мы все здесь, — заметил Баки. — Это должно что-то значить.

Он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на источник шёпота рядом с Сэмом — там быстро шушукались Питер и Скотт. Что-то мазнуло Баки по руке, и он обернулся. Он взглянул в глаза наблюдавшего за ним Грута — кажется, тот надулся. Баки застонал и обречённо опустил руки.

— Может, ты уже оставишь эту тему, а, — мрачно попросил он.

Стив бросил на него странный взгляд и фыркнул так громко, что Наташа со своего места бросила на него раздражённый взгляд. Стив адресовал ей виноватую улыбку. Наташа покачала головой и продолжила неторопливо почёсывать Кусмана, который лениво вилял хвостом у её ног. Похоже, теперь в их команде существо из параллельной вселенной.

Из ещё одного коридорчика появился Старк, который разговаривал с неким мужчиной с эспаньолкой и в красном плаще. Незнакомец выглядел так, словно его выдернули прямо из волшебной сказки, но ночь и так была слишком необычной, так что кто его осудит.

Роудс отвлёкся от беседы с Т’Чаллой и скользнул рядом с Сэмом.

— Я надеюсь, мы не вверили судьбу мира в руки Тони, — сказал он и, скрестив руки, посмотрел в сторону Старка. — Я люблю его, но он иногда такой беспечный.

— А это доктор Стрейндж? — спросил Стив.

— Угу, — сурово ответил Сэм. — Починил нам головы, так сказать.

— Это было… — Роуди с кислым лицом повёл плечами. — Это было неприятно. А вам не чинил?

Стив покачал головой.

— Не нужно было. Мы его опередили.

Доктор Стрейндж кивнул, и на его шее качнулась цепь с кулоном в виде гигантского глаза. Он что-то пробормотал Старку на ухо, и тот понимающе хмыкнул. Звездолёт завибрировал, воздух заполнил низкий механический гул. Они отправлялись бог знает куда; доктор Стрейндж же предпочёл уйти совершенно по-другому. Из ниоткуда материализовался пузырь ростом с человека, парящий невысоко над полом. Его мягкие полупрозрачные стенки поблёскивали, а внутри была видна другая комната, место, совершенно не похожее не окружающий их интерьер космического корабля. Мужчина решительным шагом, не раздумывая, ступил в пузырь. Как только он исчез из физического пространства корабля, отступив спиной в комнату, пузырь схлопнулся и исчез.

Как всегда.

Старк наклонил голову, упёр руки в бока и озвучил мысль Баки:

— Ну и дела.

Он повернулся к собравшимся Мстителям, в немом неверии приподняв брови.

— Доктор Стрейндж. Имя в самую точку, потому что он уж очень странный. А ещё он сплагиатил мою бороду. Так вот, слушайте все: мы в дерьме.

— Это вы в дерьме, — заявил некто, зашедший в кают-компанию.

Звёздный Лорд тоже вошёл, но голос принадлежал не ему. Баки опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, кто же говорил, и обнаружил енота в чёрно-оранжевой униформе. Баки захлопнул рот и упрямо отказался пугаться.

— Не только мы, остряк-самоучка, а и вы тоже, — отрезал Старк, которого говорящее животное не беспокоило. Они явно уже познакомились. — И мы, и вы — все вместе.

— Весь мир в целом, я бы сказала, — заявила зеленокожая женщина, вошедшая последней. — Автопилот включен.

— Опоздавшие, знакомьтесь, это Гамора, — сказал Старк. — Мелкая панда — это Ракета, боженька татуировок — Дракс, а дамочку-насекомое избегайте, потому что она может читать ваши эмоции.

— Я Мантис, — представилась та.

— Они пару раз спасали Галактику. Не спрашивайте, они расскажут вам об этом до последней мельчайшей детали.

— Вы сказали, что мы находились в карманной вселенной. — Т’Чалла шагнул вперёд, расправив плечи и вздёрнув подбородок, как истинный король, и обратился к Стражам. — И что это было небезопасно. Теперь мы в безопасности?

— Насколько это возможно, — ответила Гамора, прислонившись к стене, — когда у Таноса в руках Перчатка.

— Иными словами, совсем нет, — пояснил енот Ракета, вспрыгнув на стул и опершись крохотными локтями о стол. — Но безопаснее, чем в том вашем кукольном домике.

— Доктор Стрейндж наложил на нас заклинания защиты и маскировки, — сказал Звёздный Лорд. — Или что-то типа в этом роде, не знаю. Он полезный союзник.

— Карманная вселенная, — резко перебила Наташа. — Поясните.

— Берём кусок знакомой нам вселенной, удваиваем — и готово, вот она, карманная вселенная, — пренебрежительно ответил Звёздный Лорд. — Мир продолжает жить как прежде — надо сказать, живёт он в данный момент неважнецки. Но так вот, мир живёт своей жизнью, а мини-вселенная — своей. Как-то так, — сказал он, глядя на Гамору с просьбой подсказать. — Доктор Стрейндж объяснял, ну, более странными словами, — скаламбурил он, и Ракета заржал. — Я упрощаю.

— Но почему бы нас просто не убить? — спросил Старк.

Дракс хохотнул.

— Ради женщины!

Старк поджал губы.

— Прошу прощения?

— Это, э-э… Это… это… чистейшая эмоция, на самом деле, — промямлил Звёздный Лорд. — Танос, он, э-э…

— Танос влюблён в Леди Смерть, — пояснила Гамора.

— Леди Смерть, — угрюмо повторил Тор, вероятно, единственный из Мстителей, кто был в состоянии следить за ходом дискуссии.

Наташа пробормотала нечто очень русское и очень матерное. Баки от всей души был с ней солидарен.

Сэм шагнул вперёд.

— Когда ты сказала «Леди Смерть»…

— Смерть, — просто пояснила Гамора. — Воплощённая.

— О, — выдавил Сэм. — Мило.

— Вообще, плевать она хотела на Таноса с высокой колокольни, и это правильно, — добавил Звёздный Лорд. — Он, видимо, подумал, что впечатлит её, если в её присутствии принесёт в жертву могучих Мстителей.

— Как там в той песне, «Здравствуй, любовь моя, смотри, каких зверушек я принёс тебе, позволь мне расправиться с ними у твоих ног», — сказал Ракета, перебирая крохотные детальки какой-то огромной разобранной пушки.

— Угу-угу, — машинально ответил Старк, тревожно долго не моргая.

— Леди Смерть не из тех сущностей, кто является по первому требованию, — продолжила Гамора, — так что ему пришло ждать. Он отправил вас в параллельную вселенную, копию небольшого городка в глуши, чтобы вы жили там с туманом в голове и минимумом желаний, ничего не осознавая и не сопротивляясь, пока не придёт Леди Смерть.

— А затем мы вас спасли, — добавил Звёздный Лорд.

— Но мы думали, что жили там всегда, — сказал Клинт. — У нас были воспоминания.

— Вы выдумывали эти воспоминания, — поправила Гамора. — Человеческий разум склонен заполнять пустоты или превратно истолковывать события, не имеющие смысла. Именно этим вы и занимались.

— Я есть Грут, — сказал Грут.

— Ну, да, это бы продлилось недолго, — согласился Звёздный Лорд. — Вы очень умные люди с очень опасными наклонностями, вы бы всё выяснили.

Стив наклонил голову.

— Опасными?

— Для Таноса, — пояснил Дракс, как будто подразумевая, уж для Стражей-то Мстители точно не были достойными противниками.

— Но всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, и всё такое, — сказал Звёздный Лорд и потёр ладони друг о друга. — Мы шикарны, вы шикарны, вместе мы шикарней вдвойне и одолеем этого ублюдка. Вы в деле? — спросил он. — В деле? В деле? — повторил он, глядя на Мстителей в случайном порядке.

— Мы в деле, — сказал Старк. — Мы же в деле? — он повернулся к остальным за подтверждением. — Мы и сами хотели это сделать…

— Конечно же, в деле, — вклинился Тор менее громоподобным, чем обычно, голосом.

— Как же нам это сделать? — спросил Т’Чалла. — Если он настолько силён, как вы сказали.

— Эхм, я уверен, у этих ребят есть план, — сказал Старк.

— У нас определённо нет никакого плана, — проинформировал Ракета.

Старк явственно проглотил уничижительную ремарку.

— Эй, да придумаем мы его, устроим мозговой штурм, — сказал Звёздный Лорд.

— Я есть Грут.

— Ну, как скажешь, — ответил ему Ракета.

— Ну, ладно, у нас готовы несколько кают. Позволите ли показать вам ваши комнаты? — с притворной церемониальностью спросил Звёздный Лорд. — Ну, просто каюты, — поправился он. — Не то чтобы мы определили вам кровати, но вы же все друзья, вы можете там друг с другом… ладно, неважно. Идёмте.

Мстители устали. У них покраснели глаза, запали щёки, их плечи поникли, а запал практически угас. Наташа сжимала руки и посылала робкие улыбки, чтобы поднять дух остальных, а Роудс потихоньку подзадоривал людей: «Ну, пойдёмте», «Давайте немного отдохнём», — следуя за Звёздным Лордом и Гаморой. Стив оглянулся; Баки кивнул ему, прося идти со всеми.

Клинт свистнул Кусмана.

— Идём, мальчик.

— Кусман? — удивился Баки, садясь рядом с Вандой. — В самом деле?

— Мы теперь дружбаны, — сказал Клинт, практически поднимая Кусмана в воздух. — Не мог же я его бросить.

Питер, который до этого вёл себя тихо — то ли от шока, то ли просто так, — подошёл к Кусману, взъерошил шерсть и похлопал по голове. Кусман обнюхал его и лизнул ладонь, заслужив натянутую улыбку, а затем Питер соскользнул по стене, безжизненно уронив руку.

— Старк, — Клинт поманил того кивком головы, — идём.

Старк огляделся кругом и не нашёл ничего, что мог бы ещё сделать. Он устало кивнул и пошёл следом за всеми, но остановился возле Питера.

— Ты в порядке?

Питер сухо хмыкнул.

— Конечно, мистер Старк.

Старк открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. Он сжал плечо Питера, с едва заметной улыбкой на поджатых губах кивнул Ванде и Баки и пошёл по коридору, по которому покидали кают-компанию последние Мстители.

Наступила тишина, лёгкая и умиротворяющая. Питер подтянул колени к груди, рассеянно поигрывая с выбившейся ниткой. Ванда уложила голову на плечо Баки. Ракета продолжил собирать пушку, а Грут развалился рядом с ним, мягко покачиваясь в такт мелодии, которая, видимо, звучала у него в голова. Дракс и Мантис скрылись в другом коридоре.

Вероятно, звездолёт был больше, чем дома, в которые когда-либо ступала нога Баки.

Его мир был мал; его мир бесконечно расширился.

Чудно.

— Он умер ради камня, — тихо сказала Ванда.

Утешать Баки не особенно умел. Он бережно накрыл её ладонь своей.

Ванда слезливо усмехнулась.

— Ты можешь поверить, что мы с тобой варили джемы и ликёры?

— Кто знал, что у нас есть такие таланты, — улыбнулся Баки.

— Я умею читать разумы, — усталым голосом сказала Ванда. — Как я не догадалась раньше?

— Ну, а как я упустил, что у меня, чёрт возьми, металлическая рука, — иронично отметил Баки.

— И это тоже, — согласилась Ванда. — Она была бы слишком заметной. Если бы мы увидели, может быть, мы бы вспомнили. Сначала ты, а затем остальные.

— Вашу руку видел я, — пискнул Питер.

Баки наклонился вперёд, неверяще моргнув.

— Что?

— Я видел металлическую руку, просто никогда ничего не говорил. — Питер беспомощно пожал плечами. — Что бы я сказал? Вояки — фанаты «Янки» никогда не говорили о своём прошлом, не мог же я просто спросить, и… я ни с кем об этом не говорил, это не моё дело. Я предположил, что это как-то связано с ранениями на войне.

Баки безрадостно усмехнулся.

— Но мы же его уделаем, правда? — спросил Питер.

Он был силён, храбр и энергичен, он спасал людей и боролся, но прежде всего Питер был юн, и сейчас это было видно сильнее, чем обычно. Он смотрел беззащитно, почти умоляюще, и просил такого обещания, которое Баки вряд ли мог дать. Его сердце словно сжал безжалостный кулак.

Ванда нарушила тишину.

— Мы постараемся, — заявила она.

— Мы его уделаем, парень, — подтвердил Ракета, не отводя взгляда от пушки.

Это прозвучало так отважно, так уверенно, что Баки позволил себе в это поверить.

— Я есть Грут.

И в это Баки тоже позволил себе поверить.

* * *

Баки переоделся в повседневную одежду жизнерадостно-чёрного цвета и зашёл в каюту, которую делил со Стивом, Скоттом и Питером. Сейчас внутри был только Стив, желавший побыть в тишине. Он сидел на низкой койке, сгорбившись над планшетом, и на его родном лице было знакомое выражение. Он рисовал, сосредоточив взгляд и быстро черкая карандашом, и Баки едва не выскользнул обратно, не желая мешать.

«Мог бы быть бойфрендом; должен был; правда ли?»

Насколько Баки понимал, изменившиеся обстоятельства не подразумевали перемену мыслей и чувств — ни для него, ни для кого-то другого. Какая-то его часть, которая всё ещё ощущала, что они со Стивом вместе, полагала, что даже поднимать этот вопрос глупо. Другой части, у которой дрожали колени, нужно было убедиться.

Стив поднял голову и радостно улыбнулся, увидев Баки. Он протянул руку, и Баки отзеркалил жест, потянувшись в ответ. Стив бережно притянул его на койку. Баки сел, близко, но не совсем, разведывая местность.

Стив нахмурился.

— Иди ближе, — попросил он, обняв Баки рукой за талию и потянув себе под бок.

— А? — красноречиво спросил Баки.

— Просто мне нравится чувствовать тебя рядом, — сказал Стив, устраивая планшет на коленях.

Он обхватил рукой шею Баки и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал, медленно, нежно и так знакомо, покусывая нижнюю губу. Баки для равновесия схватился за бедро Стива; его сердце быстро заколотилось, а по коже побежали мурашки. Это был их не первый поцелуй, но в правильной вселенной — первый; это должно было что-то значить.

Стив чуть отстранился. Баки, ничего не соображая, взмахнул ресницами, всё ещё приоткрыв губы.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, погладив шею Баки, и улыбнулся.

— Привет, — шепнул Баки.

— У нас получилось. Мы всё поняли.

Баки не знал, что Стив имеет в виду — их путь в настоящую вселенную или их путь друг к другу. Оба варианта были хороши, и оба были правдой, и Баки рассмеялся, уставший и измотанный, любимый и любящий.

— Что такое? — нежно шепнул Стив, когда Баки крепко прижался к нему и переплёл их пальцы.

— Ничего, — ответил Баки. — Только ты.

Стив поцеловал его в макушку. Затем он издал странный, влажный всхлип, высунул язык между зубами, словно пытаясь сплюнуть, поморщился и вытянул изо рта волос. Баки фыркнул.

— Ты линяешь?

— Я регенерирую, — самодовольно ответил Баки. — Что рисуешь?

— Наш будущий цветочный магазин, — сказал Стив, и его лицо…

Он сиял, сиял так ярко, и Баки мурлыкнул. Он мурлыкнул как чёртов кот — не стоило этим гордиться. Впрочем, Стив рассмеялся, услышав это, и потрепал его по волосам, и Баки притиснулся ближе, просунув руку под руку Стива и рассматривая набросок.

Чёрт побери, мир вот-вот сгорит в огне. Баки помнил пожары, крики и фиолетовые воронки, разрывающие небо. Мир вот-вот сгорит, и Баки, Стив, Мстители и Стражи вступят в битву. Может быть, в ближайшем будущем их ждала передышка, или это мог быть их последний миг покоя, а впереди схватка, перелом, хаос и перерождение. Мир вот-вот сгорит, а Стив мечтал о цветочном магазине, сияя надеждой и добротой, несмотря на хаос и тьму.

— Стив?

— М-м?

Баки проследил за движением карандаша по тому, что теперь он назвал бы «Проект их Будущего».

— Я не слюнтяй.

— Угу-у, — поддакнул ему Стив.

Баки развалился на руке Стива.

— Думаешь, слишком пафосно будет назвать магазин в твою честь?

Стив поднял бровь.

— «Стив»?

— «Солнышко Баки Барнса», — напыщенно продекламировал Баки.

— Чего? — фыркнул Стив.

— «Лучшая половина команды Баки», — предложил Баки. — «Самый любимый человек Баки Барнса в истории всего сущего». — Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Стива серьёзно и беззащитно.

Стив глядел на него. Он попытался изобразить серьёзное выражение лица, но игривую смешинку в глазах утаить не мог.

— Ужасные названия. И я тоже тебя люблю.

Баки широко улыбнулся.

— Зараза.

**Примечания**

[1] Гувервилль — общее название для поселений, состоящих из палаток и лачуг, где жили люди, потерявшие работу и жильё во время Великой Депрессии 1929-1933 гг. Названы «в честь» Г. Гувера, который был президентом на протяжении большей части Великой Депрессии и которого многие считали её причиной.  
[2] здесь и далее цитируются строчки из песни They Can't Take That Away from Me (музыка Джорджа Гершвина, слова Айры Гершвина) из кинофильма «Потанцуем?» 1937 г. в вольном переложении переводчика.  
[3] строчки из песни «Поезд на Чаттанугу» (музыка Гарри Уоррена, слова Мака Гордона) из кинофильма «Серенада Солнечной долины» 1941 г. Перевод взят из сети Интернет.  
[4] Смор (англ. s'more, сокращение от somethimg more — «ещё немного») - американская сладость, состоящая из поджаренного маршмеллоу, дольки шоколада и двух ломтиков крекера «грэм». Сморы традиционно готовят на костре в детских лагерях.  
[5] ДЖАРВИС. Русскоязычная расшифровка взята из официального перевода комикса «Непобедимый Железный человек» (Invincible Iron Man), #11, том 5. 


End file.
